BitterSweet
by BlueyO
Summary: He's smart. He's handsome. He's the school's idol. That was Amy's first impression of him until he dissed her, then Sonic becomes her step-brother whom she must get along with at home, but what'll happen at school? What troubles will blossom there...?
1. 1) Family

**WHOO! NEW STORY!**

 **I was inspired to make this after a similar story I read here back when I was still in middle school. I remember that person never finished it and I thought how much I wished they'd continued it since it was really good. I don't think I ever saw it again, but I decided to take the concept so I guess I don't own it, but the storyline will be mine. So yea. ^.^'**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy :D!**

 **Nagareboshi Kiari- Yuzu**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Family**

 _Amy's eyes glanced to the side. She spotted the hedgehog with his friends a few steps away from her. They were laughing and she smiled watching them. The blue hedgehog was Sonic the Hedgehog. He was considered the prince of the school due to his looks, charms and high grades. Amy had always admired him. He was always surrounded by fellow companions and had this soft vibe that gave her a warm feeling. She'd never talk to him before, but she'd been around him_

 _She closed her locker and took a breath. Today was the day she was to make a new friend at her new high school._

 _She turned and walked up to them._

"Hi _," She said grabbing the boys' attention_

"Uh, hey _." He said with an awkward chuckle._

"I uh _…" She took a moment to think and saw that his shirt was neat and nice. "_ I like your shirt _." She finished lamely. She smiled at him, but he didn't return a smile back._

"Uh, okay _."_

 _Disappointed, Amy closed her mouth and stared at him not knowing what else to say. Then one of his friends spoke. "_ Oh I know you _!" The boy shouted, pointing at her._

"Me too! Aren't you the Flunk girl _?"_

"Oh I've heard of her before! In middle school she failed her classes all year long but then gets 'D's' on her finals _." One of the guys teased._

 _Sonic's eyes widened and he backed away with a weirded out expression laughing. "_ Really? Such a weird way of living _."_

"Hey! T-That's not true _!" Amy lied out of anger, her cheeks flushing. She searched for Sonic's eyes and when she found them the thing she saw wasn't friendly anymore. It was a sneer smile. He was looking down upon her too, just like everyone else. Shocked, she tried to defend herself, but he spoke before she could. "_ I _—_ _"_

"Let's go you guys _," He turned around and one of them called out, "_ Right, idiocy is contagious _."_

 _The very guy that inspired her broke her. Sonic and his friends left her, not minding her presence, like if she was a piece of garbage on the sidewalk. She clenched her fists with fury. Sonic wasn't as nice and cool as ever girl made it out to be. Behind that prince-like charming smile was a rude insensitive guy._

 _And she hated it._

* * *

"Amy!"

Amy slept peacefully on her bed that early weekend. The shouts of her father downstairs didn't wake her up. She continued to snore lightly under her covers. Her father came up to her room and knocked on her bedroom door. "Amy are you up yet?"

No reply.

He groaned and opened the door to her room finding her fast asleep. He held his head ashamed of her. He put his hands on his hips and at the top of his lungs cried out. "Amy Wake Up!"

Amy's eyes slowly opened. Her eyes adjusted to the light of the open windows and saw her dad staring at her with tight lips. She blinked at him. "Good morning,"

"Yes, good morning," He said mimicking "It's almost the afternoon and they're going to be here any minute now." He flipped her covers off her. Amy's body winced not feeling the warmth of her sheets anymore and rose from the bed groggily.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going. I'm going."

He left her room and closed the door behind him. Amy got off her bed and yawned loudly blinking twice feeling sleepy.

Today was the day her father's fiancé and her kid were moving into her house. She'd never met her but she'd heard stories through her dad that she was a beautiful hedgehog. She loved to cook and read books. It was said she was wealthy. Her father thought it was best till today to introduce his family to each other since her father loved surprises. Amy wasn't as excited as her father was and she didn't really care. As long as she could get along with her and her kid she'd be fine.

Amy wore a red dress up to her knees and a red hairband. She combed her quills which reached her shoulders. She sprayed perfume on her neck and smiled at herself in the mirror. She took the hems of her dress and spun around satisfied. Her dad had asked her to look her best so she wasn't trying to impress anyone. That's what she kept telling herself. She was told that her kid was a boy of her age and that was stuck on her head but she had no expectations.

"Amy! They're here!"

She turned around hearing her father downstairs and rushed out of her room but stopped at her doorway running back to make sure that she looked fixed and she did. With that, she rushed out of her room, closing the door behind her and running down the hall and down some stairs.

She suddenly felt a bit nervous to finally meet her father's soon-to-be-wife. When she was told of her she pictured a skinny, beautiful woman with makeup and high heels and a long dress that showed too much skin. She finally came to the two hedgehogs' visons and to her surprised she wasn't as she pictured her.

She was beautiful, indeed, but she looked young and wore no makeup. She was a blue hedgehog with a yellow hair strip in the front of her head. She wore a purple dress, as predicted, but it didn't expose too much skin. She had blue eyes which stared at her beamingly. She smiled at Amy.

"My daughter, Amy." Her father told her.

Amy extended her hand out and the woman grabbed it shaking her hand. Amy said, "Nice to meet you."

"Bernadette. The pleasure's all mine." She said pleasingly. Behind Bernadette, a blue hedgehog walked through the door with a box in his hands. Amy's father saw him and walked over to him. Bernadette turned around seeing Amy's father grabbing the boxes off the blue hedgehog's hands and Amy peeked from behind Bernadette's shoulder.

Her eyes grew when she noticed the all too familiar face in front of her and froze in place. The blue hedgehog turned to his mother after thanking Amy's father.

"Sonic, I want for you to meet your new step-sister, Amy Rose." Bernadette told him. Sonic's eyes met with a shock Amy. Sonic felt his muscles tense in seeing her. Amy's mind was scrambled with questions and complains. To think, that the popular Sonic the Hedgehog was in her house and about to live with her. She felt like an idiot for not finding out sooner but Sonic showed the same expression she did for that slight moment. He didn't know either.

Sonic cleared his throat and like a stranger to another he extended his hand out and said, "Nice to meet you,"

' _Oh, so you don't know me_ ,' she thought agitated.

She didn't understand why he said what he did but he looked calm about it. She didn't know if he had forgotten about her or if he really didn't want to let his parents know that they've already met before. She didn't know if she could play along as well since she wanted to curse at him and kick him out of her house. She reached out her shaking hand and when it touched his, it tightened around his hand. Amy faked a polite smile since she was facing both parents. His eyes narrowed.

Oh, so he really didn't forget.

She took her hand back and hid it behind her back wiping it against her dress. Sonic saw and closed his eyes clearly insulted.

"Sonic goes to the same school you do Amy." Eliot said passing them and going up stairs. Bernadette smiled at them and went out the door. "Oh this is so exciting! But first, Sonic could you help bring in our stuff. Let's start setting up your room." She told him.

They were left alone in between the exit and the stairs. Awkwardly, Amy averted her eyes. Sonic's eyes opened and he turned around to walk out the exit following his mother's orders. She was surprised he had nothing to say to her and followed his mom's orders. She was told before that she'd had to help too, but she didn't want to with him around.

Eliot came downstairs and found his daughter standing in the same place he last saw her in. He called her name and she turned around startled. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing her so pale.

"No, nothing, "She nervously chuckled.

"Alright go help, you." He said his hands shooing her. Amy nodded and ran out the door. She saw a truck parked on the drive way, its back door rolled up and boxes inside. She saw Bernadette handing Sonic a box and she took a moment to breathe. When she felt herself calm she approached them.

"I can help carry a box or two," She offered and Bernadette grinned happily.

"Great! Oh, will you show Sonic his new room?" She asked.

' _Great_ ,' Amy didn't dare make contact with Sonic. She was forced to nod and was handed two boxes. She turned around and walked ahead with Sonic following behind. Her father passed them, leaving the house as they entered it. They walked in an awkward silence upstairs. They didn't talk or look at each other in the eye.

Sonic's room was next to hers. There were three rooms upstairs. Her room, what was now Sonic's room, across from her and her father's room which was at the end of the hall. She'd assume Bernadette and him were sharing that now. She pushed the door open with her foot and entered the room. It wasn't empty. There was already a bed and the basic furniture. Still, it felt empty.

She placed the boxes near the entrance and sighed knowing that she had to turn around. When faced him without a thought on what to say. The first thing she saw was glaring eyes made just for her. Amy flinched back her hands in front of her face and stuttered, "H-Hey."

He let go of the boxes and they went _bang_ on the floor. The loud sound frightened Amy even though it was right in front of her and it was no real threat to her. Sonic approached her with narrowed eyes.

"Listen here," He began his voice low. She backed away from him stuttering for him to calm down. "I will never consider you a step-sibling. Okay! Drill that into head right now. Also, from here on out everything that happens in this house stays in this house! Nobody at school is to know of this…"

Sonic cornered her and she nervously stared at him. He stopped right in front of her with dangerous eyes. She clenched her teeth and found her courage to push him away but he caught her arms. She tried pulling it back, but his grip was strong. "W-wait,"

"Just so we're clear, we aren't friends either. Around our parents we're all act so follow along, but other than that there aren't any other exceptions. Stay away from my personal space and don't get all cocky just cause we live in the same house. You got that?"

Amy's head was spinning with all his ideal expectations. She couldn't follow. He was so close to her she could practically smell him. She knew the boy scent was addicting, but he smelled different than most boys. While others smell of sweat or cologne, he smelled of fresh scented soap. What she would have once thought a wonderful prince charming was now a dangerous fiend, but this was a whole different side of Sonic she wasn't aware of.

Idea! She grinned and pushed at him with her arm that he held. "And what if I say no,"

She was taunting him. His glare loosened and he offered the same devious grin leaning forward. "I'll make your senior year a living hell for you. I promise you that."

His eyes didn't lie. He really meant what he said. ' _Well, it was worth the shot_ ,'

"I'm sorry, I get it already. I follow. Now let go!" She yanked her hand twice before he allowed it to be released. She rubbed the spot where he held her and death glared him. He crossed is arms with a firm look. His ears twitched hearing footsteps. His grin came back and he backed away from her.

"Alright then, I'll be in your care, _sis_." He said genially. From behind him her father appeared poking his head in the room. She fixed her shocked expression and smiled nervously at her dad.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes." She said and turned to Sonic giving him a smile, but they both knew that was a lie. "Peachy,"

* * *

 **Haha, so I will leave it off here with questions like:**

 **How will they get along being like this?**

 **What'll happen from this point on?**

 **Will there be trouble coming soon?**

 **Anyway, tell me whatcha think about this. Should I continue? Cause I don't know the plot yet besides the beginning xD!**

 **I love reading what you guys have to say, brings me giggles :'D**

 **Re-read and review and until weeks pass. B A I ! ! !**


	2. 2) Chills

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **New Chap Yo!**

MidNight city- M83

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Chills**

Dinner time.

Amy, her father, Bernadette and Sonic sat together that evening at the dinner table. It was chatty at first, mostly because of her father and Bernadette but after the introductions and small questions about each other it became quiet. Never before had Amy felt it to be so awkward at a dinner table. When it was just her and her father it was quiet but the atmosphere was different.

Amy stole a glance at Sonic who ate right across from her. He munched on his salad with his eyes closed not minding anyone around him. Bernadette sat next to him and across from her was her father who sat next to Amy. They made a perfect square.

Her father made it so that they'd look each other in the eye and be able to say mentally 'they are family now'. Amy looked down at her half eaten plate of chicken, rice and salad. She was stuck on that idea of considering him family after knowing him as a schoolmate she didn't social with.

"Ah Eliot," Bernadette said breaking the silence, "We haven't told them about the wedding preparations. Would you kids like to hear it?"

"Uh…sure," Amy managed to say. Sonic placed his fork down and looked at his mom.

"The wedding will be this summer at an outside garden near the beach." Eliot explained looking at Bernadette with soft eyes. Amy caught it and shivered. Seeing her dad in love wasn't a pleasant feeling, but he was happy and so it was all okay.

Her eyes looked forward and met with Sonic's unconsciously. Her eyes averted to the side the moment they met. Sonic did the same.

"That's not too far from now," Amy stated looking down at her food. It was barely about to be winter. "I can't wait," Her words came out sounding a bit lukewarm and she lifted her head quickly saying, "I'm looking forward to it."

Bernadette giggled and picked up her finished plate. Eliot stood up with her. "But until then we'll see what life has in store for us." Eliot said walking into the kitchen.

Amy smiled and took a bite of her last piece of meat and stood up with her plate. She didn't want to be left alone with Sonic so she followed. Sonic was the last one at the table. He didn't mind. He ate peacefully until he was done

 **:xXx:**

Amy came out of the bathroom after finishing taking a shower. She dried off her pink quills and walked down the hall of the second floor. The bathroom was at the end of the hall near her room. She walked in her pink jammies and barefoot on the ground. She uncovered her head and held the towel in her hand. Her eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks. Sonic stood in front of her with a toothbrush in his hand.

"Hello," She muttered, but wondered why she said that. It came out on its own.

"Do you always take long half an hour showers?" He asked in a deadpan manner raising his eyebrows.

"Yea," Amy asked her hands on her hips. "What of it?"

"Wasting time and precious water is all," He said nonchalantly walking around her. Amy growled and stepped in front of him. He stopped and backed away annoyed.

"You should be more respectful. Don't forget the real owner of this house." She said angry pointing at him.

Sonic chuckled mockingly at her. "Yea, cause you pay the rent, light bill and water bill,"

Sonic was going to make his way around her but again she stepped in front of him blocking his way to the restroom. A vain appeared on the corner of his forehead. She wore an ugly frown and stood firm in place. "Were you always this rude? Is that cool act of yours at school just an act too?"

Sonic's sigh was exasperated and he ran to the side quickly leaving Amy unable to detect his fast movements. He began to walk passed her. "No, you're just annoying,"

"Hey!"

Amy grabbed his arm and prevented him from moving anymore. He turned his head around about to vent, but he picked up a sound of steps coming up the stairs. He tried to pull his hand back but Amy didn't let go. She stared angrily at him. "I'm not done—mrrmh"

Sonic covered her mouth with his free hand and his eyes lifted up gesturing her that someone was coming. She got the message because she heard footsteps arriving. She released his arm just in time for Sonic to appear in front of the door of the restroom and away from her. Amy sadly wasn't fast and stayed in place.

Bernadette appeared before them. Sonic was opening the door to the restroom and Amy stood in the middle of the hallway with her back facing her. Her eyes focused back at Sonic.

"Ah Sonic," Sonic turned his head to look over his shoulder at his mom. Amy turned around. "We ran out of dish soup downstairs. Could you go to a convenience store to get some?"

"Oh, okay," He came back out. "Where's one?"

"There's one just a few blocks away from here." Amy's words suddenly escaped her mouth, wishing it hadn't, because just then Bernadette turned to Amy and smiled at her. She cursed her helping nature.

"Would you care to show him the way? This part of the area is still unfamiliar to us."

Amy's mouth opened wide and she began to blunder. "I-I I wouldn't mind, but…"

She turned to Sonic. He didn't hold any sort of angry expression. It was indifferent. She was confused by it and wondered if she'd made a mistake. Bernadette laughed and shook her head. "He doesn't mind, right?"

"No, not at all." Sonic agreed smiling at her.

Chills ran up Amy's spine and backed away with a nervous smile. There was no mistake in the way his eyes with a flickering flame inside burned yet concealed did not show his mother. She'd made a mistake, but she couldn't back down anymore. If anything, she could be able to take advantage of the situation. An idea ran down her mind and she smiled right back at Sonic.

"Thank you." Bernadette said going to Sonic and handing him money.

"I'm going to put on some shoes." Amy said running into her room.

"I'll meet you outside." Sonic called out.

Amy closed the door to her room and smirked. She didn't know what to expect on her small trip to the convenience store with him, but she did know something thing. He didn't want the idea of them living together to slip out at school and he didn't want their unfriendly relationship known to their parents. If she was careful she could have the upper hand and instead of him threating her, she could threaten him. She could make a fool out of him like he'd done to her. But first she had to gain his trust.

She put on her shoes and ran out with her quills damped and her pajamas. She raced downstairs and opened the door. She went out and when she closed the door behind her she spotted Sonic on the driveway. His hands were crossed on his chest and his foot was tapping impatiently while looking at her with narrowed eyes. Amy walked up to him nervously laughing.

"Shall we go?"

"What the _hell_!" He snapped.

Amy had drops of sweat on her forehead and held her hands up defensively. She stopped in front of him. His glaring eyes pierced through her and more drops of sweat fell. "Don't get mad at me. I was trying to help."

"It clearly didn't." He growled.

"Ok, I'm sorry, but hey, I can at least show you around." Amy said lifting her finger up and offering a smile.

Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed turning around to walk down the driveway and into the street. Amy followed behind him. "Whatevers. Just hurry up."

Amy reached his side and mentally patted herself in the shoulder. She had caught him off guard there and had no point but to put on a fake mask in front of his mom.

Now, she had to figure out more about him. So many ideas on how to get him back rushed through her mind and suddenly it felt like a blessing that he lived with her. Just like any other mobian, Sonic had secrets that he kept to himself. If she could figure out those secrets and expose them to everyone, nobody would think of Sonic as the Prince of the school anymore. No girl would like him and his reputation would go up in flames. Amy snickered to herself. Sonic eyed her just before she closed her mouth and he looked away with a firm look.

Amy blinked her eyes surprised. ' _Wow, when did I become malicious_?'

"So, where did you use to live before?" Amy asked cheerfully. Sonic didn't respond or turn to look at her. Amy nervously looked at him and leaned forward to look at his face. "Um Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes shifted to her and he stopped. "I don't know if I told you before, but I'm not interested in being friendly with you so quiet it," He said nonchalantly and his eyes looked forward.

Amy's eyes widened and the chills came back. He was much wiser than she thought he was. Guess she couldn't approach him that way. "I-I know that. I was just curious." She said in a low voice.

"That shouldn't interest you either way." He said coldly.

Amy frowned and her fist clenched. "Geez you're so annoying! I won't show you where the convenience store is now." She said petulantly crossing her arms and pouting. She stopped walking but Sonic didn't stop and grinned.

"Alright, it's not like I needed you anyway." He sneered.

Amy gaped at him and anger fumed through her ears. She growled and without thinking shouted, "Then I'll tell your mom about how your being with me."

Sonic stopped.

Amy regretted those words since they spewed out of her anger and sounded real childish. Sonic stopped he turned around with a smirk. She knew he didn't want to show their unfriendly relationship to their parents, but why was he smiling so smugly. He shook his head and walked up to her. "Do you know how pathetic you sound?"

"I-I mean it…"

"Then say it with more confidence." Sonic leaned forward and his smirk widened into a dark grin.

She swallowed hard and backed away. He was making her jittery due to the way he grinned at her. She clenched her jaw.

Sonic laughed when she didn't say anything and backed away from her. "Don't think I didn't see this coming. I told you not to get cocky."

Sonic was shrewd, but she didn't know he was alert. He'd caught her before she was able to make a move and suddenly all her thoughts on vengeance rotted. She glared at him and Sonic knew he'd won.

"Jerk…" She growled under her breath, but he only smiled.

"To you it may seem like that, but if so then you're one to talk." He said.

Amy's eyebrows furrowed until they couldn't anymore and her glare was icy cold, but it took no effect on him. Sonic turned around and walked forward. Amy's feet wouldn't move. She was so embarrassed of herself for being made a fool once again. She closed her eyes shut with the unbearable anger. Sonic looked over his shoulder and saw her eyes downcast. He stopped and turned around annoyed. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Amy's head rose. She backed away glaring at him. No, she wasn't falling for anything of his anymore. She wasn't going to be made a fool again.

"N-no, I-I'm going back home. You said so yourself you don't need me to guide you. Go find it yourself." She turned around and walked back down the sidewalk to her house. Sonic rolled his eyes and turned around continuing down the route. "Girls,"

* * *

Morning rays shined brightly through the open window of Amy's room. Amy was already up and dressed ready to go to school. She tied a bow on the top of her head and looked at herself in the mirror. "Perfect,"

She headed downstairs and found her father ready to go to work as well as her Bernadette. Her father spotted her and smiled at her. "Good morning,"

"Morning dad," She chirped back and then turned to Bernadette. "Good morning,"

Bernadette turned to her and smiled. "Good morning. Wow, such a cheerful girl in the mornings. I like that."

"Thank you,"

"Alright, you and Sonic head to school first. We'll be leaving soon." She told her as she fixed her quills and rushed down into the kitchen. Amy blinked stunned. He was still home. She looked around the room and sure enough Sonic stood near the door with his backpack on his shoulder. Amy's cheerful expression wiped away and hunched back looking disappointed.

Sonic wasn't too happy about it either, but why didn't he lie about leaving early or something. She approached Sonic mumbling to herself. Sonic glared at her, but he fixed his expression when his mom appeared again. "Make sure you're a good boy Sonic and keep an eye on her."

"Yes," Sonic nodded obediently. Amy gazed at him with opened eyes. Seeing Sonic so well disciplined when he was really a careless jerk brought nasty chills on her arms which she rubbed away. She didn't like the feeling.

When his mom turned around to talk to Eliot Amy stared at him with an abhorrence look which irritated Sonic. Sonic opened the door for Amy and with a nod of his head gestured for her to walk out first.

Gentleman?

Then it hit her. Amy's loathing look faded and a grin replaced her frown. She walked out first and then Sonic walked out. When the door closed and Sonic turned around Amy grinned mischievously at him.

"You're a mama's boy." She stated.

"Here we go. Already trying to start something early in the morning." He said unamused. He walked to her side and passed her. Amy skipped back to his side and they walked down to the sidewalk.

"No, I'm just stating facts. Now I know why you don't want your mom to know about your rude behavior, because she trained you to be a good boy." She jeered.

Sonic smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Opinions and facts are two different things,"

"Huh? What's your point?"

"My point is watch out for you think are facts are really opinions." Sonic said and his whole head turned to her with a grin. "Misinformation isn't good."

Amy's eyes lit halfway. He was trying to wise up against her. She pouted her lips and turned her head away from him. Sonic couldn't suppress a mocking chuckle.

She was easily fazed by him. Her Sensitivity caused her guarded walls to crumble leaving her defenseless. It was funny yet pathetic of her.

With an eye roll eyes he made sure they were far away from home. When Sonic couldn't see the house anymore he faced Amy.

"I'm going on ahead."

"Huh?" Her words scattered with the wind and it blew all around her face so she closed them unable to see Sonic's movements. When she reopened them he was gone. He had incredible speed and was surprised to have been next to him when he took off. He had a powerful ability. Still, he left her alone. She clenched her fist and her jaw. "Damn you,"

 **/:xXx:\**

Amy walked into school alone. It was nothing new to her and she was fairly use to it. She sighed and ignored all the passing students around her. She could hear a few of them mutter about her, how low grades and awkward girl she was. Others simply ignored her presence. It was the same thing almost every morning and it sucked. Her head lowered when she heard them snickering at her.

' _Ignore it_ ,' she reminded herself. She didn't stop walking until she reached inside the school and away from the group of students teasing her. Even if she was used to it she'd wish it'd go away.

No matter how hard she tried to talk to anyone it either didn't work out or was turned down. Everything about her didn't seem to be liked by anyone. She shook her head and her head rose looking forward. She had to keep trying though so her efforts weren't put in vain. At least for the sake of her last year in high school.

 **RING RING**

Homeroom was commencing. She rushed down the hall to get to her class. Turning around the corner of the hall she bumped into someone and she gasped looking at up a green hawk. His and Amy's eyes widened simultaneously. Amy avoided looking at him directly. "Sorry," She apologized and went around him. The hawk stared surprisingly at her and his eyes followed her as she ran down the hall. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away like nothing ever happened.

* * *

 **Re-read and Review**

 **Until Weeks Pass...or not ;D**


	3. 3) Bully

**That was quick! It's already here!**

 **I finish my homework early and BAM! I have time for everything else.** **It pays off not to procrastinate guys ;D**

 **Anyway, t** **his chapter will be more interesting! This is where the story start really! Hehehe! At least I feel that way.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **FireWitch25**

 **Soniclover23**

 **Viky**

 **MissMJS**

 **and the Guest :) I means a lot, your comments ^_^**

How do you sleep- Jessie McCartney

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bully**

The afternoon's afterschool at Station Square was always calm and the sun was making its way down to the horizon, a radiant orange color beginning to shine in the sky. Amy walked down the route to her house just like any other day, alone. It'd been a week since Sonic moved in.

Having him around her house didn't faze her but it could get awkward. They hardly ever made talk and when she tried he's shut himself off to her unless it was it was to show their parents they were getting along. On the contrary, they had no real relationship, more like they were forced to be around each other. Amy didn't bother trying to mess with him anymore since it seemed hopeless. He'd out-wit her and be made a fool again and she'd had enough of that. She got that every day at school.

She sighed thinking about it and pouted, "What a drag,"

"No wait!" A small voice whimpered

Amy stopped walking looking around. She'd stop in front of an alley. In front of her eyes, near a dumpster, a group of four students with uniforms from another school kicked and smothered a pig to the ground. Horrified, Amy covered her mouth with wide eyes seeing the boy be tortured.

"Where's our homework, huh?!" One of the boys yelled aiming a kick to the stomach and the pig groaned.

"When we tell you to do something." Another snarled. "You do it!"

"Hey!"

They turned around to find Amy glaring at them. "Leave him alone!"

Seeing someone being bullied was unforgivable and couldn't stop herself from stepping in. One of the boys, a chicken, walked up to her. He was much taller than her, much stronger than her, but she stood firmly on her ground keeping her glare.

"Huh? Whatchu say? I didn't hear you the first time little girl."

They were about the same age. Why was he calling her a little girl? Amy moved one hand behind her back. Her feet began to tremble and hoped none of them noticed. "You heard me! Leave him—"

A fist appeared in front of her and aimed for her face, but Amy blocked it when she raised her hand and there appeared her Piko Piko Hammer which blocked the punch. Any slower and she could've gotten punched, but she wasn't fast enough. His other hand made its way to her stomach and landed.

She gasped as the air was punched out of her. The other boys around the pig laughed and made their way over to her. The pig that was punched down rose from the ground staring at her with shaken eyes. Amy offered a smile signaling him that she'd be okay so he should run. He got the message clearly and hurried down the alley with his books. Amy's eyes harden and her hand with her hammer lifted. "It is wrong to bully others!"

 **:xXx:**

"Amy?" Eliot called out into Amy's room, but she wasn't in her room. It was noon and the day was almost over. Sonic arrived home a few minutes before the sun settled and Eliot wondered if Amy had come home before him, but he was wrong. He closed the door to her room and sighed rubbing his chin in thought. Sonic appeared behind him and walked by him.

"Hey," Sonic said politely.

Eliot turned around facing Sonic with wide eyes asking, "Ah, Sonic, Amy didn't come back with you from school?"

"No," Sonic said shaking his head a bit. Eliot knew the answer from the start but it didn't hurt to make sure.

"Argh, even with you around she still comes home late." He grumbled walking back around to head downstairs.

Sonic blinked, curious at the way Eliot got upset with Amy. He chuckled and wondered if he'd get to see the two have daughter and father quarrels. Just before he was about to turn around to head to his room he was stopped by the sound of a scream and yell. One being the sound of his mother, Sonic sped to the stairs and halfway down he stopped seeing Amy standing by the door with her backpack's strap torn and her clothes dirty. His mother was standing by the kitchen hallway with a pan and mittens. Eliot rushed over to her and growled, "What is this?!"

"I fell," Amy said lamely.

"That's the same excuse you used last time!" Eliot took her ripped backpack and examined her face. She had scratched up her chin and her elbow. "What is going on?!"

"I'm serious!" She stuttered with a hard stare. "I really did fall!"

"Amy,"

"Dad I'm fine," Amy insisted and walked passed him and to the stairs where Sonic stood. She didn't make eye contact with him and swiftly walked right pass him. Sonic eyed her until she veered at the top. Eliot tried calling her back but Amy never came down. He let out an exasperated sigh and scratched his head apologizing and going into the living room.

Sonic made a face, wishing he hadn't been there at that moment. His eyes caught his mother's sight. She glared at him and Sonic gave a nervous smile.

"She did not come home with you." She stated with a scowl look.

"I was busy afterschool so I didn't see her." He said hoping his mom wasn't too mad about it.

His mother gave him a hard look before giving in and sighing. "It seems it isn't the first time this has happened. Keep an eye on her please."

"Alright," He said obediently while mentally cursing out Amy.

His mother went in the direction Eliot did and left Sonic there feeling irritated. He groaned stomping back upstairs.

He passed by her closed room and huffed. She got herself in that mess and so she should be the one to get herself out. Another thought interrupted. If this was her way of creating sympathy for her she was wasting her time. He went into his room wanting to slam the door shut, but instead he closed it quietly.

* * *

Amy touched the tip of her elbow with her folder and winced dropping it. She sighed and picked up her folder. She'd managed to escape the fight with the group before they could cause her anymore damage but she underestimated them. Her chin hurt and her elbow hurt, but in her eyes she felt relief that the boy got away from that troublesome experience. No one should experience such cruel behavior. She closed her locker after putting her folder away. She didn't regret what she did.

"Hey,"

Amy jerked her head to her side and to her surprise Sonic was a few meters away. He was talking to her…at school! She was going to reply with the same greeting response, but he added, "Wait for me near the convenience store afterschool."

He said that without looking at her the entire time. He opened his locker and placed a few books in and Amy still looked surprised. Sonic slipped a glance from the corner of his eyes but he faced his locker again closing his eyes and muttering, "Don't stare at me like that."

Amy blinked as if she'd awaken from sleep and looked around. None of the students nearby paid attention. Sonic was alone too. So, he was still caution of word getting out and didn't want to make it look like he was talking to her. Her lips made an ugly frown. What did he want?

"Why should I go?"

"Don't ask and just do it,"

"Not without an answer. Why?"

Sonic closed his locker and sighed not even bothering anymore. "Whether you wait for me or not is up to you. Bye." With that he faced the opposite direction as her and left. Amy clicked her tongue backing her body on the locker's cold surface. She watched him disappear around a corner without ever looking back at her.

It was strange he talked to her ever and telling her out of the blue that he wanted her to wait for him afterschool was even stranger. Amy's eyes widened when realization hit her. He wanted her to wait for him, maybe to walk home? A feeling rolled up her stomach similar to that of a growl. Stunned, she looked down at her stomach. Was she hungry?

 **:xXx:**

When the bell rang that classes at school were over, Amy rushed right out of her seat without a moment to loose and rushed out to her locker. She'd decided to meet Sonic because she was curious to why he wanted to meet up. It was the first time Sonic's made any sort of communication with her that wasn't hostile or forced. She was somewhat surprised that she felt the need to hurry and not keep Sonic waiting when she really wished she could hold back a bit and slow down.

The guy had to wait for the girl, not the other way around, but her feet wouldn't stop moving and she rushed out of school. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she could feel it through her arms and neck. Amy stopped speed walking once she was on the side walk.

"Geez," She muttered. "What's wrong with me?"

She sighed and took a deep breath to relax herself. Getting excited over something like that was disgracing. She had to remain poised. She walked down the street calmly, not running anymore, but her mind was someplace else. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and failed to notice anything around her. Behind her, a figure followed her.

She made her way down the same path she always took to go home instead of turning right she stopped in front of the convenience store Sonic mentioned. It was the only convenience store near her house. She leaned her back on the window and looked around the area.

She'd arrived too early.

She ended up rushing without her noticing again. Her cheeks flushed feeling embarrassed of her actions. Who knew that one sentence would cause actions like these. Amy hit her head with her fist lightly. ' _Dummy_ ,'

"There you are,"

Amy's head whipped to the side hearing a rough voice she didn't recognize. A chicken boy with sun glasses grinned at her and Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You thought you'd get away from us so easily."

At first her thoughts were this guy was confused and mistaking her for someone else, but when she saw boys pop out from behind him and the chicken take off his glasses her eyes flung wide. It was the group of boy, the ones that bullied the pig boy. She backed away surprised but the chicken stepped forward, stepping on the spot where her foot had been. The chicken's hand reached for her arm, but Amy dodged his grip and turned around to run.

"Get her!"

The boys behind him ran passed him and after Amy. Amy looked over her shoulder and saw two boys, a lizard and a wolf causing her. She faced forward and to her utter surprise there were two boys in front of her waiting for her. Amy stopped and found that there were two turning points, one into an ally and the other onto the street. She made the turn and ran into the ally and ran a few more steps when realizing it was a dead end. Amy stopped and stared at a long wall that was part of a building. Amy turned around and saw the group of five boys approaching her.

She didn't want to fight them. She couldn't beat them last time and she most definitely wouldn't be able to beat them this time.

"How 'bout we finished off where we left off." The chicken stated with a dark chuckle.

He cracked his knuckles and glared at her with a grin. Amy sighed having no choice but to pull out her hammer out of thin air and getting ready to defend herself. She'd waste her time making excuses.

The chicken made the first move jumped up and using his leg to aim at her face, but with her hammer she blocked it. She pushed his leg off and he landed in front of her with one leg and used his arm to swing to her face but again Amy blocked it.

Now it was Amy's turn to swing, she lashed out her hammer to strike the bird and hit him, but he only staggered back a bit before lifting his leg and throwing a blow at her stomach. It knocked her breathless and was pushed to the wall, the back of her head hitting it. The chicken didn't stop there and threw another fist at her, but Amy blocked it but was unable to block the free hand he still had. It hit her jaw and she fell to the ground.

Her elbow and chin still hurt from the last time she got hurt and stung when she moved it around too much or touched it. She groaned and glared up at the chicken.

"What? You thought I'd hold back coz you're a girl?" He laughed harshly while Amy tried to use her hand to get up. From the corner of her eye she saw something move and with her hands blocked the incoming foot to her face, but was unable to block a hit to her back. She was pushed back to the ground.

The chicken's laugh was raucous like a madman. Amy frowned feeling the parts of her body ache. She stayed on the ground not wanting to get another blow without a plan. Her hammer was a few feet away if she hurried she could still grab it.

"Ha-ha, whaddaya think boys? Shall we finish teaching her not to mess with us again?!"

The boys behind him laughed and hooted stepping forward, circling their necks and wrist ready to take aim. Amy made an effort to stand again and was going to run for her hammer, but a voice, cool and calm, stopped everyone's movements.

"Wow,"

Everyone's head turned to the right and found a blue hedgehog up against the wall with an unamused look. His eyes went around looking at everyone and ended at Amy's pale face. Her eyes shook upon seeing him and Sonic clicked his tongue shutting his eyes annoyed.

"What the hell!?" One of the guys spat.

"That should be my line." Sonic said reopening his eyes and pushing himself off the wall to glare at the one whom spoke. "It's not a virtue of a guy to hit or even _touch_ a girl without their permission."

The group of guys shared looks of confusing before bursting out laughing. Sonic's features didn't change one bit. He stood there with eyes open and lips firm in a straight line. Amy found the opportunity to lift herself off the ground slowly.

"Hehe, Lookie here acting all touch and mighty. How 'bout you don't stick your nose where it don't belong, kid!" The chicken snarled but Sonic didn't move at the menace of his tone. He didn't reply either.

Amy pulled her body off the floor with her hands and the chicken noticed. He stepped forward. "Take care of the girl boys. This one's mine." He snarled licking his lips and staring darkly at Sonic. Sonic returned the look with a smirk.

Without a word Sonic sped across every one of them his fist flying at each face and knocking them down to the floor. He stopped in front of Amy without looking at her, but the boys who'd fall flat to the ground, asking in a low voice, "You good?"

Amy grimaced holding her stomach but nodded standing up on her two feet. "Yes, I'm fine,"

He finally faced her with a surprised look. She was tougher than he thought. To be able to stand after getting punched merciless was impressive. She stared at the flinching bodies amazed that they were knocked to the floor within seconds.

"Are they okay?"

"They'll be fine. Let's go." He told her and gestured for her to follow him around them with several quick waves of his hand. His voice was low and firm and she wondered if he was indifferent, angry or scared. She couldn't tell. She followed him out of the alley and they walked down the street side by side without a word said.

He didn't look at her or talk to her and it made Amy grow weary. She felt dizzy and tired causing her vision to deteriorate. Her energy was drawing out quickly and her body ached. She staggered to the side and fetched up against the side of the wall. Sonic turned around. "I asked if you were good and you said yes."

"I am. I just need a moment to breathe," She gasped trying to focus her eyes at a small rock on the ground to regain balance. Sonic shook his head and looked around the area as if he was searching for someone.

"C'mon," He said approaching her and crouching down on the ground while pointing to his back.

"What?!" Amy exclaimed but Sonic quickly hushed her.

"It's fine just hurry up and get on." The tone of voice he used was hasty as if he wanted to get out of that area as quickly as possible…

That was the answer. He didn't want to be seen around with her so he was going to carry her all the way home in his fast speedy ways of his. Amy chuckled mentally. He was being nice while hurting her feelings at the same time; it was a neutral feeling at the end.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted herself up onto his back. Sonic moved his hands under her legs grabbing her tightly so she wouldn't fall. "Hold on,"

She couldn't react back to his response because before she could say anything they were already running. It was the first time she'd gone that fast. Never in her life had she flown with the wind. The fresh air brushed across her face and she hid her face on Sonic's shoulder and her arms around his neck tightened. She closed her eyes tightly and time stopped for a moment when she inhaled his scent. His rich soupy smell was something she'd gotten use to and relaxed her.

They stopped running and were in front of their house. Sonic let her go and placed her down. He got his key out and opened the door, both entering inside. When Sonic closed the door and turned around to glared at Amy.

"You lied," He said.

"I wha?"

"You lied to your dad. You were getting bullied." He stated throwing his backpack on the side of the entrance. Amy shook her head and did the same. "No, I wasn't bullied!"

"Then what the heck was that?"

"That was my fault…I got involved with them because they were bullying a defenseless kid and I couldn't stand watching that." She explained her voice trailing off.

Sonic didn't say anything for a while and gave her a hard look examining her. She looked back at him with a stern gaze. She meant what she was saying and he sighed. "Even if you have good intentions you should know when to back down." His loud tone was gone and back to normal.

"I know. I tried running away but they returned. I've got to defend myself," Amy said with her fists up fearlessly.

"Yea," he drawled wide eyed. "Don't get involve anymore."

"It was just this one time though," Amy said defensively.

"What about the other times. Your dad made it sound as if it'd happen before."

"No it doesn't happen often, but I am clumsy," She admitted sheepishly.

' _Often_?' Sonic sighed hoarsely with a face palm. His hand dragged down slightly his eyes peeking in between his fingers. Amy blinked.

Sonic inspected her face. His eyes traveled from place to place. Then he looked at her clothing and turned around walking for the stairs. His hand dropped off his face. "Go change and treat your wounds before your dad comes."

Amy watched him leave with a smile. That was the first time he was being so kind to her. A fluttering feeling welled-up in her chest and she mustered up her courage and opened her mouth. "T-Thanks."

Sonic stopped mid-way up the stairs and glanced at her with an opened mouth, but quickly fixed his features to a smirk spreading on his muzzle. "I didn't do it cause I wanted to. My mom told me to keep my eyes on you because if this happened again it'd get in trouble."

"Mama's boy," Amy grumbled her hopes dropping flat to the floor. So much for being kind to her out of the purest of his heart. She'd somehow known it was too good to be true.

Sonic's smirk faded gradually into a different kind of smile, ignoring the comment. He rested his arms on the slopped railing of the stairs and placed his chin on top of his crossed arms. "But I won't always be there so I'll give you some advice. Start by aiming for the shin to take advantage of things first and never let your guard down."

He offered her a small smile that seemed to reach out and touched her heart, quickening its pace. He turned his body around up the steps and left Amy downstairs with a surprise gaze. She placed her hand on her chest and moved it around wondering why she felt so weakened by that smile.

His words were unexpectedly helpful, so unlike him. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like that.

She wanted to believe it was because he didn't want to get scowled by his mom for not watching her if she got hurt, but that smile that he gave her wouldn't allow her to think so.

* * *

 **Hohohoho!**

 **What is wrong with your body Amy XD**

 **And Sonic why did he do that? Wasn't it her problem? Haha his mom's though.**

 **Hopefully you all find an interest to this and don't forget when reading there is a lot of foreshadowing in my stories so be on the look out. Read thoroughly. A simple statement on one chapter could be the answer to a different chapter.**

 **Until days pass. Have a good day ya'll.**


	4. 4) Juice

**It's December again. The snow is falling, the city is colorful and the people are jolly.**

 **This year went by so quickly I couldn't even grasp all of it anymore by May.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this small but cute chapter.**

 **Fine On The Outside** song by PRISCILLA AHN

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Juice**

"Hey!"

One of Sonic's friends, Knuckles, jumped behind Sonic's and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Sonic staggered forward from the unexpected jump and looked up at Knuckles with a grin. "Win this one," Knuckles added.

Lunch times at school were always so hectic. It was loud and wild and the student's only chance to get with their friends and talk about anything they felt like talking about. Sonic's group of friends sometimes sat around a table, dead center, in the middle of the cafeteria. The other students around them would stare and admire.

"You lost!" One of the boys, Silver, yelled pointing at finger at him. Sonic frowned annoyed. He lost a small game of rock, paper, scissors to the group. Sonic wiggled his fingers when he made paper and lost. He gave a bored stare.

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"Treat us the new juices from the vending machine." Silver claimed crossing his arms proudly. The group gasped with grinning smiles as they stared at Sonic. Sonic's eyes went wide and he nervously looked at everyone. "Really?"

"I heard they're good." A chipmunk in the group said diplomatically. "Came out yesterday,"

Knuckles turned to his younger two tailed buddy, Tails, who nodded and said, "Yes, I wanna try some. If you don't mind."

Sonic murmured something to the side and moved his legs out from the bench and outward. He stood up and made a quick count at everyone before disappearing at an instant leaving some wind behind.

Sonic's speed wasn't as surprising to see as the first years of high school. Everyone in his grade got used to it over time. It was the lower grades that stared at him in awe.

Sonic arrived to a vending machine in the hallway where juices and sodas could be bought. Sonic inspected the colors of all the different pictures and read the labels to its flavors. On the bottom of one picture in particular, there was a label read 'new' flavor cherry bomb. Sonic inserted a few coins in and pressed the button to the juice six times.

Around the corner of the hall two girls peeked around staring at Sonic and giggling. They watched his every move. It took a while before Sonic noticed them. He sighed.

He didn't understand. A girl had a persistent way of coming at him and confessing or bothering him with their nonstop stares and giggles all because they found him, the word, "attractive". But they knew nothing of him. He simply ignored it. He didn't want unwanted attention from them.

The two girls came out from the corner and walked up to Sonic slowly. A butterfly and a Rhino. They stopped at his side when Sonic finished grabbing the last juice. He turned around and looked at them with blinking eyes.

"Um, be my boyfriend!" She spluttered nervously looking him directly in the eye.

For a small moment Sonic imagined sparkling stars everywhere and he tensed up. Sonic's small smile is what they hoped he'd give them and he did, more politely than they'd expected.

"Uh, thanks, but I'm not really looking to be in a relationship." He backed away, but she came forward.

The mistake was when he said _'really'_. It brought some hope into the situation. "Then when?"

Sonic blinked again with a surprised glance. She was a persistent one. He fixed his features and backed away some more with a nervous smile. "Listen, you look like a nice girl, but this isn't the way to go."  
"I really like you Sonic. Please reconsider."

"Uh, I don't think—" Sonic turned slightly wondering if he can make a break for it.

"Wait!" The butterfly jumped at Sonic in attempts to glomp him, but Sonic was quick and moved to the side. The other girl smiled crazily and grabbed his arm. Sonic tried wiggling her arm to get her off, but no budge.  
"Go to the doors of the cafeteria before he escapes!" She told her butterfly friend and her wings extended out flying fast down the hall.

"Are you kidding me," Sonic gasped.

What were they trying to do to him? Sonic sped down the hall with the girl clinging tight to his arm. He had to get her off since he couldn't enter into the cafeteria like that. Thinking as he rushed passed students, he finally got an idea and he stopped running near some stairs. He threw the six juices up in the air and spun around in place as quickly as he could and with enough force from his speed made her loosen her grip on him and she let go. Sonic grabbed her hand quickly so she wouldn't go flying to the wall an injury herself. He placed her on the floor and the juices fell into his arms right in time and he raced up the stairs leaving the dizzy rhino there.

He had to go find a hiding spot for the time being since with the time wasted the butterfly girl was probably already at the entrance making sure he wouldn't pass. A place where they'd never expect them to find him and stay there until things calmed down. He rushed straight up the stairs and approached a door which led to the roof. He opened the door and closed it behind him a hand firm on the door.

Girls chased him around all the time, but girls getting out of hand hadn't happen in a long while. He removed his hand backing away from the door and breathed turning around.

Eyes of color jade green glanced at Sonic. Sonic stopped instantly upon making eye contact with none other than Amy. Amy sat on the floor a few feet away from him with a lunch box in front of her. She was alone in the school's roof on a warm breezy day. Both hesitated to say anything and kept on the staring contest. It wasn't until Sonic could hear girls speaking from behind the door that he moved and ran behind the small structure of the entrance to the roof.

Amy blinked confused, but soon the door to the roof opened again and a girl appeared before her panting. A small rat looked around only spotting Amy. "Hey, girl, have you seen a blue hedgehog around here?"

From behind the structure Sonic closed his eyes shut and hissed. He was about to get exposed and Sonic couldn't think of any ideas to get away without getting caught.

"Yea, I did."

Sonic had to face the girls. Of course Amy was going to tell them, since she did see him and they were asking a simply question. He'd have to find a way to get around them, ditch them.

"He leaped off the roof all the way down to the ground. Unbelievable, huh?" Amy lied with a fake surprised expression. The girl's eyes widened. Since Sonic was pretty good at athletics, it wasn't as much of a surprise, but he'd escape. The girl groaned and ran back out the door closing it behind her.

Amy sighed and made her eyes focus around the structure wondering if Sonic was still there. She wanted to call out his name, but felt too pressured to speak. She stood up from the ground and tried to take a peek.

Sonic soon appeared from behind and looked around. His eyes stopped at her and Amy's body went stiff. He was looking to see if it was clear.

"S-She's gone," She informed.

Sonic walked out holding the juices in his arms relieved. He shook his head with an eyebrow raised. "Man, these girls."

"Is everything fine?" Amy asked his voice quiet. It was awkward to talk to him when they barely made any to no contact at school, but he seemed okay with it. It was just her being nervous.

He faced her with a tired look. "One of them must be fast if they tracked me that easily."

"Why were they chasing you?"

He stopped in front of her. "Wanted to be clingy,"

"Huh?"

"Girl desires. Leave it as that." He said.

Amy wanted to laugh seeing him so stressed to get away, but she held it back, biting her lip and nodding. She turned around and sat back down on the floor. "Must be hard being you,"

Sonic's shrugged and his eyes roamed around. Nobody was here, he remembered. He head tilted to the side. "You're by yourself." He stated simply.

"Yes, I know." She said grumbled.

She had her backpack on her side and her small lunchbox in front of her halfway finished. It was quiet except for the echoing voices below. He frowned. "So you really don't have friends."

"Again, thank you for pointing that out." Amy said in a deadpan manner.

"Why?" Sonic asked seriously.

Amy closed her eyes with her head held high. She took her lunchbox in her hands and with her spoon took a bite of some rice. "Why does it matter?"

"You're right, your answer won't matter what you tell me, but I asked a simply question and it's rude the way you responded."

Amy reopened her eyes and lowered her lunchbox on her lap. She averted her eyes to the side. "I don't know."

"Huh?" Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"To be honest I don't know," She looked at him with a frown formed. "Nobody really likes talking to me."

Despair filled her eyes, but her face held calm. It created a gloomy vibe and gave Sonic shivers, but he didn't blame her. Everyone spoke about Amy, but not in a very nice way. The flunk girl, they would say. She's weird, they would claim. Sonic moved back sighing and looked up at the sky. "And you accepted that?"

Amy's head lifted with confusion. Sonic's gaze was calm. He didn't look angry but he didn't look very happy with her either. He made that face a lot with her. Amy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe my presence isn't likeable. It's what I am, I guess."

"This is pathetic." Sonic said a harsh chuckle at the end. Amy flinched from his comment and her mouth opened slightly from the shock. He added, "Did you try greeting them or smiling? Did you try starting a conversation? Did you even try is my real question?"

"I…I-I—!" She stammered.

"Watching you sit here as you say that is pathetic? Friendship's an open door; take the initiative in making friends. Being pessimistic isn't going to get you anywhere." He scowled her. "Don't give up like that."

"Y-You're right! I won't give up!" Amy stood up with her fists clenched and a small hopeful smile on her face. She couldn't tell from his eye roll expression, but wondered if he was trying to cheer her up? It worked. All she had to do was start the first move.

Sonic huffed and a smirk took over. Just like that she was convinced. "Geez women."

The bell to the school rung announcing lunch time was over. Amy gasped and bent down to pick up her lunchbox and Sonic looked at his juices which he never gave to his friends thanks to the girls. "Um…" Amy began with her lunchbox tucked inside her bag. "Earlier, you said that my answer wouldn't matter to you, yet you listened. Why?"

For a moment, he stared at her but soon a cocky smile was offered and he chuckled. "Don't think too hard on it. I merely repaid the favor."

Amy recalled that she did save him from the girls and she understood. Sonic didn't have a change of heart out of nowhere. It was still him. She looked away with a weary smile.

"Right. A simply thank you would've been good too." She made her way passed him but was stopped by her name being called. She turned back around and suddenly a small juice box was thrown to her. She managed to catch it before it hit her face. She glared at Sonic. "Hey—!?" She paused to stare at the drink in her hands and looked up at Sonic with eyes wide.

Sonic shrugged with his lingering smirk. "Thanks,"

She felt her throat dry up and a large lump of air get stuck in her chest. Her cheeks flushed a crimson color. In the blink of a second Sonic ran out of the roof and downstairs, disappearing before her eyes. Wind blew her quills as an effect and she covered her face so that it wouldn't poke her eyes.

Amy lifted the juice up and she noticed it was a new flavor that was selling in the vending machines. A small smile formed on her lips and she clenched the juice in her hand. She stared off at the door where he'd exited. Then she remembered a thought. The bell to get to class had gone off before. She gasped and ran for the door.

* * *

 **Did his actions touch anyone's heart?**

 **I want to point out Sonic, in this story, isn't a real meanie.**

 **In the upcoming chapters you will see a whole other side to him, and Amy as they go on through the school year. But what things will happen now? You won't expect the way this story is going to go, I've already got most of it down, but still don't know how many chapter this will be, but there will be a lot of cute Sonamy moments.**

 **Review you guys :D Love hearing what you all have to say. Next chapter I shall answer back.**

 **Until Days/Weeks pass! Enjoy!**


	5. 5) Smile

**Yes chapter 5 finally!**

 **There will be a plot to this now okay. NO WORRIES.**

 **I am again currently working on a new story but the first chapter will be put up June 1st 2016. I need time to get the ideas together and make last minute changes if needed before I can upload them. Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time cause I like spoiling xD**

 **So excited because this one will be different than the previous I've made.**

 **Anyhow, I still have to finish Serendipity and this one. Which won't be updated till next year ;D**

 **Enjoy!**

Smile- Avril Lavigne

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Smile**

Amy didn't know where to start. How did one talk to someone who didn't want to talk back. She sighed giving it another hard thought. How could she possible approach someone? Who could she approach? She sighed again scratching her head and looked at the juice box in her hand.

It was harder than Sonic made it sound. She looked around her classroom. There were a lot of students talking to one another, getting ready to head home. A girl, in front of Amy, stood next to her desk waiting for her friend to pick up her books off the desk and go. Amy took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hurry! Hurry! Or we'll miss him!" She said, hastily looking out the window.

"I'm going!" The girl on the chair said zipping her bag shut. "There! Let's go!"

Amy wasn't able to speak. She sighed and placed her chin on the palm of her hand. Today just wasn't her day. As always. Amy picked up her items off the desk and stood up. Her head turned slightly and caught something out the window. Below her, Sonic and his group of friends stood by a bench talking and laughing.

"Oh," Amy said faintly, seeing why the girls were in such a rush to get going. It was Sonic they wanted to see.

She watched as Sonic laughed as one of his friends spoke. Then he opened his mouth. As he spoke the rest surrounded him with indulging smiles. Amy couldn't help but smile too.

How he made friends so easily was unknown to her, but she understood why everyone would want to be around him. Considering no one but her probably knew his bad side personality, he wore a confident smile on his face at school which made him approachable. All she had to do was smile too.

Amy turned her head away and stared down at the juice before her. Even after he gave her advice, she wasn't able to follow it correctly. She tried smiling at her fellow classmates, but they stared at her as if she was a weird stranger. She was such a letdown. She didn't even deserve this juice from him. Probably a pity gift from him anyway, she thought.

She turned around with her bag behind her back and left the juice box on her desk and exited the room. Just as she left through, a brown chipmunk entered the room.

"Excuse me,"

She huffed and puffed looking around the room and spotted a notebook on the front desk. She rushed to it and grabbed it.

"Yes! It's still here," She said but then saw a juice box sitting at the middle corner desk near the window. She stared at it and recalled a pink hedgehog in her class that sat there. She snapped her fingers remembering that she had left through the door seconds ago.

Amy stepped down the stairs and onto the first floor. She was going to turn around the corner when she heard someone call out.

"Hey wait! Pinky!"

Amy turned her head and up the stairs a chipmunk stood there panting. She grinned when Amy turned and she made her way down the stairs.

Amy's eye lids batted and she pointed at herself confused.

"You forgot this," She lifted her hand with the juice.

"Oh," Amy muttered.

The girl exhaled and fixed her body posture. Amy took the juice and her body stiffened. It was her chance. Amy bowed her head. "Thank you!"

The girl laughed while covering her mouth. Her laugh was pleasant to Amy's ears. Soft like an angel's and elegant like a royal lady, that's what she was. Amy knew a bit about her, but never had she talked to her. Amy looked at her in awe and the girl stared back.

"You're welcome." She extended her hand out. "I'm Sally,"

Amy took her hand gaily. "I'm Amy."

"Oh, flunk girl," She said letting go of her hand with a surprised look.

Amy looked down nervously. "Yea,"

"Ek! My bad, I didn't mean that. It's just, everyone knows you by that I guess...I shouldn't follow that example." Sally said wistfully tapping her cheek.

"No, it's okay. It's true anyway." Amy said in a low voice.

Sally made a small noise from the back of her throat and she covered her mouth with her fingers. She immediately clapped both her hands in front of her face and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I just made such a bad first impression."

"First impression," Amy repeated, but then she caught on. She shook her head and her hands simultaneously. "N-No you didn't!"

Sally looked up at her. She rose with a small smile of embarrassment. Amy looked at her juice and then at her, showing the juice to her. "Again, thank you."

Sally showed a cheeky smile before taking a look at her watch and gasping. "Oh, I totally forgot. My friends are waiting for me. I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your juice! Bye!" Sally ran down the hall waving back at her.

"Bye," Amy waved back a little dazed. A large smile formed on her face at the thought that she was finally able to talk to someone successfully without them having to avoid her. She took another look at the box of juice. As much as she didn't like it, the juice Sonic gave her did this. He helped her once again. She hugged the juice and spun around in a circle giggling.

From afar a green hawk and a purple weasel stared at her strangely.

"What's with her?"

"Who knows," The hawk said.

 **/:xXx:\**

By late afternoon, Sonic arrived back to his house, tired and hungry. He closed the door and took a moment to hear the sounds of the house to see if anyone was around, and there was. Upstairs he heard the ceiling creak of footsteps. Sonic shook his head. Making so much noise.

"Sonic!" Amy called out from upstairs and when she reached half-way down the stairs she grinned.

Sonic raised an eyebrow looking at her warily. She raced down the rest of the steps down and ran up to him with the juice box in her hand. She whipped it in front of his face forcefully making him back away. "Hey—"

"I think I made a friend!" She said cheerfully.

"Um…okay," He said slowly.

"I forgot—" She paused, wondering if she should continue with the small lie, and decided to. "The juice you gave me during lunch on my desk and a sweet girl gave it back to me. She was really nice and said she'd see me tomorrow."

"Okay, that's good I guess," He was about to turn around to head to the kitchen but Amy stopped him when she squealed loudly. He shot her a glare, but she ignored it. "Thank you so much Sonic!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." He questioned finding himself annoyed with her once again.

"You did. This juice"—She pointed at it—"Is the reason that happened afterschool. Then I just followed your advice and it worked out."

"You're over-processing everything." He muttered and walked into the kitchen. "Why didn't you drink it, werido,"

Amy grinned and ripped the straw off the box and poked it on the hole on top, sipping it to her enjoyment. Cherry bomb flavor had the right amount of sugar and natural flavor to suit her taste buds. A simple ringtone rang inside the house which came directly from the kitchen. Amy stopped drinking her juice when she heard Sonic speaking.

He got a phone call. She pouted. Even at home he was still popular. She turned around not wanting to bother.

"Hey Sal!"

Amy's ears twitched and she turned. A girl.

"Yea, my mom's not home."

Amy covered her mouth and walked closer towards the kitchen entrance. She peer her head on the doorway and found Sonic holding a glass of water.

"Actually, now's not a good time." He nervously chuckled and turned around to find Amy looking at him from the doorway. He shot daggers at her but kept his voice composed. "It's still a mess here since we just moved in and all. Maybe next time when I clean up a mess I have in particular."

Amy's eyes widened and she came out with flushed cheeks. He was mentioning her over the phone in a rude yet equivocal manner. She wanted to yell something at him, anything, just so that the one on the other line heard it and she could ruin him. She already had her air ready, but she released it slowly and turned back around. She left the kitchen feeling ashamed of wanting to expose him like that after he helped her. She went back upstairs.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow. Bye." Sonic hanged up and sighing. Hearing into other's conversation wasn't very mannerly. He looked in on the doorway but Amy wasn't there anymore. He rolled his eyes and left it alone.

* * *

Sally was in her classroom. She sat a few seats to the left near the front. Amy had never noticed her. She was cheerful and always had a smile on her face. Her high spirits got Amy curious. Just like a certain hedgehog she knew, she had students and friends surround her. Amy wanted to speak to her too, but would it be okay to approach her while she was with everyone? Amy rose from her chair. She was going to try.

She grabbed her bag and just when she was going to make her way over to her, a group of guys came in through the door. Amy stopped and turned her heel veering another direction. Discouraged, by the amount of students that surrounded her now, she made an all-round walk to the door, avoiding making contact with anyone.

She pouted, disappointed in herself, but she couldn't help it. She reached the door about too exit when someone blocked the way out.

Her head jolted up to meet with Sonic's emerald eyes and she froze. Sonic's face didn't change and she envied him for being so poised unlike her.

"Oh, Sonic! We're going to the café. Wanna come?" Someone from the group claimed.

Sonic faced upward. The voice of another made her brake from her paralyze posture and she moved to the side letting Sonic pass.

Without a word, he entered the classroom. Amy released a shaky breath. She needed to control her breathing.

"Alright, let's head…" Sally voice trailed off in spotting Amy taking breaths near the door. She tilted her head worryingly. Sonic noticed she was looking passed him and followed her gaze. "Ah Amy!"

Amy flinched and slowly moved her head to where Sally stood waving at her with the others giving her a shock look. Amy waved back at her forcing a smile upon her lips. Sally gave a cheeky grin. "Are you going home?"

Amy nodded not finding the possible words to tell her so.

"Do you wanna come to a café with us?"

The words shocked everyone in the room, leaving them numb to the core. Sonic, stared at Sally wide-eyed for a moment, but soon fixed his features before he could be seen. He faced Amy. She looked too shocked to reply. Her smile was cracking away and becoming harder to hold.

"C-Café? Right now?" She asked making sure she wasn't hearing things on her own.

Sally nodded, "Yea, is that fine?" She turned to her friends for an agreeing look. They slowly nodded uneasily. She turned to Sonic and he shrugged turning back to Amy. "I don't mind,"

Amy knew Sonic minded. He warned her on the first day that he didn't want her invading on his space, and she didn't want to, but she never knew that Sonic and Sally were friendly with each other. Were her hopes of being friends with Sally futile?

"Sal, I forgot the teacher told me to give you this," As Sonic talked to Sally, Amy stared curiously at them. So, she was the Sal over the phone. Friendship sure was a cool thing. Calling each other nicknames and all, she thought.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sally jumped up in the air and walked over to Amy. Everyone else followed with recovering faces. Sonic exited the room last.

The group of eight students, including Amy, walked to the city of Station Square together. Sally was doing her very best to include Amy into the group so that she wouldn't feel left out. The fact that she had invited her along still surprised Amy. She wasn't use to going out in groups.

The group, although, was uncertain with Amy around, she could sense it. That was what made Amy feel uncomfortable, but she did her best to smile. Just like Sonic had advised her to and he was around this time. She wanted to make sure to show him that she was trying her best.

The group entered into a small café. It was fancy and colorful. Amy gasped in awe. "Wow, this place is nice."  
"Isn't it! Oh, look some open seats. Let's sit there!"

They all sat on the chairs at a table near a wall. Amy sat at the edge next to Sally. Sonic sat at the other edge across from her them. "Oh I never introduced my friends to you properly," Sally cleared her voice and with her hand gestured to each Mobian's name. She called Sonic's at the very end. "I hope we can get along!"

Amy smiled at everyone, but they returned uncertain or half-heartedly smiles. Except for Sonic who didn't look at her and a small two-tailed fox who returned the smile before looking at the menu.

"I'll pay for your get," Sally told Amy.

Amy shook her head and lifted her hand up. "You don't have to. It's okay."

"Don't be bashful," Sally laughed. Amy giggled not helping but to feel comfortable around Sally's cheerful personality. It was the first time anyone made her feel part of something since middle school.

At that moment, Amy's phone rang inside her bag. Amy grabbed it and saw the caller I.D. It was her dad. She searched for Sally's approval to excuse herself. Sally gave her the thumbs up and Amy got off her chair and walked around the corner to answer the phone call.

Sally turned to everyone with the same smile, but Sonic's and her friends gave her a concerned looks. Sally's blinked unsure of why they were showing her such a side. "What happened? Do I have something on my face?" Her hands roamed around her face and the edges of her lips.

"Why did you invite her?" The orange echidna asked.

"W-Why?" Sally repeated confused, her hands falling.

"The flunk girl. Why did you bring her along?" A white hedgehog asked.

"Hey, don't call her that. It's not nice." Sally said defensively in a low voice so Amy wouldn't overhear if she was around.

"You're not being nice by pitying her," The girl next to the red echidna, a bat said.

Sally gasped, "Pitying her? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe you don't know, but Amy's the flunk girl. She gets really low grades at school. If you hang around with her you'll get a low grade on your next test. Grade score even." The bat explained throwing off Sally completely.

Sonic's eyes lit up. His face didn't show much but inside he was surprised in hearing that being said. It was a new set of words to his ears.

"Who said that?" Sally asked.

"A girl who sat next to her last year and flunked her math class,"

"That was the girl's own fault. Amy wouldn't—"

"It happened twice. Two different set of girls. I don't want to hang out with bad luck."

Sally hesitated to speak again, not knowing how to tell them off. At that moment Amy came back with a smile and hanging up from her phone call. She looked at Sally with an apologetic look. "My dad called saying I have to go home. I'm sorry."

Sally's cheerful smile she had earlier faded, "It's okay. Maybe next time then."

Amy nodded and looked at everyone. "See ya,"

They all smiled weirdly at her and she turned and left the café. Sonic sighed, making a sound for the first time since they arrived. The table did the same, but theirs was more as if they were holding in their breath and taking in air for the first time. Sally sent a frowning scowl to all of them but they ignored her. Sonic, stared at where Amy sat distantly. He shook his head and sat up straight getting ready to order.

 **/:XxX:\**

Sonic arrived home by evening with both parents at the house. He carried a small white bag with small cakes inside from the store. He didn't see Amy downstairs near the kitchen and drew long ragged breath. He dropped his bag near the entrance and walked up the stairs to the second floor. There he made his way to Amy's door which was closed. He leaned on the wall next to the door and knocked.

"Yes?" Amy answered. "Who is it?"

Her voice was normal. Sonic raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything. Soon the door opened to Amy. Sonic appeared in front of her and she flinched. "Wha!"

Sonic studied her face but he didn't see any tear streams, red or dull eyes. She looked normal. Maybe he had over thought it. He opened his mouth but Amy interrupted him.

"Don't worry I won't tell them anything." She grumbled.

Sonic paused and replaced his words. "No, that's not why I came."

"Really?" Amy asked her surprise tone audible.

"Sally wished you'd got to try the cakes, so I got some in her place." He explained lifting his hand and showing her the white paper bag. Her eyes screwed up and eyed him carefully. Sonic's eyelids fell halfway and he handed her the bag forcefully. Accidently as he pushed the bag to her hands, their fingers touched. It sent electric shocks down her fingers and was left dumbfounded.

"It's really for me?" She asked.

"Yea," He said as if it weren't clear enough already.

She opened the bag and stared at the small cakes with sparkling eyes. Her eyes traveled up to meet his and she smiled. "Thank you,"

Sonic stepped back and gave her one quick look before waving and heading back towards the stairs. Amy opened her mouth, "I mean it! Thank you, Sonic," She said more loudly.

Sonic rolled his eyes with a small smile look and left the hall. Amy went back into her room and closed the door. She closed the bag, her warm smile vanishing and unable to hold back the strong ache in her heart. She swallowed hard. She clenched the bag and shut her eyes tightly sliding down to the floor. Tears wanted to prickle out her eyes but she refused and held them back.

Even if she was sad, she wouldn't allow herself to cry over something like that. She was used to this. It wasn't the first time she'd been dissed like that.

So then why did it still hurt so much?

* * *

 **Such meanies! Poor Amy. Suffering on her own.**

 **But Sonic at the end though.**

 **Wonder why he did that.**

 **I like seeing this nice side to him, but what's really going on, is the question.**

 **What to expect next is another.**

 **EEEKK!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and get ready for more questions and answers to be given on the next chapter!**

 **Review and tell me what you think :D!**

 **Until Weeks Pass.**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS! AND** **HAVE A GREAT NEW YEARS EVERBODY~~!**

 **See ya!**


	6. 6) Nice

**HAPPY 2016 EVERYONE!  
As the saying goes a new year a new me, huh?** **A lot of things have happened this year and a lot of things were learned. Same with everyone else.**

 **Move on onto this next year with a new vibe and impression!**

 **But first read the newest chapter!**

 **Hope you like it guys :D**

Only love can hurt like this- Paloma Faith

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Nice**

"This isn't good, Amy," Amy's teacher claimed, flipping over test by test. They sat on a desk facing each other during lunch time while everyone was gone. Amy set her head downcast and placed both her hands on each lap.

"This is your last year. With such low marks how can you possible think of graduating?" The teacher's words felt like a knife stabbing her and turning at the wound.

"I'm sorry," She muttered lamely.

"Why are you apologizing? Try harder for the upcoming test." He advised her standing up from the chair. "That's all."

Amy stood up and made her way out of the classroom. She blew air up at her bangs to move them away from her face.

It was still lunchtime and she had time to eat but to go all the way to the rooftop and then come back down to class, there was only a few minutes left, there was no point. She walked down the halls pondering how she could get her grades up to a 'C' at least. She could study for hours and still not understand the basic concepts. She went to her locker and sat in front of it on the floor slumping down. It was hopeless.

She took out her lunchbox and began to eat it quickly before the bell would sound to head to the next class.

She avoided looking up at any passing faces and focused all her attention on the topic at hand.

Her grades.

Her worst subjects were math and history. Her second worst subject was English and Science. All that involved art was good, but that was insignificant compare to the main subjects. If she could somehow borrow some really good notes she'd be safe to go by that.

An image of Sonic flashed across her mind, but she shook her head. Bad idea.

She didn't want to ask Sonic for help since he didn't want her bothering him, but she was running out of options. He was one of the smartest kids in school within her reach. The idea was slowly flowing in and she held her head as if it caused pain inside her head. Convincing him was going to be hard. She could always use the mom card.

"Amy?"

Her thoughts were broken away and her eyes glanced up. In front of her was Sally, two of her friends and Sonic. Sonic! Speak of the devil.

Her eyes flung wide open and she heart nearly leaped out of her throat. "What are you doing here?" Sally asked.

"Me? I-I was just…" She looked around and noticed her lunchbox. "Eating," She finished.

"Alone?" She said in a questioning tone.

A sentence of lies escaped her mouth before she could stop it. "I'm waiting for my teacher to come back."

"Really? If you want we can accompany you here." Sally offered with her friendly smile.

Amy tried her hardest not to look at Sonic, but her eyes slipped over to him. He made no signs of disapproval or knowledge towards her presence. He walked around them to his locker. Amy grabbed her stuff and stood up bowing at Sally. "It's okay. I was just finishing my lunch. I'm going to check right now. See you,"

They watched the retreating figure briskly make her way around the students. Sally frowned a bit disappointed. Her friends appeared on each side of her arms and shook their heads simultaneously.

"It's a good thing she was busy," One of the girls said.

"We got lucky,"

Sally gave them stern looks pulling her arms back and walking in front of them. "Stop saying mean things like that."

"The truth hurts," One of them stated almost nonchalantly.

Appalled, she turned to Sonic for help, but he wasn't looking at them. He had his eyes closed and head to the side as if avoiding it. She relaxed her muscles and with a smile she said, "I'm going back. I accompanied you to your locker."

Sonic opened his eyes and with a smile replied, "Thanks,"

She walked away and the girls whined and called out for her. "Aw, are you mad Sally?"

One of the girls leaned on the lockers and pouted her eyes still looking at Sally from afar. "What do you think Sonic?"

"Hm?" Sonic hummed distantly more focused on opening his locker.

"About flunk girl. Are we right or are we right? She's bad luck and pretty damn stupid. I've seen her test scores." She said.

"Oh," Sonic muttered placing in some of his books and finding his math book.

"Sally's really kind but I worry about her. Her kindness could someday be her undoing." The girl turned to Sonic as he shut his locker.

Sonic turned to her with a smirk. "Don't bother with Sally. She's a big girl, whatever she does is her own problem."

"What?" She exclaimed making the other girl next to her jump. "What kind of response is that?"

"Like I said, don't bother." Sonic said with a wide grin and disappeared from her sight leaving a blow of air behind. The girl covered her face and when she uncovered it Sonic was gone. The girl growled slamming her fist on the locker.

* * *

Amy paced back and forth in front of Sonic's room. He still hadn't arrived and he wouldn't till late afternoon. She stopped and stared at the door nervously. Her hand slowly reached out for the doorknob but stopped inches away and she turned back into her pacing mode.

She didn't want to barge into his room without permission, but Sonic wasn't home yet and she needed to start studying now. She stopped to try again, but the guilt in her heart wouldn't let her.

"Oh!" She pouted, "It's fine. He's family now, anyway." She paused the sound it of disturbing. She chuckled. It still sounded weird. She wasn't use to it yet.

"What are you doing?"

Amy jumped with a screech and when she turned around Sonic stood in front of her with narrowed eyes. Amy backed away from his door taking one last glance at it. "I-I—you're home early,"

"I have to be. Testing periods' back," He stated walking around her and to his door.

Amy's nervous face collapsed. He was right. It brought her back to what she came for. She took a lump of air and exhaled. "Um, Sonic,"

"What?" He stopped half-way in.

"About that, testing period, do you have some, I don't know, study notes I could borrow," She asked in a low voice fidgeting with her fingers.

Sonic smirked. "Flunk girl wants to study?"

Amy flinched from his words. Although the sound of that word coming out from his mouth hurt her, surprisingly, he held no real scorn feeling behind it. It was spoken in a witty manner.

"I want to try to get at least a 'C' or better. I don't want to be troublesome anymore." She claimed.

Sonic's smirk faded hearing that. He turned away and opened his door wide to enter his room. Thinking that he was leaving her, Amy jumped in after him taking ahold of his arm. Alarmed, Sonic staggered backwards. "Please!"  
"Let go of me!" He spat pulling her away from him. "I'm getting the notes."

Hope flickered in her eyes and she clasped both her hands together. Sonic grumbled something under his breath and he went over to his bookshelf. He took two small notebooks off it and handed them to her. Amy took them carefully into her hands, handling it like a mother would a baby child.

"English and Math. Now go study," He said simply and with his hand shooed her away. Amy squealed out excitement and Sonic moved away from her not wanting her to glomp him or anything, but she didn't. Instead, she giggled and with a radiant smile she said, "You're really nice, Sonic. Thank you,"

Sonic's eyes traveled up to the ceiling and his arms folded over his chest like it always did. "Nice?" He repeated. "You really are troublesome though."

No matter what, his words could no longer bother her. Her smile lingered. "That's what makes you nice. Even though I trouble you, you still help me. I see why everyone likes you."

Sonic glanced at her with eyebrows arched. "Huh?"

She laughed and hugged the books, pressing them tightly against her chest. "I'll make sure to do my very best," She said softly.

"You mean you hope." He said simply with a smirk and walked around her.

Amy stared at the wonderful guy in front of her eyes. Lately Sonic was starting to act as her savior, always there when she needed help. Why did she come to dislike this guy before? He had a good side to him and maybe he wasn't the same guy he was back in 9th grade. This could be the side that everyone was used to seeing. That's why they all surrounded him, admired him, loved him…

Her chest suddenly tightened. Amy blinked a bit dazed by the feeling, but Sonic snapped his fingers in front of her face waking her up.

"You say you'll do your best but your head's in the clouds. Hurry, get out of my room." Sonic said grabbing her shoulders lightly and pushing her to the door.  
"My bad," She squeaked, rushing out of his room and across the hall to her own. Sonic watched her scurry into her room and close the door shut. "This girl," he muttered.

Inside her room, she leaned against the door with cheeks bright red. She covered her them and gasped. "That was weird,"

* * *

Amy flipped the pages of the study book Sonic handed her. She sat in the middle of the roof, the sun's rays warming her skin. Her hand grabbed half of a bitten sandwich and moved it into her mouth as her eyes scattered around the page. She grew impatient at not being able to understand a math problem and lowered the notebook.

"Argh!" She groaned. "This is so hard,"

Her eyes closed halfway down and she frowned. Her fist clenched tightly with confidence she looked at the page again, refusing to give up. She reviewed the problem again the familiar echoing sounds of the students below.

The door to the roof creaked smoothly as it opened and Amy's head lifted off the notebook. Two girls appeared before her with scowling frowns. It was strange that anyone came to the roof. It was even stranger that Sally's friends were in front of her. Amy's forced a smile. "Hi," She managed to say.

The girls let go of the door and it closed on its own. They came up to her and stopped in front of her lunchbox. Amy had to lift her head up to look at them.

"So you're always here by yourself?" The bat said with a smirk looking around the area. "Kinda lonely,"

The tone she held wasn't friendly and instantly she knew they meant trouble. Amy got up from the floor with the notebook in her hand. "Um, you're Sally's friends, right? From back at the café. Rouge and Shade, I think. "

"Wow, Flunk girl remembers our names," The echidna, Shade said mockingly while facing her friend.

"Yea, can you please not speak to us so familiarly. We're not friends." The bat, Rouge, said with a frown.  
Amy narrowed her eyebrows and backed away with a defensive stance. "Oh…" Amy muttered. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Because I want to make sure you understand something." Rouge began. "Your place,"

They moved forward, forcefully making Amy moved back a step at a time. She didn't want to hurt them or end up fighting. She didn't want trouble over-all. "My place? What are you getting at?"

"You've been close to Sally lately." Rouge claimed. "That's not good."

"Why?" Amy nearly shouted, tightening her grip on the notebook.

"Because you'll hurt our reputation. Gosh you're so stupid." Shade groaned irritated.

"Your stupidity is contagious. It can cause our failure in school." Rouge added the sass evident.

Her back touched the railing on the edge of the roof and she was forced to stop. Anger fumed inside her to the nonsense they were making of the situation. She flipped the notebook in her hand so that it faced them. "T-That's why I'm studying. I'm going to pass my test with a 'C' or better!"

The girls' eyes flickered wide and leaned to look at the handwriting, but Amy pulled it back quickly before they can make out anything of it. She didn't want Sonic to get involved. Bringing him trouble after helping her…

"What a joke!" Rouge sneered. Shade began to laughing along with her. The sound of their laughter triggered her rage to grow. She shook her head. "I'm not joking! I'll show you! And when I do I can hang around with Sally just like you two." Amy said fiercely. "I want her like me too."

"Who would ever like you?" Shade growled pushing Amy back so that she hit the railing. The notebook nearly slipped out of her hands and fell down, but she grasped it tightly and brought it back to her chest, unwilling to let it go. She looked up at the two girls and glared at them.

"Nobody likes a girl who can't get her multiplication tables right! Nobody likes an ugly _retard_!" Rouge said scathingly her hand lifting.  
When time could've stopped for any other, Amy took the time to react and deftly blocked the incoming hand with her own. She wanted to pull out her Piko Piko Hammer, but doing so would cause a fight. Getting taught meant trouble. She restrained herself.

"I know!" Amy yelled instead her voice cracking. Her voice lowered with her next words. "That's why I'm going to become smart,"

She released Rouge's hand and her glare faded. "I want to be Sally's friend."

"You already are,"

Amy, Rouge and Shade flinched from the sudden voice. When Rouge and Shade turned around to look behind them Sally stood under the doorframe. When her eyes met with her two friends her eyes and face hardened. Her voice was firm. "Ever since we met we've been friends,"

Amy's eyes widened bewildered at Sally's timing. Had she heard everything? None of that mattered, but the echoing sound of that word, so strange yet so comfortable.

"Sally?" Shade gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked with a shocked tone.

"Why are you tormenting Amy!?" Sally snapped. The three threes jerked their head. Sally angry was as rare as a polished pink star diamond, but to Amy the words coming out of her mouth were her rarest.

"Because she's trouble to us all. " Shade responded.

"I'm surprise you have the guts to reply. What did she ever do to you?" Sally growled walking up to them.

"It's just—She's—" Shade stuttered vaguely, but Rouge spoke on her behalf. "We're on your side, Sally. We don't want you her to cause you trouble."

"Who ever said she would? I never asked for you two to watch my back. I can watch my own!" She said the glare she sent at them holding fire.

"Are you seriously siding with flunk girl!" Rouge now yelled back her own angry rising towards Sally's words.

"Of course! You're mistreating my friend!" Sally replied.

Rouge and Sally went into a glare brawl that lasted no more than ten seconds. Rouge broke off first and turned around to Shade. "Fine, but I don't want to be friends with that. I'm leaving,"

"Then go," Sally said sounding snarky.

The two girls made their way out the roof's exit door. Sally turned away from them to make eye contact with a wide eyed Amy. Sally's eyes soften at her and she offered a small smile. In Amy's mind, how to start was what roamed around.

"Sorry about them. They won't give you any trouble anymore." Sally said softly, rubbing her arm.

Amy opened her mouth and hesitated at first, but slowly the words slipped out. "Is it true what you said?"

"Huh?"

"Is it true that I'm your…" She trailed off.

Sally sighed giggling a bit and walked over to her. "Did you really think we weren't?"

"Uh," Amy never finished her sentence her head lowering from embarrassment.

"Was that the reason why you were always alone? Because you thought we weren't friends," She asked her hand on her hip and one eyebrow up with a quirked smile.

"It seemed impossible, that's why," Amy began her head rising. "Everyone always avoids talking to me, I guess because of status, but when you started talking to me I thought maybe I can make a friend if I tried. But that day at the café your friends said I was bad luck I didn't want to jinx anything for you. I wasn't worthy of being your friend until I got a good grade too."

Mid-way of Amy speaking a frown appeared on Sally's lips. So, Amy had overheard Rouge and Shade bad-mouthing. Sally shook her head once Amy was done and approached her wrapping her arms around Amy for a hug. "Bad luck or good luck, you're a good girl and all good girls are worthy of being my friend."

Her soothing words calmed Amy's shaken heart and Amy smiled hugging her back. It may have been the first time in a long time that been able to call someone her friend and it felt great to be hearing that out of a kindred mobian like Sally. "Thank you," Amy said almost whispering.

Right below them, on the grounds of the quad area, a blue hedgehog stood in the middle of the quad looking up at the two figures on the rooftop. With a small smirk, Sonic closed his eyes turning away from them as his finger pressed a button on his phone to lock it and shoved it down his sweater's pocket.

* * *

 **Aww Sonic!**

 **That was so nice of him!**

 **That was also so nice of Sally! She's a true friend T.T**

 **Again, you guys, I really like Sally as a character and on the comics she's so cool and nice, a true leader! I really do like her! Many Sonamy fans don't and it could be understandable and stuff, but me personally likes to keep her active on my stories. But Sonally is out of the question w!**

 **Until weeks pass. Happy holidays everyone !**


	7. 7) Money

**We left off the scene with Sally and Amy becoming friends. Amy isn't lonely anymore, but now check out what happens after all that.**

 **Can you make some guesses on what'll happen before reading or would you rather it let you surprise and satisfy you on the go? If you made guess, don't forget to review and tell me about them, and I'll answer back xD I like to hear what you all think ;D**

 **Enough of my blabbing.**

Money Money Money by ABBA

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Money**

Eliot and Bernadette sat on the couches downstairs talking about the preparations for the wedding coming soon. It was late at night and Sonic came out of the kitchen yawning. His mother turned over her shoulder. She glanced at Sonic. "It's late, honey. You should get some rest."

"Yea, I'm going. Good night," He said directing it to both his mom and Eliot.

Eliot smile waving at him and his mom reminded him to sleep well and Sonic walked away. Eliot gazed at Sonic as he left. With a smile, he said, "He's such a respectful kid,"

"Yes. Even though he may not show it he really respects you." She said with a warm smile.

"Really? He doesn't talk to me much, unfortunately." Eliot claimed turning back to her.

"He has a bad habit of hiding his true feelings and won't express too much, but trust me when I say you have earned his respect. Same goes for Amy. They get along just fine." She said grabbing the cup of tea from the nightstand next to her.

"I'm glad. Well, I will continue to build my relationships." He said enthusiastically. Bernadette giggled half-way as she swallowed her tea.

Upstairs, Sonic approached his door. Amy's room was wide opened. The lights were bright inside and Amy on a chair in front of a desk texting on her phone with his notebooks in front of her. Sonic's eyelids fell half-way down seeing she was texting rather than studying. He rolled his eyes opening his door which Amy heard and turned around. Seeing him she grinned and got off the chair. "Sonic!"  
Sonic didn't turn around but waved his hand in the air to show he was greeting her. Amy frowned. "H-Hey, I was talking to you!"

Amy walked out of her room and to his doorway, but he closed the door before she could enter. Amy growled and knocked hard on it. "Rude!"

"What part of 'don't be friendly with me' did you not understand?" Sonic asked from behind the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've been studying a whole lot, thanks to your notebooks." Amy said.

"That's great," He said. "But is texting majority of the time helping you as well?"

Amy bodies stiffen. "I am not texting all the time,"

Sonic opened the door popping his head out. A grin was plastered on his muzzle. "Please, that's all you do now a days. Sally blasts your phone with notifications all day long."

Amy pouted but it didn't last long before her lips curved up. "I hear jealousy somewhere in that sentence,"

Sonic chuckled opening the door so that his whole body could be seen. He leaned his body on the doorframe. "Is that what you'd like to assume?"

"Hey," Amy began with a curious tone. She lifted his fingers up to her chin. "Now that I think about it, Sal is her nickname to you, huh?" She pointed her index finger at him. "You guys are pretty close then, right?"

Sonic shrugged. "I guess, anyway I'm going to bed. Have fun staying up till four studying." Sonic entered his room and started to push the door shut, but she wedged her foot into the gap.

"Is it okay?" She questioned him.

"What is?" Sonic asked, peeking from the small opening.

"You know that Sally's my friend?" Amy said.

"Why would I care?" He asked plainly slightly opening the door. Amy didn't remove her foot just in case he decided to close on her.

"She could…" She murmured, wanting to say 'she could become close to me too', but exchanged her words. "Find out about us,"

A laugh escaped his lips. "You make it sound like a love affair."

Amy blushed. Her head lowered so he wouldn't catch the blush on her cheeks. "I mean that we live together. This situation," She corrected pointing back and forth from herself to Sonic.

"If she finds out because you were careless you're done for." He said, kicking her foot away from what stopped the door from closing and Amy took a step back to keep herself from falling. When her eyes searched for Sonic the door was already closed.

"Hey!" Her eyes narrowed and she pouted, but she wasn't angry. Somehow that wasn't how she felt. She'd gotten used to him not wanting to be social with her, but she wondered why only her. It was a question she couldn't bring herself to ask.

"You know!" Amy began loudly. "You're really nice sometimes, so there's no way I can't be friendly towards you." She said bravely and ran back inside her room closing the door behind her. Her cheeks shined a bright red. Not knowing why she said that or what his reaction to her words was really filled her embarrassment to the max. The funny filling in her stomach every time she was near him enabled her to control her own feelings. She grumbled how annoying it felt and was and walked back to her desk.

* * *

Sonic usually stood with his friends around a bench afterschool. He was within Amy's viewing point from the classroom's window she sat next to. Her eyes would unconsciously seek out for him and when finding him it was when he was smiling or laughing.

Sonic never made those kinds of expressions around her, maybe the regular smirk every once in a while, but it usually followed up by a tease. Amy sighed drifting away as she stared at him. Below her, Sonic closed his eyes while holding his stomaching at something funny and turned his head upward slightly re-opening his eyes. That was when their eyes met. Amy flinched averting to the side, quickly getting her bag and rushing off her seat. She was gone from the window and Sonic lightly chuckled with an eyebrow up.

Amy walked out of the classroom with a blush covering her face. Amy stopped, not too far from her classroom, in front of some lockers on the side of the hallway and exhaled holding her chest with her heart bumping fast inside. She cursed mentally at herself. She'd been caught staring at him because of her careless self.

"Hey you," A voice said as it approached her side. Amy turned her head and faced a green hawk named Jet. Amy knew who he was at an instant. She'd seen him around school sometimes and most of the girls around her had talked about him before, but she didn't know him personally.

His azure eyes gleamed down at her. "You're in the way."

Amy looked over her shoulder seeing the lockers and gasped jumping to the side. "My bad,"

He clicked his tongue and took another look at her before pulling out a small piece of metal from his pants pocket. "What's up with your face? Did someone confess or something?"

A small noise came from the back of her throat and she face him gaping. Her hands covered her face. The boy began picking the locker's lock with the piece of metal from an aluminum soda can. "N-No! Does my face look that bad?"

Jet glanced at her with a cool look. "You look like a round tomato,"

Amy blinked her hands stopping on each cheek. "Round Tomato…" She repeated. "Really?!"

Something clicked from the locker and he opened it with a chuckle and opening it wide. He bent down and scavenged through each item inside. The thought of him picking the locker open came into mind and it was strange. Why did anyone need to pick open their locker? That answer soon came when she saw him lift up a pink wallet. He opened it casually and took out green bills from inside it. Amy's eyes widened and she peeked inside the locker. She saw pictures of girls and heart stickers on the side. It was a girl's locker! And he opened it to steal money!

"What are you doing?!" It came out a shout and Jet stood up firmly, throwing the wallet back inside and shutting the locker. He slammed his fist on the locker inches away from her and Amy froze.

"Shut it," He said dangerously.

What a turn of events.

Amy's body was able to move again and she narrowed her eyes getting her hand ready. "I-I can't just stay quiet," She replied, wishing her voice had been more stern.

Jet gave her a hard stare taking his hand back and three bills off the pile in his hand and handed it to her. "Fine, I'll give one fourth of the share,"

Amy pushed his hand back. "What? No! Stealing is wrong!"

Jet winced from her risen voice and clapped her hand over mouth before she said anymore. "Shut up girl. You're too loud." He hissed.

"Pwu iet pa," She muffled under his hand. He uncovered it not understanding her words and she repeated it. "Put it back," She said much quietly but with much demand. He grinned and waved his hand with the bills in front of her face as if taunting her. It was working.

Jet's dangerous scowl was replaced by a smug smile. "Or what? You can't do much with those flabby arms,"—Amy lowered her arms all the way down and put her hands behind her back—"I'll let you off the hook if you stay quiet. Tell anyone and you'll pay,"

 _Pay_ , Amy thought. As if a lightbulb turned on inside her mind, the idea hitting her and she cleared her throat. "I'll pay then,"

"What?" Jet asked puzzled moving away from her.

"I'll pay," She repeated. "Give this girl back her money and I'll pay for anything you want."

Jet was taken aback by her words. He'd never expect anyone normal to ever say this. His voice got stuck mid-way his throat. He couldn't speak.

"I mean it. She might need that and taking it away from her will bring her trouble. I can help you, but return her money." He could hear the pleading in her voice. Not something Jet wasn't used to. He took her word and walked to the locker opening it again and shoved the money in and went back to her with his hand out.

She couldn't believe it worked. Amy took her bag and searched for her wallet. "Please don't steal anymore. If you want money to buy food I can help a little," She stated pulling out her bills, but before she could count the amount she was going to give him, Jet snatched everything and grinned.

"Hey!"

"This will do. Thanks," He said shoving it into his pocket. "Say, what's your name?"

He wasn't scary looking anymore which startled Amy. His expression changed within an instant. He took all the money that she had and this was the first time they ever spoke. Was she so unlucky when it came to first impressions? "Amy…"

"Cool! Thanks Amy!" He said and waved at her before walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Amy's raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow?"

This scene seemed awfully familiar. Sally had said the same thing too before they became friends. Amy gasped lightly and called out for him. "Wait! Does that mean…" She began getting his attention. "We're friends?"

At first Jet gazed at her with a muddled expression, but then a smirk formed on his lips. "Yea, we're friends. I'm Jet, by the way. I'll be seeing you around then." He finished with another wave and walked away without looking back at her.

A jolt of excitement rushed up her stomach and she couldn't hold back a grin, so she covered her mouth. She wanted to jump and scream out of happiness and even though they're meeting wasn't the best, she was beginning to learn that even though first impressions may start out bad the outcome could be worth it. She couldn't wait to get to know Jet. Amy left the hallway in a joyful mood while down the hall the green hawk holding the green bills grinned mischievously.

 **:xXx:**

Sally and Amy made it to where Sonic's group was near the bench they were always around. They still hadn't left yet and after getting caught staring at him from the second floor she got nervous at making eye contact with him. Again she got this shy feeling around him and it was irritating because she didn't understand why she would act like that around him.

"Amy let's go eat," Sally told Amy.

"I don't have money," Amy said the clear disappointment in her eyes.

"Really?" Sally whined at Amy. "But you bought my sandwich during lunch time and your wallet didn't look empty."

"I only had a little bit from the start. It's okay though. I'll go to the store with you next time." Amy said with a large cheeky grin.

Sally frowned but nodded understanding. "I'd pay for you, but I'm short on cash and forgot my card. Next time for sure, okay?"

"Yes," Amy chirped. Sonic came up from behind Amy looking at Sally and Amy hadn't noticed he was until he spoke, "Sal, can you do me a favor?"

His voice sent shivers down her spine she slightly jumped in place.

"Depends, what do you need?" Sally asked with some slyness in her sentence. Amy felt her heart tug inside her chest and she tensed up not knowing why.

"You're mom asked me to come over today, but I've got something to do something later. Tell her I'm sorry and that I'll go next time." He announced.

Meanwhile, in Amy's mind, the thought that Sonic and Sally were close had been stated before, but for some reason, the thought felt fresh to her. Did the idea sound too unreal to her?

Her heart did it again and this time her stomach churned at the sight of Sally smiling at Sonic with a nod. Sally's mouth moved as she spoke back to him, but Sally's words never reached her ears. Her mind blocked the noises from her surroundings and in entered a queasy feeling.

She didn't understand why this happening to her. Why was her body acting so strangely against her? Was it because Sally and Sonic were close, but so what?

Her upper lip curled to keep herself from saying anything because she felt the urge to ask what he had to do, but she remembered they hadn't properly made conversation in school in front of anyone. They weren't friends.

"Amy?" Sally asked snapping Amy back to reality. Her face had become pale and Sally leaned forward concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked, tucking a loose hair behind her ear.

Amy stared back for a moment like a stranger would to another, eyes confused, but Amy shook her head and chuckled nervously holding her head. "I spaced off, my bad. What happened?"

"I said I have to go, now, but I'll see you tomorrow." Sally's cheerful tone came back and the wave of that unknown feeling vanished like dust against the wind. Could it have been a delusion?

Amy nodded and smiled back at her. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Sally waved around at everyone else before leaving the group. Amy then released she didn't really know anyone well besides Sally and Sonic, but she couldn't talk to Sonic. Amy's eyes began to search for Sonic, but she stopped herself before she could.

"Are you coming with us for a bit?" One of his friends, Knuckles asked bringing Sonic back to their circle. Amy heard and her body almost stopped working.

"Na, I'm going home. I'm busy later, so might as well start heading." He said coolly with his shoulders lifting.

"But it's no fun without you!" One of his many other friends whined. Sonic chuckled and like lightening vanished from their sights. It left his friends in awe as well as Amy. His power never failed to amaze her. Amy looked over at her hand and clenched it. ' _Time to go home_ ,' she told herself and left the same circle.

* * *

At arriving home, the first thing Amy heard was movement around in the kitchen. Amy placed her bag down and curiously walked in to see who it was. It wasn't her father or her step-mother since they both arrived later and were working at the moment.

The only other who lived here was Sonic and sure enough it was him using the kitchen. She watched Sonic finish placing some vegetables on the side table in the middle of the kitchen. Amy's eyes grew at the sight of the other items such as the meat, condiments, and the equipment.

Sonic saw her come in looking astonished and he smirked without getting distracted of what he was doing. He picked up a knife on the side.

"What are you doing?" Amy finally asked.

Sonic began mincing up a tomato. "Obviously cooking,"

It was true. There was already a pan with oil heating up on the stove. Again, she was taken by surprise. "I didn't know you cook,"

"You don't know many things," He said mumbled finishing his mincing and moving on to an onion. Amy walked over to him fascinated by the quickness of his cutting. He had talent.

"But why are you cooking?" Amy asked. Sonic stopped cutting and turned to her with annoyed eyes.

"You don't know?" he asked almost breathless.

The look confused Amy because he stared at her with an utmost serious expression, one that clearly stated that she was missing an important event. Clueless, she shook her head slowly. "Then it shouldn't matter to you,"

"What do you mean? Is today an important day?" She inquired, but Sonic took the minced tomatoes and onions over to the frying pan. Dropping them in, it made a loud sizzle blocking Amy's voice. Amy frowned at him and waited for the sizzling to die off before she spoke again. "You don't plan on telling me?"

Sonic turned with bored glaze. "Look, I'm kinda busy. Don't you have to study anyway?"

He was avoiding talking to her again, but to do it when she had no idea of a special event that was occurring today was rude. They were family; they had to help each other…

"I'll help you," she blurted out.

"No," He said bluntly without hesitation. He didn't even give it a second thought.

"Why not? Two hands are better than one." She said with a smile and took a large carrot into her hand, but Sonic took it back.

"First of all, cause your hands are dirty. Secondly, you probably have no experience in the kitchen, and third, you don't know what functions in math are used for." He stated, pointing at her with the tip of the carrot.

Amy swallowed hard and nervously looked to the side. "N-No, I remember reading its definition before—Wait how does that relate to cooking!?"

"In any case, you should go study. What I'm doing shouldn't interest you." He finished going back to his cutting and fixing up the items leaving Amy staring hopelessly at him. Amy breathed in and took the meat bag into her hands stubbornly and Sonic sighed with a groan.

"It's not that I'm interested," She began stubbornly. "But you're trying really hard to do this. It must be special. It's only right for someone to want to help out." Her words completely utterly shocked him and it continued to as she added, "That's what family does too."

Leaving him in a baffled zone, he spluttered a laugh thinking she was bluffing. "Family? We aren't family," He said chuckled harshly, but Amy was unruffled.

"Maybe not blood related, but we live under the same protective roof. If there's anything my dad taught me is that living together means caring for each other." She said earnestly.

For someone who didn't understand the many school related work, she was pretty wise. Sonic's stare softened and he placed the carrot on the table. Amy thought he finally understood and was going to reconsider, but then Sonic said, "I don't see you as family,"

Amy heart sank. Again, he set his walls up against her. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, but then Sonic muttered, "Today's my mom's birthday."

It lifted back up. "It is!?" she exclaimed nearly dropped the bag of meat on the floor.

Sonic rushed to her side grabbing the bag of meat before it touched the floor. He gave a scowl look and Amy released the bag when she realized how close he was to her. "I'm s-sorry, b-but why didn't you tell me about your mom!?"

"She said it last week. Shows how much you pay attention at the dinner table." He said, walking back to the table and opening the bag of meat.

Amy went white and she covered her mouth. She was truly terrible. "I'm a sinner," She mumbled to herself and Sonic overheard.

He rolled his eyes with a small smile. "I'm making a meat cake for dinner."

"Aw! That's really sweet of you. Your mom is lucky to have a son like you." Amy squealed with a large grin.

Sonic cracked a smile and looked up after the last slice of meat was cut. "Thanks,"

That was the second time he'd thank her. Talking about his mom made Sonic soften up, another side of him that she'd discover.

Amy bit her lip and looked around speculatively. "You know, I'm really good with instructions," She cast him a glance.

He caught it and with an eyebrow lift he twirled the knife and handed it to her, the handle part facing her. "Don't get distracted."

* * *

 **I smell something funny. Jet suddenly appeared out of no where! And what is going on with Amy feeling this way for Sonic and Sally?**

 **Trust, friendship, mehh, what is this that is happening between everyone and what is too come soon?**

 **Until weeks pass. Stay safe everyone *Hearts***


	8. 8) Crush

**Haha, looking back at the reviews make me chuckle**

 **MissMJS: You're on the right track, but who knows if you are correct ;D**

 **Firewitch25: He really is though...**

 **^.^ Thank you to the Guest, MissMJS, and FireWitch25 for always reviewing :D**

 **Much applies!**

 **Now, on to what happens next!**

 _Tender - Miku Hatsune_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Crush**

"Happy Birthday to you!~"

The uproar of clapping from the three hedgehogs elated Bernadette. She covered her flushed cheeks and closed her eyes to make her wish. Afterwards, she blew the candles. More clapping and finally they cut their dinner. Eliot handed his fiancée a slice.

"Mhhm, whoa," Bernadette said as he chewed with her hand in front of her mouth. "Sonic, this is really good,"

Amy caught his eyes beam for a moment, but he composed himself and cleared his throat. "Thanks, Amy helped too."

Amy hadn't expected Sonic to say it so simply that she swallowed her food without chewing and coughed abruptly. They all turned to her wide eyed. Amy sheepishly looked up at Bernadette when she cleared her throat. "Y-yea,"

She put on a bright smile. "Really? You two worked together to create this? The work of geniuses!"

Sonic and Amy exchanged glances recalling the mess they made in the kitchen. How Amy indeed didn't do so great at following directions and messed up a few times. As they looked away Amy couldn't help but remember how he'd help her anyway, even after a few angry remarks. He guided her thoroughly, and never gave up on her. A light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I cannot express how happy I am, all of you. Eliot for the wonderful gift and you two for dinner. I'm just so happy," Bernadette squealed liked a child.

Sonic and Amy smiled and took a bite of their food. Eliot and Bernadette began a light conversation and between their laughter Sonic whispered Amy's name and she turned to face him. "Your shirt has crumbs,"

Amy looked down and he was right. Bits of meat crumbs had scattered from her shirt all the way to her lap. She dusted her shirt and lightly blushed. "How embarrassing," She whispered.

Sonic snickered and looked away while saying, "For a first timer in the kitchen, you did alright. Thanks again for helping,"

With every word he spoke Amy's heart began to rapidly speed up and she couldn't control the goofy smile on her lips, not even as she bit her lip hard to hide it. "You're welcome," Her voice cracked.

"Haha! To Bernadette everyone!" Eliot suddenly acclaimed.

* * *

Amy opened her locker to grab Sonic's notebooks to study during free period. She stared at it for some time before feeling her cheeks go warm.

' _What is wrong with me_?' She questioned herself.

It was unnatural for her to act like that around someone she wasn't so close to. Well, for the sake of his mom and her dad they were forced to get along, but even when they weren't around, he was somewhat friendly with her. She didn't know if it was because of his kindness that she felt comfortable?

Amy ran a hand down her quills with a long sigh. She had to relax. There was no way it was comfort. Naive girls always think too much, she told herself.

Jet strode down the hallway coolly until he saw a familiar pink hedgehog standing near her open locker pondering. Jet grinned and skipped over to her.

"Hey Amy," Came the terse response.

Her head whipped to him. A confused look turned into a large smile and she faced her whole body towards him. He stopped in front of her and with a grin looked down at her as he leaned his arm against the locker.

"Hey Jet, right?" She asked a bit embarrassed to be asking for his name.

"Bingo," He clicked his tongue with a wink and looked down at the notebook she was holding. Then he stared at her face. "Ah, your face is doing it again,"

"My face," Amy gasped using her free hand to touch around.

Without warning, Jet took the notebook off her hands and Amy made a loud screeching noise. She jumped to try to grab it back, but Jet's movements were too fast. Jet skimmed through the pages as he tried to avoid Amy grabbing the notebook back. "What's this?"

"No, Jet give it back!" He was acting so childish with her even though they barely met.

As Jet laughed at Amy's struggles, he noticed the writing inside and stopped jumping around. "Dude, this is cute handwriting,"

Amy stopped jumping and her eyes fell half-way down with a wry look. She couldn't believe it. Even Sonic's handwriting was so neatly printed is looked like girl writing. But in reality, her handwriting was somewhat sloppy. How embarrassing. "Jet—!"

"But it's not your writing, am I right?"

Amy froze in place. Did he catch anything else besides that? She could still play it cool. "Yea, it's my friend, Sally's."

Jet was flipping the pages when he came to the end. He looked down at the very bottom of the last page where there was a written name and for a small moment his eyes went wide, but he chuckled closing the book. "Is it? Is that the reason why you go tomato? Didn't know you rolled that way."

"No! No! You've got it wrong!" Amy moved her hands around in total embarrassment.

Jet laughed loudly catching the attention of many around them. Sally along with a Lynx next to her turned their hands, have been around the area not too far from them, and Sally caught Amy taking a notebook back from a green hawk hastily. Sally's eyes narrowed puzzled.

"I'm just teasing." He said between laughs.

"You're terrible," She pouted her lips.

Jet's laughing died off and he took a breath. "Anyway," He began, "I was wondering if you can treat me to lunch. I'm hungers."

"You don't have money today?" Amy asked putting away the notebook.

"My parents don't give me money." He said pathetically.

"Not even for food!? I understand if it was for anything else, but food's important." Amy stated baffled.

"My family's kinda running low financially. We don't have time to buy food outside. We eat inside. I usually wait till I get home, but my stomach hurts by then. That's why I take it from lockers." Jet explained snickering a bit.

Amy closed her locker and nodded with a firm expression of determination. "Let's go to the cafeteria right away."

Jet grinned and went over to her side locking arms. "You're such a good friend."

Hearing those words again, from a different mobian, eased her soul of trouble, and she proudly held back his arm. Even though barely meeting, Jet had a jolly personality when he wasn't threating anyone. He was energetic and she liked that. To be able to be helping her new friend felt great!

From behind, Sally stared suspiciously at the backs of the two and her friend next to her curious looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," She muttered distantly.

 **/:xXx:\**

Entering the cafeteria, Amy treated Jet for lunch which was fancy chicken wings with tater tots. They sat at a table near the corner since she didn't see Sally around near Sonic's group. It was just him and his four buddies at the middle table. And she really wanted to introduce Jet to Sally and show off in front of Sonic so that he'd question her at home. Then show that she has indeed improved in her friend-making skills. Amy moved away from staring at him and made eye contact with a grinning Jet.

"Crush?"

Amy felt she choked on her own saliva and had to fight to breath. She shook her head vigorously. "No, w-what makes you say that!?" Amy paused. "Wait who do you mean?!"

"I see you looking at him," He claimed taking a tater tot and plopping it inside his mouth coolly. "I mean, I don't blame you for having your eyes set on the prince."

' _How would he know who I was looking at_?'

"I don't know what you're talking about. His group just happened to be loud so I turned to see." She lied hoping he'd buy it, but Jet's grinning didn't stop.

"Denying it won't save you. From the looks of your round tomato face, it sure doesn't look that way." He razzed.

Amy's eyes averted to her food with her blushing increasing. She muttered, "That's not true."

"So you like a guy. Big deal. Girls like guys all the time." He explained unamused taking in more of his food, but Amy wasn't eating anymore.

She may not have thought so, but it explained the way she'd act around him. Jet was surprisingly observant, but could what he be saying be correct. She admitted she did feel something different around Sonic now, but could that be comfort? Because Jet was making it sound as if it were a crush?

"No way," Amy frowned in pure anguish.

Jet laughed making her jump. "This is a new. Why the long face?"

"There's no way, Jet. I can't possible like someone who's…" She paused stopping herself from saying ' _my step brother_ '. "Who's someone I don't know well," She finished lamely rising her head.

"Sure you can. That's why it's called a crush." Jet said in a matter a factly.

She looked so baffled it was funny to Jet. She didn't seem to be able to wrap her head around that idea. "A crush…?" Amy repeated in a questioning tone, mainly towards herself.

"To make sure try thinking of him dating another girl. How'd you feel?" The moment Jet said that Sally flashed in Amy's mind and she flinched. Amy made a noise quite baffled by the idea and her hands reached her chest. Her heart was pumping hard.

Jet looked over at Sonic. "He gets crushed on all the time. You're no different than any other girls," He said too cheerfully in Amy's opinion.

"Geez," She said sweat drops on the side of her forehead, somewhat offended.

"What? Do you want him to return your feelings?" Jet inquired with a quirked smirk.

"No!" She replied rapidly with a head shake.

"Good. Don't bother with that guy. He won't return any girl's feelings." Jet said. For a second, Amy thought she saw a dark edge to his eyes. His voice changed too.

"Really?" Amy said faintly.

"It's been like this since middle school. He hates stupid girls, he said once. Besides Sally, he doesn't get close to any other girl."

Amy unconsciously flinched and nervously looked down at her food. That explained why he acted the way he did with her. He thought she was stupid…she couldn't really argue with that.

"I wonder why." She nervously chuckled.

"Because of his girl in middle school," Jet began his fingers wiggling in front of him.

"Eh? He's had a girlfriend?!" Her mouth open wide surprised.

"So you don't know the story." Jet chuckled. "Want me to tell you?"

"Um," Amy was hesitant. To know something about Sonic that she didn't know currently arouse her curiously, but to be told by someone other than him felt…wrong. She could hear her little demon telling her not to care, whispering for her to agree to hear it out.

The bell rang and Amy's chest loosened from a tight squeeze. A soft sigh of relief escaped her mouth and Jet stood up from the table.

"Damn bell." Jet hissed, but then gazed at her with a cheerful smile. His character scared her. "Ah, can we meet afterschool? Maybe we can go out somewhere or something."

"Today? I can't today," Amy said with a frown.

"Why not?"

"Testing Period. I need to study for tomorrow's math test which is going to be the hardest. I have to give it my all!" Amy replied with a confident fist pump. "But after it I'll definitely go with you!"

Jet chuckled at her childish movements. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Amy got up from the table and took her tray of what was full of small plates with food on them. Now it was empty. She'd eaten it all. "See you tomorrow," Amy replied a large grin on her lips.

As Amy left Jet stayed in place, but a smile dwindled. It wouldn't be long before a frown took over and he looked down pulling out a notebook from his back. He'd taken Amy's study notebook when she wasn't looking out from her bag. He opened the notebook and stared at a name printed at the very bottom. He clicked his tongue annoyed.

* * *

"So that's her,"

"Yea,"

"What's her name?"

"Amy,"

"She's pretty cute,"

"She's not bad, but she's kinda loopy."

"Oh," The surprised voice said.

A yellow mongoose, dressed in a crop top and shirt, turned over to Jet with a smirk. Jet held the study notebook loosely in his right arm with both arms crossed over his chest. They stared at Amy talking to Sally from the school's field on some bleachers off to the right.

"Rouge told you a bit about flunk girl, right?" Jet asked facing her with an eyebrow lifted and grins, "She was a loner up till now so she doesn't know much."

"Really? Wonder why she was allowed in their group so easily?" She muttered. "It took Rouge and Shade a whole semester till she trusted them and they were smart."

"Who knows, but she'll get close to anyone. She's basically likes having friends." Jet chuckled recalling Amy asking him if they were friends after their meeting incident. "Did I mention she has a crush on blue blur over there?"

"But she's not talking to him," She said in a low tone.

"Maybe not now, but this here's proof." Jet explained removing both arms off his chest and showing her the notebook in his hand with a little wave. "This wasn't stolen. It was given to her,"

"I wanna meet her." The girl stated eagerly.

"Here then," Jet threw the notebook up in the air over to her and the girl caught it gracefully. The girl held the notebook and opened the book to turn at the pages. She glanced at the writing in it and smiled

"Her last period is B4 on the second floor." He stated and made his way down the steps of the blenchers while the girl continued to stare at the group. Jet then stopped. "Ah, Mina," He said and she turned looking down at him. The wind blowing her lavish purple hair. "There's going to be a party at my villa soon. You'll come?"

She stared at him coly and nodded. Jet smiled back and left.

 **/:xXx:\**

Sally excused herself from talking to Knuckles when she saw Amy coming to her with a bright smile. "Amy,"

"I'm here," Amy giggled, but Sally wasn't smiling back.

"Why were you with Jet?" She asked in a low voice. Sonic who was nearby overheard and his ear twitched his eyes shifting over to them.

"Oh! You know him too?" Amy said beamingly. "And here I was going to introduce him to you."

"Introduce?" Sally raised an eyebrow confused.

"Yea, I met him yesterday. He's my new friend," She said openly which brought the attention of many of the Sonic's friends. They stared at her with wide eyes and Amy grew tense. They all stopped talking to glance at her even Sonic. After the 'crush' talk with jet, entangling gazes with him was confusing at best, dizzying at worst. She couldn't deal with that yet and turned back to Sally tensely.

"Really? You two are friends?" She questioned sounding surprise.

"He's actually pretty nice and he's funny. Sure he has a few flaws, but so does everyone else." She explained. Sally was going to say something when she was cut off by the ringing sound of a ringtone. Amy took out her phone from her dress's pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

Besides Sonic, Knuckles began whispering to Silver's ear. "Why is Flunk girl with Jet?"

"Are they really friends?"

"What is she doing with that delinquent?"

Sonic turned away from his friends and walked over to Sally's side. With a light smile and placed a hand on Sally's shoulder.

Amy couldn't concentrate on her father's voice on the other line with the sight of a smiling Sonic looking at a nervous Sally. Her stomach twisted and turned at the sight of the two being friendly. As Sonic told her something her focused flickered from her dad to them, but her will-power kept the important things her father was saying. Still, the feeling that burned inside her chest wasn't comfortable.

"Um," Amy said interrupting her father. "Hold up,"

Her head lifted and she smiled crookedly at Sally. "I'll see you tomorrow," She managed to say, but she it came out strained. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to see that sight. She turned away heading back to the school.

Sally reached her hand out, but Sonic grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't stress it. She'll be fine." he said wishing he hadn't lied like that.

"I hope so...Sorry for acting so paranoid." Sally said in a low voice but Sonic shook his head and lightly punched her shoulder.

"I'm looking out for you too so I know the feeling. I'll deal with it if anything happens." He assured her with a wink and Sally nodded. Sonic's eyes glanced up at the retreating pink hedgehog.

* * *

Four o'clock became five o'clock. Entering six o'clock Amy hadn't come home. Sonic grew impatient in waiting for the girl to arrive, but six o'clock went into seven and even after their parents came home she still was missing. He sat on the couch on the living room while their parents prepared dinner in the kitchen. He had an open view to the front door, but after hours it never did open to her.

He stared down at his phone nonchalantly. Seven twenty-four was marked on the top and he locked his phone with a groan. He didn't have her number so he could just call her and he didn't want to ask Eliot since he was busy and Sonic was half-embarrassed to ask.

"Where the hell's that girl," He thought out loud.

"Sonic!" His mother called from the other room and Sonic flinched but got up walking to the kitchen doorway.

"Yea?"

"Can you go to the convenience store? We're missing salt." She asked him with a smile. Behind her, Eliot rotated the pan full of vegetables.

"Yea, I'll buy it." He said remembering he had money of his own and walked for the door. He opened the front door with the intention of dashing his say to the store, but when meeting a pair of lambent jade colored eyes he halted. Both hedgehogs were taken aback by each other's sudden appearance which left them dazed.

Sonic recovered first seeing she was carrying three boxes, small, medium and large in her hands and stepped to the side to let her pass, but when he opened his mouth to speak he was beaten by Amy's hurried words. Without looking at him she dashed right through. "Thanks."

She raced towards the kitchen adding loudly. "Dad I got the packages."

Sonic was left with his mouth half-opened and with eyes narrowing he waited for her to come back out but when she did she rushed over to the stairs barely allowing him to finish his sentence, "Amy I want to ask yo—"

"I-I have to go study now. The test is tomorrow. Night Sonic." And with that, she stopped upstairs and disappeared. Sonic stared up at the stairs incredulous of her attitude. Why did she look so hurried?

He shrugged and left shutting the front door. He'd could always ask later.

Upstairs, Amy shut herself inside her room and dropped to the floor turning her bag over and allowing all the things inside to fall straight down on the floor. Pens, paper, pencils, a binder, but Sonic's notebook was missing.

"Where is it?!" She cried, looking around anxiously. If she'd truly lost it and was never to be found again, how could she possible face Sonic about it? She barely even studied the math portion and now she was certain to fail. Prickles of water formed on the corners of her eyes from feeling crushed on the fact of losing it, but she blinked them away refusing to cry and bit her lip.

"What do I do now?" She wondered hopelessly.

* * *

 **Sonic's book was stolen.**

 **Jet seems to have a completely secret persona.**

 **And who is this new character that's appeared?!**

 **We're also getting a little bit more of interaction between Sonic and Amy and knowing it, it's going to continue.**

 **Anything strange in this chapter? Hahaha.**

 **You guys are in it for the long run xD**

 **Due say whatchu all thought about this chapter.**


	9. 9) Stupid

**So, I decided I wanted to not wait and leave you guys on a big cliffhanger so I will be updating again soon in the next couple of days.**

 **So I'll leave anything important for the next update. Today just read ;D**

 _Stuck on Stupid- Chris Brown_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Stupid**

Amy had escaped from facing Sonic the next morning. She left home early that morning to see if she could find her lost notebook at school. If not, at least head to the library and get an early start on some math books. She was starting to hate this careless nature of hers. She wondered if Sonic would stop talking to her if he found out about the lost notebook.

 _No doubt about it_ , she thought ruefully

She searched her locker, but it wasn't there. She checked a few floors, but it wasn't around. Did she really drop it when she placed it inside her backpack? The urge to search her backpack again engulfed her thoughts, but it was her growing desperate. She'd check a bunch of times. She looked inside classroom's windows to check hoping she could see anything the color baby blue.

"Um, excuse me."

Amy turned around and met eye to eye with a yellow mongoose. Her purple curly hair had volume and her bright green eyes complimented her stunning complexions. She wore a cute black knife pleated skirt and lavender crop top. The girl was beautiful. Amy turned to her stiffly.

"Hello," Amy said awkwardly. And then there was her, who wore a white collar shirt with a plain black skirt with leggings. Her quills were messy due to rushing out of the house and she didn't wear make-up like this girl did.

"The teacher won't come until the bell rings." She stated with a half-giggle.

Amy didn't understand why she said that until she realized she was looking through the window off a classroom. She backed away and shook her head. "No, I'm not looking for the teacher."

The girl in front of her tilted her head in question. Amy then added, "I'm looking for something lost. A notebook! Have you seen a notebook?!" Her tone changed expeditiously.

"A notebook?" The girl parroted looking up as if in thought.

"Yea, it's a baby blue notebook, about this size," Amy raised both her hands in the air a few inches apart from each other showing it was a medium-sized.

The girl opened her mouth and let the bottom of her fist land on the palm of her other hand when she received a thought. "Yea, I've seen it!"

"You have!" Amy exclaimed.

The girl turned her bag from behind her shoulder, opened it, and took out the exact thing Amy mentioned. Amy could see stars revolving around it as it shined its way into her hands.

"I found it on the floor and carried it around just in case I heard mention of it." The girl explained.

Amy hugged the notebook and thanked the heavens for this wonderful girl who found it for her. "Thank you so much!"

The girl giggled and her hand extended out. "I'm Mina." She said a bit shy.

Amy shot out her hand and grabbed the girl's in a tight grip. "I-I'm Amy!"

"That's a cute name." Mina said delighted with the sound of Amy's name.

"Really!" Amy squealed. It was such an honor to be hearing that coming out of her beautiful self's mouth. "Yours is as well."

"Thank you!" Mina said. "Be careful with your notebook. Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Don't worry it won't happen again!" Amy said confidently. "I have to study for my math test which is _today_! I'm going to study right now."

"Good luck," Mina said with a giggle.

Amy turned around but stopped abruptly when Jet was waving at her in front of her. Jet was here! "Hey Amy. Oh Mina's here too."

Amy's eyes widened. "You know her?"

Jet reached her side and faced Mina with a smirk. "Course I do. She's one of my girls."

"As in dating?" Amy asked dumbfounded, which left Jet and Mina with eyelids fallen halfway down.

Jet shook his head to wipe the look away and with a grin said, "She's a friend."

Amy smiled warmly at the two seeing as how Jet does have friends other than her. Amy gave a goofy grin at both of them before turning her body. "I have to go before class starts. Sorry. Ah, but thank you again Mina. You really saved me."

"No problem. I'll see you around." Mina said cheerfully which brought a large smile on Amy's face. That same 'see you around' meant they were friends! She gave them a large wave across the air before running off. Jet smirk seeing her holding tightly onto the book and Mina's cheerful look reminded but her voice was when she spoke came out a bit off. "She is loopy."

"And lives off by her name. She's pretty stupid." Jet added. "We can get information out of that."

* * *

"They're up! They're up!" Someone yelled pointing at a billboard. The students all ran over and pushed and shoved to try to get a glance at their scores from Testing period. Many passed, others barely made it and then there was Sonic who stood at one of the highest.

"Oh! Dude! You're number two of the list!" Knuckles hooted punching Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic chuckled nervously looking over a yellow foxed rubbing his nose proudly next to him. Tails was the smartest kid at school and Sonic hadn't been able to beat his childhood friend since grade school. Sally appeared behind them jumped onto Tails and Sonic's shoulder hugging them both.

"One day you big bunch of nerds will start growing mushrooms out of your heads." She teased.

Sonic and Tails laughed, but it died away when the students around them began whispering. Getting their attentions they looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on around them until someone muttered, "She's failed again."

A burst of gasps immersed among the groups. It didn't take a second for the Sonic and his friends to know whom they spoke of. Sonic's eyes slipped over at Sally.

Sally gave an ugly frowned from hearing a group of girls nearby using 'stupid' in their sentence. They were directing it to Amy.

Just by looking at Sally it was clear fury coursed through her. Watching Sally angry was something rare, and watching her boil with rage was something nobody liked seeing. Knuckles placed a hand on Sally's shoulder bringing her out of the glare she created on her face. "Ignore them. They don't know that she gave it her all."

Sally took a deep breath aiming to calm her tensed muscles. "I hope she won't let it get to her, though."

Sonic sighed and with a small smile appearing he said, "I'm sure it won't."

* * *

"Where did I go wrong?" Amy muttered turning to the next page. She stared down at Sonic's notes trying to figure it out herself, but the more she focused on the problem the more complicated it felt. Amy scratched her head and her head fell flat on her desk.

This was her punishment for losing the notebook in the first place. She wasn't able to get a passing 'C' or better. That was, only on the math portion. She passed her English, but the points added together weren't enough for her to get a passing grade. She lost a lot of points for every wrong answer she got.

But she didn't want to give up now.

A knock came from the door and Amy turned her head. Sonic's head appeared on the door of her room and she shot her head up lightly blushing. She'd forgotten about Sonic. The reason he lend her his books were for her to pass, but she'd fail. He was angry.

Sonic walked in looking around her room coolly. This was the first time he had step inside room since he'd move in. Her pink colored room was bright and there was a lot of furniture around. He focused back on her and stopped inches away from where she sat. She eyed the notes in front of her and his brows raised up. "You failed."

"I know," She muttered looking down at the floor. He didn't even bother with being light on his words, but she guessed she deserved it. He shouldn't have to hold back.

"Did my notes not help?"

His sudden question made her flinch back. It wasn't that it didn't help, but it was lost before it be of use to her. Then again she shouldn't have left the studying until last minute. Amy avoided eye contact. "It did. I did study…"

"Is that why you kept avoiding me yesterday too? Because you were so hurried to study?" Sonic questioned with a light smirk.

"I wasn't avoiding," Amy lied with a broken grin.

Sonic chuckled walking around the room looking at the other neat stuff she had around. "And you still failed."

Amy raised her head at him a little annoyed. "I know."

"That's sad," Sonic shook his head and finally sat down on her bed looking straight at her.

Amy made a face and stood up from her desk chair. "Y-You know if you came to make fun of me…" She trailed off lowering her sight down at the floor. Her cheeks flustered. It'd gotten harder for her to speak with him.

"No, actually, I came to see my notes." He said simply. Amy nodded and grabbed both of the notebooks, a salmon and baby blue one, and handed him. "Here."

But he didn't take it back. Instead, he stared at her with a light smile and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Amy asked her hand lowering in front of him.

"I never said I wanted it back. I came to see some problems so that I can review them with you." He said.

Amy's body went stiff from the shock that wormed its way to her stomach from hearing those words. Her eyes went round. The grip on the book loosened and Sonic's eyes bulged out and Sonic stood off the bed grabbing them to prevent it from getting damaged once it hit the floor. Why did she always do this when she was surprised?

"Are you going to do the same thing if it were a knife? Be careful." He chided, straightening up his back.

"Do you really mean you're going to help me study?" Her voice came out low, hope gleaming in her eyes.

Sonic's shook his head with a light smile. She really was surprised. "I wouldn't have said it otherwi-!"

Sonic was cut off by Amy's sudden screech. Sonic's wide eyes watched as Amy jumped up and down with a grand smile. She stopped jumping and with bright big eyes she said, "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Sonic threw a nervous smile and he lifted one finger up. "On one condition. You stay focus. You won't be texting, or taking long breaks, or skipping studying sessions anymore. You didn't study long enough to understand the material. That's why you failed."

"Actually," Amy began with a long ragged sigh. She avoided looking at him directly. "I couldn't study for the math part." Sonic's narrowed his eyes confused. Amy fidget with her shirt and moved her eyes around, anywhere, but where he was. "I lost the math notes yesterday, and since I spend almost all day looking for it that I couldn't study." She admitted, hoping her honesty with him would give a good start up, but the harrowed eyes he made directly at her told her she should have kept quiet.

"Then what's this?!" He questioned staring at the baby blue colored notebook as if it were something unknown sent from another world.

"Ah, but one of my new friends found it for me this morning, but by then it was too late to memorize anything really." Amy clarified her hands up in defense.

"New friend?" Sonic said in a questing tone.

A brilliant smile overtook her whole face and he thought for a second that it shined brightly just like the sun when it was on its high peak that it hurt his eyes. "Yea! My new friend Mina. She found it for me luckily, so I didn't lose it."

Just before she finished something flicker intensively inside Sonic's eyes, which she thought was flaring fire, but when she took another look, he was calm, hearing her. She blinked confused. Was she seeing things?

"Mina, huh?" He said in a low voice.

"Yea, do you know her?" Amy questioned.

"More or less."

"Guess that's not surprising. You know everyone." Amy said, with a light smile, but Sonic frowned.

"Are you sure it's smart hanging around with those two new so called friends?" Sonic suddenly asked.

Amy gave him a surprised glance. "You mean Jet and Mina? Why wouldn't it be smart. We're friends."

"Friendship isn't built right away. You need to get to know them before you consider them your friends." Sonic explained rising an eyebrow.

"Then the same would apply to Sally. I met her around that time too."

"You careless girl," He muttered with an eye roll. Even if he were to throw in white lies or warnings she'd walked right around his advice. She just wouldn't listen to reason when it came to having friends.

Amy pouted and tried to snatch the notes away from him, but Sonic was quick.

"Well! Are you going to help me or not!? Isn't that why you came?" Amy whined, not wanting to hear the nonsense he was telling her.

He walked over to the desk setting that topic aside and opened the math notebook. Amy followed behind and watched he point down at a few problems. "Alright listen, you've got some time before the final testing period starts again. You'll have the basics memorized within two days."

"Two days!? I need more time than that."

"It's two days or nothing."

"I'm sorry. Two days then…"

 **:xXx:**

The air grew chilly and the skies turned dark with clouds either ready to snow or rain. In this cold weather it wouldn't surprise anyone if it started snowing. Amy rubbed her hands together and let hot air from her mouth warmed up her hands. It was sunny not too long ago, she thought distantly watching the dark clouds mount together.

"It's been cold lately," A voice said from behind her, but it didn't startle Amy. She was used to Jet popping out of nowhere and greeting her.

"I like the cold weather," Amy claimed, with a smile as Jet and Amy made their way inside the building and Amy was no longer able to see the sky.

Jet smirked and looked around the area. "I guess it's cool."

"I like it especially when it rains. That's when you see groups of friends huddling together under cover or pairs sharing an umbrella. It's wonderful." Amy said cheerfully glancing sidelong at Jet.

"It's not going to rain though. Everyone's saying it's going to snow later at night. That's when it gets real nice. Cuddling together," Jet said elbowing Amy, but she shoved him away chuckling.

Jet stopped Amy as he grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. Amy winced back, but his smile reassured her from any nervousness. "Speaking of night. Are you busy then?"

"Yea, I'm stuck studying." Amy said with no energy. She had been studying with Sonic every day after dinner, and they wouldn't stop till a few hours later. She'd grown sleep deprive and the lazy side of her was making its way back. Sonic, although, made sure she'd stay intact.

"Take a break from that. Mina asked me to invite you to her Christmas party later. We're gonna watch the snow fall and turn up." He said with a flashy grin.

The idea caught her interest. It was the first time she'd been invited to a student party. Other than Sally, Jet was her second friend to invite her anywhere, but she was busy to ever go out with him anywhere. Maybe a break would do.

Sonic flitted across her mind and a frown went upon her lips.

"My dad will get mad…" She lied wistfully.

"I'll even invite Sonic for you." Jet raised his eyebrows up and down knowingly at her.

Amy blushed furiously nervously laughing. "I don't think—"

"Please, we never hang out. I thought we were friends?"

Amy's throat became dry and she breathed heavily. She couldn't hold back what she didn't mean; she was unable to control her emotions. "Fine,"

"Perfect! It's at eight at night. Here, take out your phone." Jet said.

Amy took out her phone and Jet texted the address on her notes. He saved it and handed her back the phone. Amy looked at it and Jet rustled her quills. "See ya."

This was the worst position she could ever put herself in. She lowered her head and she set her jaw. She'd dug herself into a hole. She knew if she asked Sonic if she could go, he'd say no without a doubt.

She blew air out of her mouth and bit her lip hard, feeling pain. She wanted to go. Her mind and body screamed out overjoyed with the invite. Now, would it hurt to try to convince Sonic for her to let her go? She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

What was she doing?! Getting all worked up because Sonic wouldn't let her go. He wasn't her dad or anything. She didn't need to ask permission.

But then why did she feel so bad?

Because she liked him? Amy growled. No, that wasn't it.

Having fun and meeting new students who could potentially be her new friend tomorrow was what she need this one time at least. A break wasn't a bad thing. That thought pumped her up.

It was clear she couldn't let Sonic know, but now she needed an excuse for her father. One that could lead her escape from dinner. She continued to walk straight down the hall with her thoughts in the clouds.

Around the corner Sonic leaned against a wall with his eyes closed. Amy passed right passed him without her noticing and he opened his eyes gazing at the back of her head. He exhaled slowly uncrossing his arms.

 **:xXx:**

Bernadette placed the last bowl of food on the table and waited for Eliot and Sonic to sit down. He watched as Sonic's eyes searched around without his head moving. She looked over at Eliot with a smile and closed her eyes saying, "Looking for Amy?"

"Yes," Sonic replied honestly to Eliot's surprise.

"She won't be joining us for dinner." Eliot said fixing his chair appropriately.

Sonic's eyebrows rose a notch. He took a fork into his hand. "Is she busy?"

"I believe so. She called earlier saying she was going to a friend's house to study." Eliot responded adding a polite 'thank you' to Bernadette who placed food in his plate.

Sonic, meanwhile, looked away with eyes lidded and mouth quirked. "Oh," He said faintly as Eliot laughed, proud that his daughter was enjoying friends' company. Sonic didn't say anything else, he twirled the fork in is hand watching his reflection on it.

He had expected that much of her. To make up a lie about having friends or studying…

Although, he hated to admit that he had a bit of faith in the choice she'd make.

As for her dad and lying. Testing Period was over her dad not know that?

He was served food. Pork chops with green beans on the side. He poked one of the beans with his fork and it got stuck on it and he lifted it up to his eyelevel. He released a short laugh and whispered, "Stupid girl,"

* * *

 **OOOOO~**

 **Next chapter ya'll! Don't worry you won't have to wait long ;D But prepare. It's going to be one long ride!**


	10. 10) Drunk

**Already by the name of this chapter you know something's about to go down. I can't fool you there.**

 **Just a heads up warning though!**

 **This is a rated T story, so there is language to be thought about. I will try to reduce it as much as possible. Thank you.**

 **Also Happy Birthday to any 29thers this lovely Leap Year ;D**

 _Ghost Hunt - Silent Christmas_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Drunk**

Sonic and Knuckles turned around the corner of the stairs heading down while talking to each other. Just before they stepped on the last step Mina appeared with a smile on her face. Sonic stopped abruptly and Knuckles was taken aback flinching. She glanced at Knuckles which startled him even more.

"Can I borrow Sonic?" She inquired, her smile seeming too bright for Knuckles to handle.

He nervously looked away and gave Sonic a wave good-bye. Sonic gave him a look of disbelief that his friend abandoned him so easily. Sonic raised his hand up to his forehead, pressings his fingers hard on it, annoyed.

"You should really stop this." He began in a low voice.

"Stop what?" Mina turned her head looking at him innocently.

"Whatever it is you're doing. I know it was you who sent Rouge and Shade," Sonic said in a matter a factly, his hand falling.

"Was it? Anyway, I have to say something." She said hastily.

"Again?" Sonic muttered, crossing his arms.

"Don't look tense. Relax a bit. I'm not here to confess my unrequired love or anything." She teased.

Sonic's mouth quirked. "Good, that puts me at ease."

"Haha," Her hands clenching into fists. Sonic's rolled his eyes seeing as how he pulled a nerve. Typical of a girl to contradict herself, he thought. But she had that one coming.

"Anyway," Mina started with a smile. "Have you heard of the Christmas party going on later at night?"

Sonic groaned already not interested. "If you want me to go then you're wasting your time." He said turning around.

"Hey! It's not polite to leave when a girl's talking." Mina said giggling after him. Sonic looked over his shoulder, but was turned over when Mina grabbed his arm and spun him around to a wall on the side.

Sonic glowered yanking his hand away, "Stop,"

"It's going to be at Jet's. You should consider going." She said and leaned in whispering, "Or you'll miss out."

Sonic's mouth opened, but the words never came out. Around the corner he heard a familiar faint laugh and his eyes automatically searched around, but he kept a still look on his face making it difficult for Mina to read.

"Speaking of night. Are you busy then?"

That was Jet's voice. Sonic recognized it very well. And he was talking to Amy. Sonic glanced back at Mina. "There's no need for me to go." He was getting tired of Mina's constant persisting. School hadn't even started yet and he already had to deal with this early in the morning.

"I'll even invite Sonic for you."

Sonic turned his head again thinking he heard his name around the corner, but he turned back quickly focusing on Mina. He found himself secretly listening into their conversation. He wanted to leave...

"Hope you can come." She said wiggling her fingers as a goodbye and walked away leaving Sonic's side.

Mina left and Sonic's eyes steadied at the leaving figure. What a strange coincidence that Amy and Jet were just around the corner from him and Mina. Even stranger was that they were both being invited to this party simultaneously by different partners.

He scowled. This was planned, but why?

Sonic was going to walk away not wanting part of any scheme if Mina had created one, but his feet wouldn't move.

He could still hear them talking in the distance.

He leaned on the wall quietly as Jet and Amy finished their conversation.

But when it finished disappointment filled around Amy's answer. He closed his eyes tightly, his head resting on the wall.

Her answer irritated him. She'd given in to his request even though she knew clearly the responsibility she had and she was doing fine until Jet replied back with a weakness. " _I_ _thought we were friends_ "

No control over her emotions was going to drive her in the wrong direction. His eyes opened. Seeing her suddenly pass right by him from the corner put him at edge. He secretly prayed she wouldn't turn around and she didn't. She was deep in thought.

He watched her leave and sighed.

From the experiences of being with her Amy was pretty tough and had her wise moments. Even with that answer said he expected Amy to rethink things clearly and take in mind about her more important tasks.

He didn't understand it well, but it was because she was strong willed that he didn't approach her. Would it be the party or to study? This was to be her own personal life test.

* * *

 **(And she failed that too xD)**

Dressed in a comfy coat and a red flowy dress under with leggings and some boots, Amy walked the cold street looking down at her phone's written directions. The wind blew fresh air onto her cool cheeks and she huddled closer to her scarf. Her head lifted and she looked around the large houses around. They almost looked like mansions.

She was left in awe at the sight that one of these houses held a party of only students from her house and to think she had been invited to it. As she continued down, soon the sound of music rang in her ears. A few houses away, a large brown house were lit in bright lights and from the windows figures could be seen walking around with cups in their hands.

Her jaw opened and she fixed herself quickly, making her appearance looked like she hadn't walked there and wasn't tired. The wind messed up her quills quite a bit, but she smoothed it over. Then she made her way to the opened door where a group stood by the door laughing and cracking jokes.

Amy approached them and with a light smile at them she gave her excuse, but one of them didn't move. "What? Who are you?"

"I'm Amy. I was invited." Amy said nervously. The group gave each other blank confused stares and the guy leaning on the doorway leaned forward. "Flunk girl? Why would anyone invite you?"

Amy stepped back with narrowed eyes. "Mina invited me."

"Mina?" The guy raised an eyebrow and his head turned to look over his shoulder. "Hey! Mina!"

Amy leaned to the side and Mina came to view. She wasn't too deep into the crowd. She was talking to some girls near some stairs not too far from the entrance. When Mina turned and spotted Amy peeking by the doorway she gasped, and excused herself so that she could head over.

"Did you invite flunk girl?" The guy asked scornfully.

"Hey," Mina said firmly and gave Amy an apologetic look. "C'mon."

She took Amy's arm and pulled her in and glanced at the boys around. She gave them a smile which gave them made them uncomfortable. Amy looked over at Mina. "Thanks Mina."

"Don't mention it. Jet's waiting outside." Mina said, pushing them past the crowd. Inside the house was hot a sticky, making it hard to breath. It smelled strongly of beer and smoke. Holding her breath until they reached the backyard, Amy's mouth separated in excitement.

There was a DJ playing some music. There were torches that gave out heat to those who sat on some couches. Students danced near the DJ, jumping in sync to the sound of the music.

Amy gasped her eyes popping. Mina grinned and pulled her to one of the couches where Jet sat with a purple weasel.

"Jet!" Mina called making him turn. His eyes caught Amy and he stood up with a large grin.

"Hey!" He eyed her top to bottom and chuckled. "Looking good,"

Amy blushed and giggled. "Thank you."

The weasel next to him got up to and smirked at her. "So, this's the famous Flu- I mean Amy."

Amy's heart pounded hard on her chest. Someone new. The first thing she had to do was introduce herself, but he already knew her. She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you," was all she could bring out.

"Ye. Name's Nack. Nack the Weasel." He tipped his brown hat and gave her a little wink.

Amy beamed her cold cheeks warming up with the blush in her cheeks. Jet laughed and wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulder. "Now let's party!"

"Bring us some drinks, Doug!" Nack yelled at one of his friends while Mina and Jet laughed along with Amy.

The music was loud but the students all talked over it, straining their voices so that they could be heard. Amy could hear the hooting coming from inside the house. Nack made his friend bring them some drinks of the four of them. As Jet talked to Amy, Mina slipped in some power on one of the drinks Nack brought. That was the drink she handed over to Amy.

"Cheers!" Jet announced, rising his cup. "To us friends," and they all followed ending it with a taste of the soda drink.

Amy gasped and looked at the cup. Friends. It was amazing how far she'd come from being the loneliest girl in school to being part of a group at a party. And all she and to do was try just like Sonic said.

Sonic…

She lowered her drink.

He was the reason why she was how she was now. He may not admit it, but he guided her a bit, always there helping her when she needed it the most. A feebly smile appeared on her lips. She didn't want to feel bad, but the guilt was tugging at her heart. He was probably at home, angrily cursing out her name. After all, he bent his own rules a bit just so that she was content.

 _"Stay away from my personal space!"_

' _No'_

She shook her head and held her cup tightly. Even with all the help he'd given her, he didn't consider her his friend. Probably too embarrassed to tell anyone too because she wasn't smart like him. She convinced herself with that thought and smiled confidently.

She was going to forget about it tonight, and leave all her troubles for her tomorrow's self. Right now she deserved this and raised the cup up to chug it down. Mina stared at her carefully, sipping a bit of her own too.

The party continued.

Sodas that were being given were replaced with alcohol. The clouds became a darker shade of gray soon promising snow to fall at any minute. It had been an hour into the party and it was Amy's third and last cup of soda. Amy's eyes caught the sight, but she giggled when she received the cup from Mina and without hesitation drank up not leaving a single sip behind. She gasped for air and hooted lifting the cup up.

Jet chuckled seeing Amy drugged. It was like she had transformed into a whole other personality. Amy laughed as Nack told her something. Mina sat with a bunch of girls on a couch across from Jet, drinking.

Jet scooted closer to Amy and leaned in to Amy's ear. "Having fun?"

Amy shuttered the warm air from his mouth tickling her ear and she turned to him. "Yea!" She yelled through the sound of the music. Jet smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" He asked loudly as the music slowly increased in volume. The DJ was turning things up.

"Yea. Whas up?" She drawled giggling uncontrollably.

"How close is Sally to you?" He asked, but Amy's responded blinking confusingly at him as if he'd spoken gibberish. Jet pulled her closer to him. "C'mon Amy. Tell me. Are you, Sally and Sonic close buddies?"

"Buddies? Yea, youcanbe my buddies!" Amy said loudly, giggling in the middle of her sentence. Jet gritted his teeth and looked around finding Nack receiving a beer bottle from a friend.

"Hey Nack!" Jet called out. "Get me one."

Meanwhile, Amy began randomly fist pumping with the sound of the music when a large beer bottle came to view and Amy stared at it mesmerized. Jet grinned shaking it in front of her.

"Take a sip, Amy."

Mina's head turned to look at how Amy was doing. Seeing Amy taking a swing at her empty beer bottle, Mina's stood up from the couch, eyes popped out. "Jet!"

Jet turned with a grin. Mina went over to him and took the empty beer bottle off Amy's hands. "No~" Amy drawled softly.

"We said she wasn't going to get drunk. Then she won't be able to talk." She growled under her breath. Jet laughed, "I got it under control. Right Amy?" He leaned into her neck, nuzzling her. Amy giggled and Mina gave them a look of disgust.

Jet rose from the couch, his hand coiled with Amy's. He pulled her up and she almost stumbled forward. "Weee!~"

Now she was drunk. "We'll be right back." He told her with a wink. Mina looked scared, but she didn't follow.

Jet dragged Amy passed the students and going into the house. Mina slapped her forehead. ' _What are you doing?_ '

Amy's mind was clouded. She didn't really know what was going on around her. Everything around her was loud, it was hot and she was growing weary. Jet pulled her up some stairs and onto a large hallway. Hardly anyone was around and probably most of the rooms were being occupied, she he pushed Amy roughly to a wall.

Jet huskily whispered into her ear. "Did Sonic let you borrow those notes, last time?"

"Sonic?" Amy repeated hiccupping.

"Yea. What is he to you? Why is he hanging around with a girl other than Sally?"

"Wha's he to me?" Amy said muddled.

Jet narrowed his eyebrows, but he leaned forward pressing his lips on her bare neck. "Pretend I'm Sonic. What would you tell him?"

Amy whimpered pushing at his chest. "No! No! Jet, dis wrong,"

Jet groaned getting tired that no good information was slipping out of Amy. He grabbed her arms tightly and shook her. "Talk Amy. Why did Sally take you into her group so easily? Why did you have Sonic's notes?! Are you secretly important to him?"

Her head spun rapidly with each question. Her stomach was aching and her throat was dry. She wasn't giggly anymore and her energy was draining away from his shaking her. Amy's hand rested on his arms and Amy shook her head vigorously. "I don't want dis! I waanna daaance!"

Jet laughed darkly. "You wanna dance? Alright, fine! Let's dance."

Jet pressed her whole body up against the wall and Amy yelped feeling Jet lift her body up. Hands traveled down her waist feeling her curves. It scared Amy and she pushed her hands up at Jet's face.

"No! Jet!? Thisisn'tdancing!" she cried her words tumbling from her mouth in a rush.

But he wasn't stopping and her head was aching. Amy growled peevishly and her hand lifted up popping out her hammer.

"Amy!?"

Amy swung her hammer at Jet sending him flying across the hall to the other wall hard. Amy's head turned to the side. Even with her vision distorted she could make out the color blue in front of her. The figure who called out her name was none other than Sonic. She laughed stumbling and placed her hammer on the floor so she could lean for support. In her fuddled point of view there stood two of them, staring at her shockingly.

Sonic rushed over grabbing her arms and moving it around his shoulder before she lost balance and fell. Reaching her side he grimaced from the strong odor of alcohol coming from her. She was beyond thinking yet she was able to defend herself against Jet, but now wasn't the time to look impressed.

"Idiot!" Sonic hissed her arm draping around his shoulder.

"Dammit!"

Sonic glanced at Jet who was getting up from the ground holding his head. He sent daggers at Amy, but his face wiped clean when Sonic came in plain view. A large dark grin plastered on his face.

"So, you actually came. You already missed half of the party." Jet laughed, gazing over at Amy. Amy nodded groggily agreeing but Sonic ignored her keeping her on her feet.

"Na, I didn't miss much." Sonic said simply with a smile. "Your types of parties aren't fun. That's why hardly anyone ever comes."

Jet's gnashed his teeth and lifted both his hands up. " _Fucker_ ,"

Sonic sent the same glare back at Jet, but Sonic didn't make any fighting movements. He had to get Amy out of here. Sonic bent over, one arm going under her legs and the other supporting her back, carrying her bridal style.

"Next time you have a question for me, ask me personally." He rebuked, the glint in his eyes giving away the calmly control tone of his voice. Sonic disappeared before his eyes leaving Jet to curse under his breath. Beyond irritated at this point, he found no other way to vex but to slam his fist hard on the wall.

 **XXx**

"The worlds…spinnin'!" Amy hooted loudly next to Sonic's ear making him abruptly stop in the middle of an empty sidewalk. Amy hiccupped and blinked absently up at him. "Oh! Es Sonic" She slurred, pointing up at him.

It was revolting to see her out of control and wild. He wasn't used to this. He set her down on the pavement to get some fresh air and away from her strong intoxicating smell.

Her feet gave up on her instantly and she slumped to the floor. "My feet are gone why are my feet gone—Oh wait! They're here. Hahaha!"

Sonic rubbed his grave expression face thinking on how he was going to get her home. She couldn't possible become sober in a matter of seconds and she smelled. She'd stink up her room and their parents would fit if they discovered her condition. Not to mention it was late at night.

Amy scrambled to her feet and staggered pointing at Sonic. "Dance with me! I wanna dance," she demanded.

Sonic glowered, "You drunken idiot," He began slowly, but his voice rose soon after. "How the _hell_ are you supposed to go home looking like this!"

Amy laughed bubbly, "You mad brah?"

"Of course I'm mad!" Sonic growled, "You knew you weren't supposed to go! Yet you let Jet coax you like that! Are you legally idiotic!?"

"Stop yellin'!" Amy cried closing her eyes tightly and covering her ears with her hands.

"And then here I come, like an idiot as well, saving your _ass_ ,!" Sonic spat throwing his hands in the air.

"Stop screamin' you big jerk!" Amy yelled back her eyes shooting up at him angrily.

"I'm the jerk!?" Sonic roared jabbing his thumb on his chest. "If it weren't for me Jet could've—!"

Sonic stopped mid-way and groaned rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm arguing with a drunk." He reminded himself and took a breath releasing it hoarsely.

"I just wanted to dance," Amy said sadness seeping in her voice.

Sonic looked around his surroundings hoping they weren't troubling anyone, but it was empty. He needed to think fast. What alternatives did he have and how could he use them ? Amy left telling her dad that she went to a friend's house to 'study'? He watched Amy wobble around with a sulking face. Amy reeked of alcohol, could hardly think for herself and her emotions were jumbled.

A thought popped out and he sighed. He had no other choice.

"Let's go," He said reaching for Amy's hand.

"Where we goin'?" Amy asked moving back so he wouldn't take her hand.

"I'm taking you to Sally's. She'll help out." He said hastily, taking her hand anyway.

"Why Sally?" Amy asked sizzling with angry.

Sonic's blinked. "She's you're friend."

"Why is it always Sally this Sally that!? Always her, huh?!" She seethed.

"What are you saying?"

Then he remembered she was drunk and he rolled his eyes. He turned around pulling her, but she was fighting back. Her feet planted on the floor and using all of the force she had to evade him from dragging her his way, she shook her head saying, "Don't go with Sally. Don't leave me!"

Her truth emotions were spilling out and unaware of it, Amy continued. It left Sonic puzzled why she looked so against the idea of going to Sally's.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm going with you." Sonic growled, pulling her a few steps forward. She was strong considering she was drunk and a bit smaller than him. "I'm trying to help you!"

Amy's force gave in and Sonic's strong hand, which was the only hand left pulling, sent them both flying to the floor. Amy landed on Sonic and Sonic flat on his back. "You," He began grimacing.

Amy's head lifted tears threating her. "Really?"

"Yea! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you hate stupid girls like me." Amy sadly stammered.

"The hell?" Sonic gasped, leaning back on his hands and rising up in a sitting position with Amy. "If anything I don't like you drunk, but I don't hate you."

"You don't hate me?" Amy squeaked sounding surprised. "Then why are you sooo mean to me?"

"It's because you're stupid that I'm mean." He admitted a bit annoyed, but his look was growing soft. His eyes searched hers under the dim lighting.

"Jerk!" Amy snapped, punching his chest and Sonic laughed making Amy stop. His laughing was soothing and relaxing, like a song tone ringing in her ears. Her eyes found his emerald orbs and put her in a trance.

"But that doesn't mean I hate you." He stated with a smile. "Hopefully you're not drunk enough to forget that Jet isn't a good guy. He isn't and never was your friend."

"But now I only have one friend..."

"What are you talking about? You still have another one right here." He chuckled.

Utter bliss skittered across the girl's features and the tears that had threatened gushed out. To hear him saying that to her was a wish come true. Sonic laughed wiping the tears off her flushed cheeks.

In her mind, Sonic wasn't sounding like the Sonic she was so used to being with. This was a completely different atmosphere he brought. Amy's eyes fell half-way gazing at him passionately. He was mean and yes he had told her he didn't want to interact with her, but even so his actions never followed up his words. Always looking out for her, talking to her, letting her cook with him, his smile when he'd thank her and his smirk when he was teasing her. Saving her from her own disaster, he showed her the exact opposite.

Jet had told her that he didn't like getting close to any girl besides Sally. But that was wrong.

He was here with her right now telling her she was his friend. He indeed didn't hate her.

It was then that she knew that this was the hedgehog she had a crush on, this was the guy she was falling in love with. Incapable to controlling the impulse, in sudden swing, her lips pressed hotly onto Sonic's.

He hadn't expected it and his eyes snapped wide open as Amy's lips molded with his. She kissed him aggressively pressing him back a bit but his hands planted on the floor keeping him up. The taste of alcohol disgusted him and the smell that brushed across his face when she breathed from her nose was revolting that he forcefully pushed her back and off him. Amy fell on the floor next to him and sniveled.

Sonic wiped his mouth with his arm and crawled backwards away from her. "What the—!"

"My head," Amy moaned, trying to get up but weakened, by the drugs she had, her eyes slowly fluttered close. "Sonic?!" She managed to whimper, the last drops of tears sliding out her eyes and down her cheeks.

Then her body went still and Sonic panicked, but a moment too soon. She gave out a few groans and her eyes slowly opened half-way looking up at the sky. Sonic hissed something under his breath and got off the ground glaring down at Amy. He crouched down, his arms reaching out to grab her, but he noticed his hands shook. He clenched both hands into fist and he clicked his tongue.

Out of the corner of his eye something white came to view. A snowflake fell and landed slowly on Amy's hot cheek and melted at the touch. "Cold," she whispered.

His head faced up towards the sky watching the snow fall from the dark skies.

* * *

 **Aww and all Amy wanted to do was dance... HAHA**

 **I think my best chapter yet. Drunk Amy was funny and her speech was completely inspired by my own friend's personal experience. Like saying he had no feet when he was on the floor 'W' position. It was really funny I decided to put it here.**

 **Okay you guys. She was drugged but I don't mean like the kind of drug we all know, but it was more to get her to forget her memory, so don't worry ^.^' But it did cause her to become moody and emotional and the beer she had was the big blow.**

 **Boy but that kiss! That drunk kiss!**

 **Will she be able remember everything that happened or will she forget?**

 **Let's wait until April everyone!**

 **Well, I'll leave it as that ;D**

 **Until weeks pass! R &R**

 **Mwahaha**


	11. 11) Snow

**Haha;D HEllo Everyone!**

 **I know you all have been waiting for me to update somewhere in April and technically it still is, but I wanted to torture everyone and not update until the very last day. Happy 30th everyone ;D**

 **But anyway, after the kiss what happened then? Everybody wants to know what's to happen now, well here it is.**

 _Needed Me- Rihanna_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Snow**

Sally was sitting in the couch of her living room, legs stretched out comfortably and eyes glued to her phone. It was a peaceful night without her parents' home and the household under her control. The time was about to hit eleven and she still wasn't tired.

The doorbell sounded and her head rose. She raised an eyebrow and swung her feet up and off the couch standing. She walked lazily up to her door a few meters away. She could see a figure through her crystal-made door but because it was dark she couldn't make out who it was.

Sally opened the door to a strong blow of wind. Sally blocked her face shivering and when she peeked out Sonic was in front of her carrying someone on his back. There were small snowflakes on his fur and Sally's eyes widened. "What the?! Sonic?"

"I need your help,"

With a simply look ofpermission, she stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. That's when she was able to see the pink color that belonged to none other than Amy. Sally's words quelled in her throat and she was left jaw-slacked. Sally closed the door and joined Sonic's side her hands wanting to reach out to help, but she didn't know how?

"Are your parents home?" Sonic asked, reached the couch inside the large white living room. He turned around bending his back down so he could place Amy down carefully. The flakes disappeared off their heads and their bodies were growing warmer. Amy groaned, her feebly eyes opening slightly.

"What now?" She groaned sounding irritable.

"No, they're staying at a hotel for the night." She said distantly still surprised of the situation.

"That's good," Sonic glanced at her side-long. "Sorry, for coming like this."

"No it's fine," Sally said, unconsciously. Those weren't the words she should be saying, but she didn't know where to start. Sonic understood she was confused and so he sighed and scratched his head.

"I've got some explaining to do, huh." he chuckled dryly.

Sally went on her knees in front of Amy and pushed off some quills off her face and positioned her on her back comfortably. Amy squinted at her and then smiled. "You're soo _purdy_ ,"

That's when she smelled it. "What did you do to her?"

"Wha-what do you take me for?" Sonic gasped affronted.

"She smells of alcohol !" Sally exclaimed in dismay. "Did you take her drinking you jerk?!"

' _How did I end up a jerk_?' he jadedly wondered. "I didn't do this to her." He explained. "Jet did."

The name itself caused damage into Sally's brown eyes and she stared up at him appalled. Sonic went over to the other couch and sat down with a ragged sigh.

"Wait, then why are you with her?" She said sounding confused.

"There's a reason for that…" He muttered avoiding her gaze when he said that but his eyes shifted back. "But first Amy. Can she stay here for the night? I can't take her home like this."

"Yea, but you've got to tell me everything. I don't understand." She said and Sonic nodded. With that, Sally stood up and rushed out of the living room. "Be right back."

 **(:xXx:)**

Sally sat Amy up to helped her drink some water. Sally fed her bread with celery and tomato soup to sober her just a bit if anything. Gladly, Amy never felt the need to throw up and soon fell asleep. Through that time Sonic had clearly explained everything that'd happen and why Sonic was with Amy. Sally listened thoroughly gaping most of the time. When Sonic finished Sally, although understanding, couldn't really believe everything he'd told her.

"So you're telling _me_ you live in Amy's house, because you're parents are getting married making you guys step siblings. Um and you guys kept it a secret from school but somehow Jet found out?" She said, her eyes roaming around in thought.

"No, I don't think Jet knows, but I'm guessing he found out about some notes I handed to Amy. She lost them and Mina found it, Amy said. Jet must have taken it from her." Sonic explained still sitting on the couch.

Sally bit her lip and turned her gaze towards Amy who slept peacefully, lightly snoring. Sally nodded understanding. "So they're both behind this," Sally chuckled ominously. "To think they'd scoop this low. Man, if it weren't for you Amy would've been in trouble."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that. She smacked Jet off with some hammer of hers before I got to do anything,"

"A hammer? While drunk?" Sally questioned baffled.

"The drunk are scary." Sonic chuckled dryly and stood up from the couch. "Anyway, I'm going back home. Her dad's probably wondering where she is."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Amy originally said she went to a friend's house to study. It's snowing hard right now so I'll just say she stayed over cause of it." He said, but Sally shook her head.

"But it's stormy out there and if you arrive home, knowing you're mom, she'll wonder why you didn't pick her up or something." Sally laughed with a grin.

"Good point," he said. "Then can I stay over too?"

"Oh yes! Sleepover! We can all share my room!" Sally chippered, rising up from the couch next to Amy. "Carry Amy upstairs."

Sonic got his phone out. "First let me call my mom."

Sally stared at him as he dialed his mom's number and when he placed the phone in his ear.

Sally spoke in a hinting tease, "You're doing a lot for one girl. Are you sure it's cause of your mom."

Sonic gaze at her his fazed eyes squinting. "Trust me it is."

"But lying to your mom isn't like you,"

"Who said anything about lying? She just won't be told any extra details." He said and then a small voice was heard from the phone. "Hey, mom,"

* * *

The snowfall that was said to be light and beautiful turned harsh and strong overnight and continued on towards the next day. It was dawn and Amy slept on Sally's bed while Sally took the small couch near her. Sonic leaned on a wall near the window pane with arms crossed over his chest. Outside, the strong winds howled creating a loud whistling sound which woke up Amy from her sleep. She blinked her eyes a few times before groaning and sitting up from the bed. Her head and eyes throbbed and she felt nauseous.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and the first thing she saw were green eyes glowering at her. She could've sworn it glowed with angry.

Amy didn't move. She didn't move for what seemed a long while. Confused and aching she didn't know if she was really seeing Sonic in front of her.

"Sonic?" She barely whispered.

Sonic's eyes narrowed even more. He got off the windowpane. By then Amy was inspecting the area and came to realize she wasn't at the party anymore. That Jet and Mina were gone and that she was sitting on an unknown bed in a room she didn't recognize. Sonic took a quick look at Sally, but the girl was in a deep slumber.

"W-what happened?" Amy asked alerted. She covered her body with the sheets but Sonic hushed her.

"Can you stand?" He whispered, leaning in close to her and she blushed moving away. It took a moment for her to respond.

"I…yea,"

"Follow me," He moved back.

It was like she went under his control, his spell, where she did exactly as he told her. She uncovered herself and stepped out of bed. The light snoring from the couch made her flinch. A mobian was sleeping but was covered by a blanket so she didn't know who it was. She followed Sonic outside the room without questioning. The household was dark and quiet with the sounds of their shoes making the only source of noise. Sonic's intention was to bring Amy away from Sally's room and downstairs to the living room.

"Sit down," He told her and she did on the same couch she was laid upon last night. But she didn't know that.

"First things first, how do you feel? Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I'm dizzy," Amy blinked groggily. Was he not mad at her, she thought. She began to think about last even as her head hurt. "I went to the party. We were having a good time. Music. Dancing. Jet and Nack talking to me. Uh I think I saw Mina pouring powder on her drink and…." She gasped. "Jet was angry I think. I don't remember it."

Sonic's tensed muscles relaxed when he didn't hear her mention the kiss. The memory was vivid and he could still feel the taste of alcohol in his mouth. That aside, Sonic had heard enough to understand one thing. The powder she explained Mina poured wasn't for her drink, but for Amy. What she poured in. "Anything else?"

Amy was quiet for a moment and with her expression unchanged she shook her head. Sonic stared at Amy with such a disapproving yet relieving look that Amy didn't need words for her to understand that he wasn't happy with her.

"Where am I?" She suddenly asked actually wanting to know. For a living room, it was luxurious. The couches, the walls, the expansion of the room looked too expensive.

"Sally's house. She let us stay over." He stated then added sharply. "Because you were too drunk to go home."

"D-Drunk!?" She exclaimed her voices echoing on the walls. Sonic put his finger on his lips shushing her.

"Sally's sleeping. Speak softly." He said in a warning tone.

"Sorry," She whispered astonished. "Wait, so I was drunk? But I don't remember drinking anything," Her voice trailed off her sentence sounding bad. "I mean, I know I wouldn't. I've never touched alcohol in my entire life."

"You can't say that anymore. Last night Mina probably put some kind of powder on your drink. She didn't have it, she gave it to you. Maybe then you had a little something to drink. That's why you can't remember," He said, crossing his arms.

"Mina wouldn't do that. She's nice and sweet to me." Amy defended.

"Mina is? You just met her. You barely know her." Sonic rebutted sharply.

"B-But Jet said we were all friends. That Mina invited me to her party," Her wavering voice stammered.

"Jet lied to you!" Sonic spat in a low voice unable to take anymore of Amy defending them. "He lied to you from the very start! That wasn't Mina's party. That was Jet's. Jet's parents own a penthouse and villa and you were giving him money. You didn't lose your notes Jet took them and handed it to Mina so she'd meet you. It was all a set up."

His words felt something close to that of a head slice like in the ninja/samurai movies, but this was much worst. Everything inside her, her feelings, her ideal thoughts, everything was crushed, to the point where breathing became difficult, but her expression gradually rallied. "Oh," was all she said.

Sonic clicked his tongue to the side calming down. He'd lost himself there. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine." Her voice was empty startling Sonic. "I needed that,"

Sonic inspected her face. It showed a blank expression almost dead, but there were no tears in her eyes and her lips didn't quiver.

"It's best to stay away from them. They aren't what you call friends."

Another stab to her heart. "It did feel good, though." She managed a broken smile. Sonic sighed sitting next to her as she added, "To have friends like them."

"No," Sonic said. "Don't think of that as a friendship. Think of it as a lesson. A friend is someone who won't put friendship before you're principles. They'll look out for you and support you,"

Amy glanced sidelong at him with her broken smile gone. The blank expression was gone too. Sonic offered her a small genuine smile. Amy returned it and that relieved Sonic. "Like you."

Sonic head flinched but he still kept his smile. He avoided looking at her recalling what he told her last night. "Yea. Like me."

Her heart contracted. A small blush formed on her cheeks and allowed the warm feeling to overcome in her stomach. It may have been stated officially now, but both of them, somewhere in their hearts, knew that their friendship grew over time, when they least expected it.

"Amy, what's your number?" Sonic suddenly asked.

"Y-You want my number?!"

"Yea, to better look after an idiot." He razzed while still being somewhat serious.

Amy frowned. "What?!"

Sonic shushed her still keeping in mind that Sally was sleeping. Although upstairs, near the stairs, Sally leaned her back on a wall hearing everything. She had her hands covering a wide smile on her lips and her eyes beamed avidly.

* * *

There was talk at school. Eyes watched Sonic's table carefully not believing their eyes. The big shocker it threw everyone into when they spotted Amy, the flunk girl, sitting on the same table as them confidently. Unlike before, the atmosphere when she sat with them was awkward and tensing making her leave early or sit quietly in the edge of the seat. Now Amy sat next to Sally talking to everyone. She managed to get into a conversation with Knuckles for the first time.

Sonic glanced up briefly at her laughing as Knuckle told her and Silver a joke. Sally eyed him from across the table grinning. Sonic felt Sally's intensive stare for a while and closed his eyes re-opening them over at her.

Sally's grin widened when his attention was at her. Her eyebrows rose up and down conspiratorially. He raised a quizzical eyebrow, but she didn't cease the grin.

"Sonic?" A girl came to the table with a small snow glob in her hands. Sonic turned to the little pigtail chinchilla and blinked.

"Yea?"

"I-I was wondering if you'd be my partner for the winter dance?" she asked shyly her hands out gesturing for him to take the globe.

The table went silent and everyone eyed Sonic. A drop of sweat appeared on his head and Sonic chuckled dryly. "I'm sorry, but I don't plan on going."

Disappointed the girl bit her lip looking away. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry for bothering you."

The girl left leaving the table's eyes gleaming at Sonic. Sonic glared back. "What?!"

"Liar. You're going!" Knuckles said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"So it's back again." Tails chirped. "I'm definitely going."

"Me too! I love the school's fruit punch." Silver added with a nod.

"I don't plan on going," Sonic repeated quietly.

Amy leaned close to Sally whispering. "What was up with the snow globe?"

"Oh. You didn't know? If you want to go with a partner you have to offer a snow globe and hey have to agree." Sally explained loud enough for the table to hear.

"Say, Amy, have you gone to the winter dance?" Knuckles asked curiously.

Amy shook her head. "Never had the chance."

Sally's eyes shifted over to Sonic with a mischievously look. Sonic got the hint that she was fiercely trying to convey something, but he'd rather not know. Ignoring her by looking to the side Sally growled.

"Want to come with us?" He asked and Amy sat straight up. "It's a school event but it's actually pretty chill. Good music. Good food."

"Oh, do I need to give you a snow globe?" Amy asked innocently. Knuckles and Silver burst into laughter with Sally giggled. She leaned her chin on her hand looking at her sideways. "No, giving a snow globe to someone is like asking them on a date."

"Like? It _is_ asking them on a date," Tails corrected.

"Oh. But yea, I wanna go." Amy agreed eyes beaming. "When is it?"

"Before New Year's," Silver paused muttering, "I think. Or was it the day of?"

"It's on New Year's eve." Sally reassured, eyes going back to Sonic and Sonic looked back with a fake smirk.

"Is there something you want to say?" Sonic asked his tone annoyed.

"No, nothing at all," She returned the same furious look. Amy giggled finding it funny and closed her lunchbox. She stood up from the table at the same time Sonic did with his tray. They paused for a second to exchange glances but continued to get out from the bench.

"Ooo, where you two going?" Sally asked curiously.

They both spoke in unison. "I'm going to my locker" "My Locker."

Startled, they faced each other. Their lockers were near each other. Sally smirked while Knuckles and Tails laughed and Silver tilted his head. Silver stood up. "I'll accompo—gah!"

Sally kicked Silver under the table but turned to the two hedgehogs.

"Well, go along then," Sally said her hands shooing them off. Sonic didn't mind it too much, but Amy tried her hardest to suppress a blush and failed miserably. Sonic walked ahead first with Amy following behind him.

"The hell was that for!?" Silver complained sitting back down and rubbing his leg. Knuckles tapped this shoulder as to comfort him. The table stared at them as they left.

They weren't surprised. Not anymore at least. Sonic made it clear to his friends that he had become Amy's friend and that he acknowledged her. But neither Sally nor Sonic told them the real story behind that of their friendship. Knuckles head turned to Sally.

"Something 'bout Sonic's different." Knuckles claimed and Sally's brown eyes glanced at him.

"I'll bet its age." Silver said, still rubbing his leg.

"Age has nothing to do with it," Sally said placidly. Remembering the way Sonic spoke to Amy back at her house made her smile. "It's something else."

 **(:xXx:)**

Amy walked next to Sonic having a few girls stare as they passed. She was aware that many girls didn't like the idea of a flunk girl with one of the smartest guys in school, not to mention attractive, but she thought they were being a bit over the top. There was no need for mad dogging, she thought.

"So, why aren't you going to the winter dance?" Amy asked wanting to get a conversation going, to distract herself from the glaring vibes.

"Should I want to go?" He asked, but not in a mean way.

"I mean, Sally and the rest are going, so why not?" She questioned.

Sonic made a face. "School made events are kinda boring."

"But not when you're with a lot of friends," Amy said archly, raising a finger up.

Sonic's eyes shifted over to her and he gave her a pointed look. "Is that all you ever think about? Having loads and loads of friends?"

Amy's playful look was exchanged with a subdued stare forward. "Having tons of friends for you is nothing since you've always had them without trying, but I've had a hard time making friends. I've only ever had one real friend before, but she moved away in middle school."

He frowned ruefully for bringing back that strong topic to her. He understood her past experiences with having friends went down the drain and having them now meant a lot to her. He backed away from the subject. "Having so many friends isn't as good as you think it is."

Sonic and Amy reached their lockers a few meters apart from each other. Sonic opened his locker first. Amy didn't open hers. She stared at him addle headed.

"What makes you say that? The more the merrier, right?" She asked.

"It seems that way to you, but many would rather have four quarters than one hundred cents." He said grabbing out a book and closing his locker shut. Amy still hadn't opened her locker. Amy placed both hands on her hips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She inclined, eyes narrowing.

Sonic chuckled seeing how she couldn't do the math and leaned on the lockers. "I've told you before, but choose your friends wisely. You'll find yourself happier with less."

Seeing Sonic crack a smile, at something funny that she didn't get, made her smile smugly with her head held high. "Tell me something I don't know."

Sonic grinned slyly. "I already did smart one,"

She squint and pucker her lips as if she were about to spit. He was calling her stupid! She stepped forward to swing her hand at his shoulder, but he blocked it with his arm laughing. Through that intimate playful moment behind Sonic a figure appeared and interrupted them.

"Flirting in the hallways, how cute."

Sonic and Amy turned. Mina stood before them and Amy could hear the gasp that escaped from her mouth. Sonic's smile disappeared and he stood up firmly. Mina walked closer to them and with a cheery smile she said, "It's been a while, Amy," she forced to make her eyes contact with Sonic and under her breath added, "Sonic,"

"Yea," Sonic replied brusquely. He turned to Amy muttering a 'let's go', but she held her lunch box anxiously. She'd forgotten to put it in her locker. Sonic's eyelids fell half-way.

"Hey, what did I say about leaving a girl hanging." Mina said coyly.

Sonic turned his head. "What do you want?"

Mina approached Sonic as Amy opened her locker hastily her eyes shifting back and forth from her locker to them. Behind Mina's hands she took out a small snow globe. Sonic stayed composed but Amy's eyes widened, stopping her movements.

Before Mina could speak, Sonic interjected. "I'm not going,"

"It's not for you. I want to give this to Amy." She said with a smile.

Amy nearly dropped her lunchbox as it clashed with the locker as she grabbed it before it fell. Mina and Sonic flinched back at her. Amy nervously fixed her stance placed her lunchbox inside and blinked twice. "For me?"

"Yup," Mina walked forward, but Sonic stepped in between them. His smoldering eyes piercing through her green ones. Mina drew back.

"She's not going with you." He stated in a matter a factly.

"I was talking to Amy." She replied with a disapproving glance.

"And now you're talking to me." He gruffly replied back. "She's not interested."

Mina's eyes narrowed dangerously for the first time in Amy's eyes. Sonic stood in front of Amy protectively, away from Mina's reach. Amy wasn't scared of Mina, but she wouldn't know how to act accordingly after everything that happened. Did Sonic know that? A cloud of shame floated through her. She had to control her emotions.

Around the halls students started gathering around, whispering and muttering to each other. Sonic noticed. Causing a scene wasn't what he wanted at all, but Mina continued.

"You can't go deciding for her." Her head poked over to Amy with a smile. "What do you say, Friend? Let's go?"

Sonic gritted his teeth blocking her view again, but Amy closed her locker and placed a hand on his shoulder. She stepped forward anxiously and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I don't wanna go with you."

Mina confident smile froze and Sonic's looked over at her with such relief, but changed it into an amuse smirk. Mina's fixed her expression and chuckled dryly showing a hurt expression. "But I thought we were friends."

"Mina, right now…" Amy trailed off shaking her head but not saying anymore. She couldn't find any words to express how she felt then.

"Don't involve yourself with her anymore. Same goes for Jet." Sonic declared stepping in for her.

Red patches of rage had broken out over Mina's face. She clenched the snow globe and threw it to Sonic but he caught it at ease.

"Go to hell," She said directly staring at Sonic. Mina turned her heel and walked away. The students' talking increased, but Sonic chuckled under his breath and faced Amy.

"That was scary," She gasped holding her hand on her chest. "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic gave a quirky smile and ruffled her quills. "No problem,"

Blood heated her cheeks with a crimson blush. She worried that it could become noticeable and pushed his hand away giggling nervously. Sonic stopped and stared down at the snow globe. Amy started at it too and quietly, her eyes shifted to Sonic. Their eyes met and he lifted the snow globe towards her as to show off, but Amy gladly grabbed it thinking Sonic was handing it to her.

Although, that wasn't Sonic's intentions everyone around them thought otherwise and many girls squealed. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"I can't wait to go," Amy said dazed by it.

"Speaking of which they'll be going too huh." He stated mostly to himself. "I don't like that…"

"But we'll be with Sally," Amy told him.

"That's not the real problem here," Sonic sighed while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Just to make sure, I'm going with you."

* * *

 **AHHHH! SQUEAL EVERYONE!**

 **Nah, but I really hope you liked that Sonamy moment there. Slowly but surely you are seeing some sort of change here and boy do I tell you it's only going to get better :)!~**

 **As Mina and Jet become obstacles in Sonic and Amy's life, how will the two be able to deal with the troubles coming to. We'll see one the next update probably on my birthday :)**

 **Until weeks pass, take care everyone!**


	12. 12) Cold

**Today's my birthday!**

 **I know it's not that important, but I just felt like letting the world know, thus uploading a new chapter!**

 **My updates are actually going to becoming a little slower due to life becoming a lot more busier than before -.-, but I will never give up on these two last stories that I have planned to finish. :D So no worries :D**

 **Alright, so read this chapter now!**

 **What happens next...?**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Cold**

New Year's Eve arrived quickly. The coldest day of the month and yet Amy was fired up as she buttoned up her coat. She wore a short flowy blue dress under it with leggings and black boots. Today her father had allowed her to go out to celebrate New Year's elsewhere and that meant she was free from him worrying also because he knew Sonic was going to be with her.

Amy blushed.

Sonic had said he didn't want to go to the winter dance, because it was boring, but here he was, with a red scarf around his neck, ready to head out with her. She smiled at Sonic who stood by the doorway of her room.

"You girls take forever," He said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm _sooorry_ for not being as fast!" She stuck her tongue out at him. Sonic ignored her comment. She took another look at herself. "Perfect,"

"Let's go." He moved out of the doorway and stepped outside to wait for her.

"Impatient,"

He grinned without saying anything and Amy walked out of her room. She would have hoped he'd stare at her and compliment her about the way she looked, but he didn't. Disappointed, she pouted and both hedgehogs went down stairs and out the house. It wasn't snowing, but it was cold. Amy moved her hands up to her mouth breathing warm air into it. To her surprise, Sonic didn't have any sort of coat or sweater, but a scarf alone. Was he not cold?

"Hey," She began as they stepped down to the sidewalk. "Are you sure you wanna go?"

"Somebodies got to keep an eye on you." He said in totally blunt honesty.

"Hey! I can be careful now." Amy defended back eyes narrowed.

His gleaming eyes gazed at her fixedly. "Haha, I know that."

Staring so deeply into his eyes made her turn away quickly and with her chin up she said, "Then why do you have to keep an eye on me if you know that?"

"Because one can't be too careful," Sonic bent down. "Get on."

"Wait! Can't we walk it? My hair's going to get messed up." Her hands went up to her head covering them over.

Sonic frowned but didn't argue back with the idea. Although, he did mutter a few complains.

* * *

The winter dance was appointed at a small party hall near town on a hill. A few teachers supervised the students inside dancing, talking or eating. Sally, Knuckles, Tails and Silver stood near the snack stand when Sonic and Amy arrived together. Knuckles and Silver's eyes grew wide seeing them approaching together. Sally, on the other hand, grinned with great satisfaction.

"You're late," Sally claimed, but Sonic looked over at Amy. Amy bit her lip and looked away towards Sally.

"My bad, I wanted to walk." She apologized and Sally's grin wiped away.

"Oh, no I was just kidding! That was meant for Sonic," Sally said nervously as Sonic chuckled, walking to his friends. Knuckles and Silver raised an eyebrow at him, both at the same time, and Sonic blinked twice curiously. "Yes?"

Knuckles and Silver exchanged looks, but shook their heads. "Nothing," Silver said his hands behind his neck.

"It's rare to see you late," Knuckles added looking up at the ceiling with a large smirk.

"That _girl_ made me late." Sonic said turning to grab a cup from the table and going for the fruit punch. Tails watched as both their faces lit up with creepy grins. Tails stepped away from them shuttering. Sonic turned around sniffing the drink.

Tails' eyebrow lifted.

"It hasn't been spiked," Sally said from behind him. She and Amy joined the group again. Sonic leaned away from the drink and handed it to Amy. Sally smirked seeing that Sonic was cautious over Amy's safety.

He turned around to serve another one. Amy blushed lightly and Sally eyed Knuckles, Silver and Tails sending signals through their eyes. Tails caught on and groan.

Sonic turned around going to hand Sally a drink when she hooted suddenly making him flinch back.

"Let the night begin! I'm going to find me a partner. See you later," she waved her hand at them and walked into the dancefloor.

Knuckles and Silver exchanged surreptitious glances. "Good idea!" Knuckles said knowingly to Silver. "C'mon Silver, Tails. Let's go find some girls,"

Knuckles sent a hard stare to Tails' direction, mentally gesturing for him to follow along.

 _What are they up to_? Tails wondered jadedly.

Having no choice but to follow along, Tails sent an apologetic glance at him and followed Knuckles and Silver. Sonic and Amy were left alone. It all happened so quickly that Sonic wasn't able to say a word to them. Holding, what was Sally's cup, he shrugged and took a drink out of it.

"They were acting strange," Amy stated not looking at Sonic.

"They're always strange." He said not minding them. He knew exactly what they were doing and why. _Whatevers_ , he thought. They were only friends. Nothing to their interest was bound to happen. Sonic turned to Amy watching her stare at the students dancing as she sipped on her drink distantly.

He leaned forward to peek at her and her eyes found his and she broke off from her daze. "Ah, sorry."

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked.

Amy's eyes shimmered. If she had heard wrong, shame on her, but that sounded as if he was asking her to dance together on the dancefloor. "Really?" She asked shyly.

"Yea, go ahead." He said extending his hand out briefly, gesturing for her to walk to the dance floor.

 _Oh_.

Amy's hopes had dropped again. Shame on her for thinking that he was willing to dance with her. He didn't even see her in that way. Her heart gave a little squeeze inside her chest, but she laughed it off and shook her head. "On second thought, I'll stay."

Sonic laughed shortly. "Don't let me stop you. Go dance with Sally. She goes wild."

Amy looked hesitant. If she recalled correctly when one was given a snow globe didn't it mean that they were their partner? Why was Sonic acting so relaxed about this? Did he really not care if he was her partner or not? Then again he was here to look after her. He originally didn't want to come. Again, being nice while hurting her feelings. She smiled nervously at him hiding the disappointment in her voice. "Yea, I'll go find Sally."

He watched Amy walk off into the dancefloor. The hall's lights dimmed and multicolored laser lights shined everywhere almost blinding Sonic, but he didn't lose sight of Amy.

Far from where Sonic was Sally watched in aghast as him let Amy go without following her.

"Are you kidding me!?" she growled as Knuckles and Silver grabbed her arm before she stormed over to him. As they tried to tell her to calm down Tails sighed shaking his head. Facing Sonic as he drunk fruit punch near the food stand he noticed Sonic's eyes were looking up without wandering around. They were focusing at only one thing. Sally wasn't seeing that.

Tails smiled warmly.

The music increased and the crowd of students began cheering. The students started jumping up and down at the sound of the music. Midnight wasn't too far away from now and the party was getting started. Amy walked through the dancing crowd looking for Sally. She didn't go that far off, did she? As she passed by many students stared at her but Amy ignored everyone. That wasn't going to bother her on this special night.

Her head turned around and her eyes landed on a green hawk dancing closely with a light blue hedgehog, Reens, a girl who was in her class, but switched out due to high qualifications. _High qualifications, but what is she doing_ , Amy thought horrified. Jet's eyes landed on her and he froze blinking to take a better look at her. Amy turned around quickly going into the crowd. Heading into the dance floor alone was a bad idea. She needed to get away quickly.

Squishing through a group of girls she pushed her body forward and jumped out appearing in front of Sonic. She blinked puzzled. He was on the dance floor. Some of the girls around gasped and stared curiously at them. From above Sonic could see a green hawk making his way through and Sonic groaned. Already causing problems.

"Come," He grabbed her arm and pushed his way through the crowd. Some of the girls swooned as they disappeared and Jet appeared where they were. He looked around and spotted the blue and the pink hedgehog.

"Damn,"

Sonic dragged Amy outside of the hall room and into a small room near the exit. There were windows around in which to see the outside. Nobody was outside due to how cold it was. The night was dark and somewhat cloudy. Some stars could be seen making a beautiful night. He took a look behind them but Jet didn't follow them. As he anticipated Jet was still searching for Amy, but not when he was around. Amy looked up at Sonic shivering and rubbing her arms. It was cold due to the exit to the outside being open and she forgot her coat inside.

"What happen? Why did you bring me here?"

"For the same reason why you were running." He said.

 _Oh, he saw_. "Is he mad? Why was he following me?"

"He's probably thinking you'll take him back." Sonic laughed. "Even he thinks you're dumb enough to."

Amy frowned punching on hard on his shoulder. "It's not funny!"

"It is!" He held his stomach. "Because if he thinks you're going to easily take him back he's got another thing coming."

Amy's narrowed expression softened and she gaped at him. He was praising her. Her cheeks became hot and she breathed warm air out, fog rising into the air. Sonic's laugher ceased and he glanced at her. "Yup," she replied.

"To be honest I didn't think you were going to go dance on your own. You're just something else," His hands fell to his sides.

In Amy's eyes, Sonic sparkled. Not just his eyes, but everything. His face, his fur, even in the night his skin gleamed wonderfully. Every moment spent around him made him look even more perfect than the last. Amy clenched her fist and swallowed hard. She mustered up her courage and opened her mouth.

"Can you dance with me?!" Amy suddenly blurted out startling Sonic.

Sonic's expression turned hesitant and he nervously stared at her. Her heart hammered against her chest but she kept her confident expression. She had no reason to be afraid of his answer. At least she tried asking. He cleared his throat after a moment and looked inside the doorway.

Shortly after he turned back to her. "Uh,"

 **.:xXx:.**

By the time Jet had come back to Reens she was dancing with another partner, completely forgetting about Jet. Jet groaned and Mina pushed herself through the crowd where Jet was. Mina's eyes widened. "What happened?!" Mina questioned loudly hoping Jet could hear her through the loud music.

"He's with her!" Jet loudly replied back.

"Wha," Mina gasped confused. "So it's true?"

Jet didn't hear her words and leaned forward. "What?!"

"Do you know where they went?" Mina asked loudly into his ear. Jet pointed into the direction where he last saw them. Blue eyes spotted Mina moving through the crowd and for a doorway that led to the outside. Before Mina could reach the doorway, a brown chipmunk swiftly leaned her back there blocking her way.

"Sally," Mina gasped stopping immediately.

Sally smiled innocently. "Hello Mina."

Mina's eyes slowly narrowed down. "Um, may I pass through?"

"The teachers told me not to let anyone through. You could get sick in this cold, so stay inside." Sally explained breezily watching Mina's expression darken.

"Someone I know went outside. I'm just going to go get her really quickly." Mina said trying to go through, but Sally stepped into her line of way.

Sally's light blue eyes stared intensively at Mina with a smile. "Her? Oh her! Don't worry about her, she'll come back on her own real soon. Besides, we're minutes away from the count down. Go get ready."

"Right as always Sally," Mina dark expression wiped away and with a fake smile she giggled before turning her heel and walking away. Sally sighed relieved watching her leave. Knuckles, Silver and Tails watched the whole thing and mentally applause at Sally's good work.

* * *

 ** _(Romantic Winter Music - Silent Snow)- Youtube_**

There was a second floor to the party hall. A room with a glass roof and white sofas was the indoor balcony. Nobody was there because it wasn't a closed space. It was outside.

Sonic had made a quick run inside to get her coat. If it weren't for the coat she'd turn into a frozen statue. And then Sonic only had his red scarf.

"How are you not cold?" Amy asked shuddering.

"Don't know. I'm just not." He said and stopped in front of the railing looking outwards down at the city's bright lights. Above them the stars could be seen shining even brighter. Amy blinked in awe and placed her hands on the cold railing. "Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"If you want we can wait for the count down from here. On the other side of town they throw fireworks so we can see them from here." He said pointing down at the city. Amy followed his finger and clapped twice excitedly.

"But if you're cold I wouldn't mind going back either." He said.

"I'm not cold. Who's cold?" Amy replied with fake questioning. She wasn't going to let the cold interrupt her alone moment with Sonic. She blushed not believing that she actually thought that.

Laughing, Sonic leaned on the railing staring out. The vibrations from the music coming from downstairs could be felt under their feet. The music was also loud enough to reach their ears. It was quiet between them so everything else was filling in for their silence. Amy popped her lips a couple of times before playing with her fingers.

"So, you brought me up here..." She began looking at her fingers spinning around one another.

Sonic smirked. "I did,"  
"Any particular reason?" She bit her lip looking up at the sky.

"Jet's downstairs. I'd rather you be away from there for a bit." He admitted. "Just till you see the fireworks."

Amy slowly turning her head in his direction with a nervous smile. "So um about my question from before. Was that a no?"

Sonic faced her. "Yea."

An arrow slashed through her heart. How he managed to be so honest at a time like this was cruel. Her body stiffened and she looked away feeling awkward. "Okay."

Sonic grinned, his teeth glinting with the light from below. "To dancing downstairs anyway."  
Amy's head whipped back, hope flashing across her face. "Downstairs?"

"I'm not good at dancing in public. It's also too compressed there." He said making a face.

"But no one's around now and there's a lot of space." Amy said holding back an excited squeal as she made her point.

Sonic took a moment to think to himself and when his eyes found hers he chuckled. "In that case I wouldn't mind dancing with you,"

Her heart wanted to flutter its way out of her chest and her breath hitched when he lightly chuckled facing his body towards her. The color of a light pink creeped up on her cheeks and he inspected his hand and hers before locking one of his hands with hers together and placing the other on her waist. She inhaled his scent as he brought their bodies close. His body gave out his heat considering it was cold. It warmed her up slowly.

"My mom taught me how to dance when I was small, so I'm pretty good at it." He said, his minty warm breath brushing across her face. So warm. The cold air hit them lightly but she didn't feel it. Sonic grabbed her stiff hand and guided it up to his shoulder.

"I think this is my first time." Her voice was in a whisper and she didn't know why, but Sonic heard her, being so close to her.

"Really? Then I'll teach you." He eyed at her smiling as he took a step forward. Amy found herself taking a step back and looked down seeing her feet. How close they were. Sonic took a step to the side guiding her with him. Amy followed along.

"I'm doing it!" She giggled.

Sonic smiled taking a step back when he felt something pierce his foot. Sonic winced glaring at her and Amy gasping. Her heel stepped onto his foot, but that was normal. She wasn't going to get it on the first try.

"I'm sorry." She let go of his shoulder, but Sonic grabbed tightly onto her hand. Amy stopped.

"Don't get scared. Follow my lead." He said softly taking another step back and she looked down making sure she wasn't going to step on him again. She gradually got the hang of her footwork and when she was going to tell him, she was suddenly twirled around. He caught her hands and stopped her to where she was facing him. His eyes searched Amy's surprised eyes.

"That was fun," She managed to breath.

Their bodies were so close to each other that she it scared her that he'd feel her heart beating quickly. To her surprise, Sonic was poised and unlike her, he wasn't rattled by how close they were.

"Yea, you're pretty light on your feet." He complimented amusingly, gracefully moving around in circles, their feet doing most of the magic.

"You're mom must've been really good at dancing." She said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Still is." He claimed spinning her around once more, her dress gliding with the wind. Catching her hands into his he brought her to move forward.

"Then my dad has nothing to worry about at the wedding." She chuckled.

Sonic stopped. His hands let go of hers and his face gazed upon her. For a moment time stopped for the first time. His eyes and his eyes only were all she saw. How it glistened with the city lights. She'd hope from them to be sparkling with passion, but his eyes were harrowed.

"Oh, right they'll be dancing at the wedding." He said sounding surprised and Amy's head tilted confused, but she replied, "Yea, It's this spring, huh. Not so far from now."

"Then we'll be legally step siblings too," He said quietly.

Amy's drew a breath reality hitting her. Her crush on Sonic fogged up the fact that he was going to be adopted by her father and was her step brother. She knew that, but why was it crushing her heart now. She backed away nervously laughing. "Yup, I'm really excited."

Sonic closed his eyes exhaling sharply. "That's good to hear."

His tone didn't say so. He looked troubled. "Aren't you excited?"

Sonic opened his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck looking up and blew air out but he didn't reply. Sonic was too honest of a guy. His silence gave away the answer.

The sound from downstairs got louder and the voice through a microphone stated that the count down to the New Year was beginning soon. Amy opened her mouth and hesitated to say anything but she soon did. "Is there something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say there's something wrong, but I'm not one to get overly excited." He slowly began his voice lowering.

"Liar! There's more to that." She said skeptically looking at him.

"How are you so sure?" He asked his arms crossing squinting.

"Because your eyes show it." She observed pointing up at his face.

Annoyed for a slight moment by her pointing finger, he pushed her hand down. Amy's lips pouted at him. Sonic lifted an eyebrow at her but Amy's features lingered. Sighing he turned to walk back to the railing where they were at first. He leaned on it. Without looking at her he finally said, "Okay, I'm not that thrilled about it."

"I can tell," She muttered approaching him. "But why?"

"I'm guessing it's the idea of a larger family." He admitted.

"Eh!? You don't like us?!" She exclaimed and he glared at her.

"That's not it!" He looked away. "Up until now it's always been my mom and I. Having more family—I'm not used to the idea yet."

She recalled Sonic spewing at her about them not being family before. She didn't realize it back then, but those were his true feelings. He was protective of his mother and was having a hard time accepting that others can protect her too. A very sensitive side of him was opening to her and she once thought he was all prefect and confident. Even perfect mobians had a weak side.

She leaned on the railing next to him.

"You really are a mama's boy." She giggled, but Sonic ignored her. Amy added, "You know, my dad's very protective. It's okay to worry about her but trust my dad when he says he'll put family first."

Sonic chuckled lightly. "I've seen it and I know, but I need time to get used to it."

Amy bumped shoulders with him. "Then we'll wait until you feel comfortable."

Sonic grinned sidelong at her and Amy backed away seeing their faces so close to each other. She nervously giggled and covered her mouth looking at the city. Sonic followed her gaze hearing the music stop downstairs. A warm smile creeped on his muzzle. Meanwhile a small frown went on Amy's. Downstairs, the students counted down:

 _20_

 _19_

 _18_

 _17_

 _16_

Step siblings. That meant they were family. Family loved each other of course but clearly not in the way she felt for Sonic. Her heart squished tightly before sinking. That hurtful feeling similar to when being regretted, but this hurt so much more.

 _15_

 _14_

 _13_

 _12_

 _11_

 _10_

Sonic peered at her from the corner of his eyes. She was shivering. He turned unraveling his scarf off his neck and wrapping it around hers. Her eyes widened and she turned to him surprised. "Five, Four, Three, Two." He said.

Amy smiled and together opened their mouths. "One."

"Take care of me this new year?" He added. Amy nodded giggling as students burst with cheers and cries. The rush of downstairs' excitement reached Sonic and Amy as they gazed into each other's eyes. The fireworks flew up into the sky blasting into colorful designs. It awoke them and both Sonic and Amy laughed lightly stepping back. The cold wind that caused Amy to shiver once didn't trouble her anymore. The warm blush of her cheeks was keeping her warm now.

* * *

 **All your hearts right about now are confused yet satisfied, am I right?**

 **That ending though. With New Year's passing what is to become of our lovely hedgies? You can only guess.**

 **Oh! The OC Reens is from ReenstheHedgehog2. Thank you.**

 **Until weeks pass. See ya!**


	13. 13) Feelings

**The days seem much calmer and with summer at it's mid-point, the sun is getting stronger.**

 **It's the first ending week of July and what a lovely day to update I thought.**

 **Writing this chapter was my second favorite chapter to write that of Chapter 10, because I, again, got help by a friend with a much better understanding of what it feels like to experience certain things xD such as what you might be reading today.**

 **Many will love what you read here and others are only going to want to pull your hair, but enjoy is all I ask of you all xD**

 **"** _Reason,"- Hoobastank_

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Feelings**

Amy couldn't stop thinking about New Years. How wonderful it felt to be with everyone that night. To have danced, even if it was for a little bit, with Sonic, it filled her heart with bliss. His hands touching her comfortably as he guided her in a slow dance.

Amy blushed sinking her head into her arms on the table. Amy wanted to squeal, but she was in class so held it back by biting her lip hard. Because of her thoughts she couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Her note taking had stopped and she smiled looking down at it.

In her heart she wanted to consider that night so much more than friendship, but that was her ideal thought.

Their friendship was growing steadily and he was finally open about her sharing moments with him. That should be enough.

The bell rang. **BING**!

The teacher assigned homework and walked out of the classroom. The classroom sighed and prepared to go to their next class. Amy's thoughts were still high up in the clouds and didn't notice everyone. If she could relive that night all over again, she most definitely would without changing anything.

"Amy,"

Amy's head rose seeing a random classmate in front of her. Amy blinked. Her classmates never tried to make conversation with her. The girl pointed out the door. "Someone's looking for you outside."

Amy got up from her seat and slightly disappointed thanked her classmate. And she was hoping she might want to have been her friend. Amy shook her head averting the thought. _No_ , she thought. _Sonic said I had to be careful with friends_.

Stepping out her classroom, she turned her head to immediately find Jet leaning on the wall next to her. Seeing her, a grinned plastered on his face. "S'been a while."

Amy's eyes grew wide and she made a turn to head back inside, but he grabbed her arm before she could. He pulled her in front of him without letting go of her arm.

"Let me go," Amy growled.

"Hey, now that's no way to treat a friend." Jet drawled, leaning closer to her face.

Amy recoiled but with narrowed eyes stammered, "Y-You...you aren't my friend."

Jet feigned a hurt expression which affected Amy. She knew what it was like to be told that you weren't someone's friend, but Jet wasn't a good friend. This was alright.

"To think you'd forget all about me for some stingy blue liar." Jet claimed letting her arm go. Amy backed away confused.

"Huh?" she said. "Sonic's not stingy and he's not a liar either."

"That's what you want to see, but you're being blinded by your feelings." Jet mockingly said raising an eyebrow.

Amy crossed her arms over her chest tilting her head up. "I am not! You're the stingy liar! I don't really remember what happened around Christmas, but I woke up being told what you and Mina did to me."

Jet pushed himself off the wall and walked up to her face. "How do you know Sonic isn't lying?"

Amy backed away from him. "Because he's been nothing but good to me while you manipulated me."

Jet laughed darkly his expression turning different. Closely related to when she first met him, cold, confusing and dangerous. "Guess you're not that stupid after all, using high and mighty words."

A vein popped out on Amy's forehead. How dare he!? "Class is going to start soon." She said going to the doorway when Jet spoke, "But you know Sonic's just as bad as I am."

Amy twirled back around with a glare. "Don't compare him to yourself!"

"Why do you think he's helping you with your studies? Cause he doesn't want stupid chicks hanging around him considering he barely likes them." Jet shrugged leaving Amy shaken by his words. He'd said something like that before. The memory of Sonic dissing her long ago flickered through her mind too.

"That's not true!" She still chose to say.

"I mean, think about it. You've been hangin' 'round them these days. All this friends are smart except for you Miss Flunk."

"They already told me they didn't care about that! Plus I'm working my way to a 'C'!"

"Ah, all this blinding love, how touching. It'll be sad if all you're hard work goes to waste. Then Sonic won't want to be near you anymore. He's only tolerating it because of Sally," Jet smirked.

"Why are you saying this, Jet?" Amy gasped not wanting to hear anymore come out of his mouth. It was starting to hurt her.

"I fear for you. The same thing happened to his ex, who tried to please him with perfect grades, but once she failed a test, he completely ignored her existence."

"Sonic did…?" Amy asked distantly, but regained control of herself and her eyes narrowed again. "No. I don't believe you. You're lying."

Jet turned back slightly. "Maybe, but you did just met him this year and I've known him since middle school. The same thing he did to Mina'll happen to you,"

Jet walked off with a smirk as he left Amy stricken with confusion and aghast. Mina? Amy covered her mouth as her thoughts placed in the puzzles. Mina was Sonic's ex-girlfriend?!

* * *

Sally quietly watched Sonic writing on a notebook, copying her notes from class. Sonic could feel her eyes piercing his head that he couldn't find himself concentrating, so he had to ask. Without looking up he sighed, "Yes Sally?"

"Do you know how many girls like your nerdy self and yet you don't even bat an eye at them?" She suddenly blurted out.

"What's your point," Sonic said not paying too much attention to the question but to his work.

"Hmm, what is my point," She said hinting sarcasm.

Sonic ignored her comment and his eyes lit half-way as he wrote. Sally rested her chin on the palm of her hand. The library was quiet and somewhat empty that lunchtime. Coming back to school from winter break caused a few kids to get lazy, but not Sonic. As expected, he was getting some notes from Sally before learning them in class to get a heads start. It wasn't just for him; he claimed to be doing this so that he could also teach Amy sooner. Getting her into the topic so that when the time came to learn it she wouldn't be struggling so much.

Sally's eyes squinted, humming at him.

"You've been _real_ annoying lately. What's up with you?" Sonic said distantly enough for her to hear.

"After I backed you up at the winter dance this is how you repay me? By saying I'm annoying? C'mon I deserve details." Sally grumbled.

Sonic's head finally rose, bemused. "Back me up? Details?"

"Argh," She lowered her head to the table and whispered, "About you and Amy."

Sally had hoped to see some juicy expression that would give away anything, something to keep her amused, but Sonic sighed and looked down at his paper. "Ah, so that explains the weird looks you give us every day."

"Hey! I'm letting you copy my notes too. You owe me," Sally hissed getting annoyed herself.

Sonic's eyes shifted up tired. "Sorry to burst you're bubble but nothing that you hope for is going on between us."

"C'mon, a young man living together with a girl, non-relative, beautiful and yet you're telling me not even the slightest spark flew; I can't believe that."

"Well believe it,"

"But the way you've been acting is different too and you're around with what you once classified as a ' _stupid girl_ '." Sally explained and to her surprise Sonic glared daggers at her.

"Sally," He warned her quietly.

That was the expression Sally was looking for. It was getting interesting. A smile appeared.

"So it got me wondering," Sally added not listening to what Sonic said. "Maybe you developed some sort of feelings for her. You know, romantic feelings,"

"You've gone nuts?" Sonic's muttered.

"Hey, I mean haven't you? She's cute, funny, pink—"

"She's my step sister," He whispered almost hissing at her.

"But non-related. When has that ever stopped anyone?"

Sonic closed his notebook shut and slid the other notebook, which was Sally's, across the table. Staring at her abhorrently he said, "I'm done,"

He got off the chair and headed for the exit. She went too far, but his reaction just there…

Sally grabbed her book and chased after a leaving Sonic. Reaching his side she nervously chuckled. "Wait. Wait. I was kidding, but I mean I like you guys together."

Sonic opened the door to the liberty and exited out, not holding the door for Sally like he always did. "Why are you so fixed on this?" Sonic asked stopping to face her, his hands rising in question.

"Because this is the first time I see you stepping out of your comfort zone for a girl," She replied her lips a hard line.

"Didn't you ever consider I might be doing this because she's family now? " Sonic sighed.

"Family?!" Sally gasped. "See this is what I'm talking about. You'd only consider your mom as family you told me once."

Sonic rested his back on a wall letting her continue since he couldn't find anywhere to interject. "Back when Amy was in trouble you called me to aid her. You're helping her study, you're protecting her and let's not forget the Christmas story. Now family?! You know, many don't go this far for family." Sally finished with curious eyes.

"Alright, I get it Sherlock," Sonic muttered.

"If she wasn't family could you admit you like her?" Sally inclined, her round brown eyes carefully gazing at him.

Sonic held his temples rubbing them slowly. "What is the purpose of this?"

"I want your honest opinion. If you like her, cool, that's not bad. If you don't, okay, that's cool too. We've known each other since middle school. You can trust me, you know you can." She said with vehemence.

Sonic dropped his hands his eye cautious. To show proof that she was telling the truth, Sally stared back without flinching, her lips shut tight. Sonic gave up after a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. "You want to know if I like her?"

Sally nodded as a response.

"To be honest, it has nothing to do with you,"

"Hey! This is a yes or no question." She exclaimed, but Sonic quickly covered her mouth glaring at her.

"You said you wanted my honest option." He said letting her go and crossing his arms.

"If you're too shy to tell me…" Sally began dryly.

"Whether I like her or not is my problem, so I'll deal with it, is what I'm saying." Sonic replied getting tired of talking about the topic. Sally paused. She took a moment to understand the meaning of what he had just said and then it hit her. She covered her mouth excitedly.

"So you do like her!" Sally gasped trying not to shout.

"I never said—"

"Or is it developing? Hey, how do you feel when you're with her?" Sally leaned close suspense rising. "Do you get nervous? Is there anything about her that you like or stands out the most?"

Not too far from where Sally and Sonic were, Amy appeared from around a corner deep in thought when she heard Sally's voice. Her head rose. Sonic and Sally stood near a wall in the hallway talking.

"Sally, you shouldn't be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Sonic said grabbing her nose and squished it moving it side to side. Sally squeaked pushing his hand away and smacked his shoulder.

What welled-up in Amy's chest at that moment was neither shock nor anxiety, but unbound jealousy. Amy hid back behind the wall where she was sure they wouldn't see her. Her heart quickened its pace and her chest rose and fell as she breathed faster _._

 _Cause he doesn't want stupid chicks hanging around him considering he barely likes them_

"That hurt!" Sally whined rubbing her nose.

Sonic laughed grinning at her. "That's what you get for being nosy."

"I have the right to be nosy now since your admitting it!" Sally said stepping back.

"It?" Sonic repeated the tiredness in his voice.

Sally was getting too excited. He was done here. "Feel free to imagine what you like. I have to go find Amy now. I need to give her these notes." He told her looked briefly before looking at the notes he was holding.

Sally smirked. "Are you sure it's because of that?"

"I wouldn't be bothering her if it wasn't. Last time I wasn't with her she slacked off. She needs to start on these _now_." Sonic explained waving the book in his hand.

"You're giving her too much work. She needs to relax."

"Relax!? When she starts doing that she'll be wasting all that time I spend on her." Sonic huffed shaking his head.

Amy gasped. She peered from the corner to see him lightly hitting her head with the book. He was about to walk away when Sally grabbed his arm. Amy's eyes widened.

"Hey, think about it. When you've come to a conclusion tell me okay." Sally said with a smile.

Sonic rolled his eyes with a short laugh. Sonic raced down the hall and Sally walked down the same direction pretty excited. It's just a matter of time he discovers his true feelings.

The hall was quiet again. The only sound was the breathing to her own ears, rapid and shallow. Conclusion? Conclusion to what?! That sounded like a confession to her. Did Sally confess to Sonic? It meant that she liked him! What about Sonic. Was he going to leave her if she didn't get good grades next testing period…Which was soon!?

Amy smacked her head lightly and bit her lip hard enough to feel it hurting. It was true that she slacked off a lot, but she couldn't help it. She got distracted easily. Her eyes furrowed and her fingers curled tightly against her palm. But that didn't mean she could fix that.

…

The first thing what would happen when Sonic got home was listen to the sounds of upstairs. If there was a lot of movement it meant Amy was stopping whatever she was doing to get her studying books out and pretend she was studying, but he knew better. She was too easy to read.

This time he didn't hear any noise. Maybe she wasn't home. He headed to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Afterwards he made his way upstairs. At the top of the stairs he saw light in one of the rooms. Amy's door was opened. Curious, he went to peek inside and found Amy on her desk doing meticulous note taking from a book.

"Uh,"

Surprised, Amy flinched to the door. Sonic was there. Amy withdrew her eyes to focus back on her notes as her cheeks began to get hot. "You scared me," She muttered.

He entered her room with an amused look. "Look at you, studying all by yourself."

"Yea," Amy muttered, not knowing she couldn't face him, but she had to.

Sonic dropped his bag near the doorway and walked for her. "Alright, where are you at?"

"Um Sonic." Amy said loudly cutting him off. Sonic blinked stopping dead in his tracks. With the count of three Amy faced him her eyes too intensely that it freaked him out. "I want to study on my own."

The words she said were loud and simple, but Sonic had to strain to get it clear into his head. After a moment, he bristly replied, "Huh!?"

"I don't mean it to offend. I want to be able to do this without anyone's help. You've already helped me a lot and I'm thankful for it, but I shouldn't depend on my friends so much." She explained averting her eyes some time to time.

She was acting suspiciously, but she wasn't lying. He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"I left you're books in your room by the way." It wasn't till she said that that he noticed she wasn't using any of his notebooks. She was serious about her word. He approached her side and aware of him Amy moved back.

He placed his hand on her head and leaned close with a smirk. "Are you sure you'll be okay without me."

Amy shoved him away hiding her flushed face quickly. "I'm positive."

Sonic smiled. He turned around to head out. "Ok. If you come asking for help again I won't give it."

"Don't worry. I won't ask for it." Amy replied slightly bothered.

Sonic grabbed his bag off the floor and took another look at her. She bit her lip as she focused back on her work. Seeing her diligently working towards her goal was relieving. She didn't back down so easily.

 _Is there anything about her that you like or stands out the most?_

He pouted his lips in thought to Sally's words. He walked across to his room with the answer. _Her determination_ , he thought his lips curving.

* * *

 **So many cute moments!**

 **But wait!? Does Sonic really have feelings like Sally said? What's going on with Jet suddenly appearing before Amy? What about Amy with everything she just heard? Sonic is unpredictable?! Haha man, next chapter is going to be such a mess xD**

 **Until Weeks Pass.**

 **Stay safe everyone.**


	14. 14) Important

**First day of August guys! Last month of summer and I still haven't gone to the beach XC**

"Into you" Ariana Grande

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Important**

Testing period was here.

As she had said, not once did she ask Sonic for help. As much as she wanted it, she restrained herself. She'd thought long and hard about what Jet had told her and she believed most of it, but Sonic wouldn't abandon her. Maybe she did cause him a lot of trouble but there was no way he'd abandon her. He would have already done so. Instead, to repay him for his hard work she wanted to show him that she could do it on her own without depending on anyone so much.

She wasn't that stupid anymore. She was told not to believe anything from that bird's mouth.

Then the thought of Mina came about. His ex-girlfriend? How come she never knew about this? Then again she never asked. Sonic's reply would be along the lines of: You didn't need to know.

He was right, but she was curious.

Amy held her head. There she went getting distracted again. Those kinds of thoughts weren't important right now.

She was lacking sleep. She spent the whole night looking up the meaning of the long sentences and words she came across. Passing mid-night she'd become half awake, her eyes becoming blurry. She groaned to what was already four and she refused to let herself sleep. A little more of studying wouldn't hurt, right?

What about a small nap—?!

No!

She wouldn't wake up and sleep the night away. She grabbed her book tightly. She had to continue, she had to learn this quickly.

…But she was so tired. Her eyes slowly fell half-way resting on the desk. "No, I have to study…"

The door to Sonic's bedroom opened as he yawned drowsily walking out. There was light under Amy's doorway too noticeable in the dark to ignore. He stretched his arms walking across to her doorway. He gave a light knock.

"Amy you still awake?" He whispered. No reply meant she fell asleep. Sonic sighed and with one deep turned the knob and entered Amy's room. Amy was sitting down on her chair with her cheek flat on the desk. Her mouth was open slightly and her hands placed on each side besides of her face.

With a quirky smile he walked up to her and shook her lightly on the shoulder. "Amy, go to bed at least,"

Her reply was a snort with a groan moving her head away. Sonic snickered. He tried again, but she repeated those same actions hiding her face away.

"Geez," He looked around. Should he wake her up, getting her grumpy or leave her there without getting involved? That thought was challenging. Besides, she had told him she didn't want help…

He shrugged, turned and headed for the door, but a small moan came from her mouth. Sonic's eyes squinted and his lips formed into a line.

"It's like I can't leave you on your own," Sonic mused displeasingly swerving around.

He bent down carefully moving one hand under her knees, and using his other hand to support her back. He lifted her off the chair and into his arms drawing her away from that comfortable position.

He moved her to her bed throwing the covers to the side and placing her down. Amy moved her body grimacing. Once off his hands, he went for the sheets to cover her body.

He finished and backed away. Now the lights. His eyes searched around for them, but his eyes caught something else to interest. A snow globe. He blinked curiously walking to the desk. He grabbed it.

The first thing that came to mind was Mina. Irked, he gave a face as he spun the slow globe around. He could remember Amy taking it off his hands, taking Mina's present and keeping it. After everything Mina did to her. He placed it back on the shelf annoyed. He was going back to sleep. His foot accidently hit the tip of the desk making a loud noise and shaking the desk.

Then there was a clash.

Sonic's eyes widened.

The sound of glass breaking awoke Amy and bolt upright in bed, her heart slamming against her ribs. As her eyes adjusted, Amy eyes came across Sonic who was frozen in spot. Eyes flying open and gasping for air Amy shifted in her spot using the sheets to cover her whole body. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You fell asleep and I placed you there. Sorry for intruding," Sonic explained, but Amy's surprise look didn't go away. Her eyes were focused on broken glass and water that spilled over the floor. Amy rushed out of the bed.

"My snow globe!" she cried dropping to her knees. Sonic couldn't stop her; Amy was already picking up the glass pieces.

"Wait, don't touch it with your hands like that." He warned her going down, but Amy glared at him. "Why would you break it?"

"Amy, listen to me—"

"Is this payback for eating your pudding last night!?"

"My-My pudding? No, this was an accident,"

Amy's eyes loosened. "Accident? Why are you here anyway?"

"Didn't you just hear me say you fell asleep and I placed you in bed to save you from a day of back pain?" Sonic rebuked.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks, but she couldn't stop herself from blurting out words she never meant, "I said I didn't want help,"

"Ya, I should've gotten that the first time." Sonic got up from the floor irritated and walked for the door. "Won't be making that mistake again. All for a piece of junk,"

"It's not a piece of junk!" Amy snapped. "It was important to me!"

Sonic's eyes snapped to her. "Even after everything that's happened you still think that's important?!"

"What do you mean? You gave it to me," Amy replied startled, a mixture of hurt and confusion in her voice. Did he forget that he handed it to her, to be her partner at the dance?

Sonic's eyes softened and his irritation swept away. His heart tugged and he barely noticed due to being bewildered. It felt like lightning struck him and left him paralyzed, he didn't know what to say. So that explained why she took it.

Amy finished picking up the pieces with a frown. She should've known better. He was still the same as before. If he could easily forget a moment like that it meant nothing to him. Most of his actions were due to showing their good relationship to their parents. For his mom…

She walked passed him and out her room. Fine, if it meant nothing to him then so be it!

"Get out of my room," She muttered her heart wrecked.

* * *

Amy finished her first two examines. Science wasn't as bad, but it still was difficult with some of the math problems it had and history went slightly to her advantage. It was hard trying to concentrate when her mind was thinking about Sonic. She hated it. While she was troubled over their disagreement he was probably acing his tests without a care in the world.

Damn that hog.

She slammed her locker door shut and wrapped her arms around her body shivering lightly blushing. That's what she got for getting her hopes up.

"Mornin'," said the voice behind her and she turned her head. Jet grinned at her with a gleam in his eyes.

Amy jumped back defensively and Jet laughed. "What were you doing behind me?" she questioned, her hands stiff in front of her.

"No, I just came. Hmm, I always catch you with that tomato face." He said leaning in to her face as he rubbed his chin and Amy backed away covering her face.

"Stop talking to me like we're so friendly," She said pouting.

"Oh, that was friendly?" He questioned with a smile, blinking a couple of times. "I came cause you looked like the loner you were before. Where are your friends? Did they leave you already?"

"Stop it!" Amy growled.

"You finish your testing? How'd that go?" Jet asked darkness in his voice.

Amy narrowed her eyes. He was trying to scare her, but she knew better than that. Although, she knew staying away from him was the best thing for her, she didn't turn around to leave; she wanted to ask a question.

"Jet," She began in a quiet voice getting him to listen curiously. "Is it true that Mina was Sonic's girlfriend in middle school?"

"You interested?" Jet grinned mischievously.

"No!" She said too loudly, but lowered her voice clearing her throat. "I mean, not like that. Before, you told me something about him not getting close to girls because of they were stupid. I was wondering why."

Jet smirked. "Yea, Mina was his girl. As for the story I could tell you it, or you could hear it from Mina herself. Which one will it be?"

Amy swallowed hard. She knew it wasn't any of her business to pry into his past, or anyone's, but she wanted to know. It was important if she was to understand him. To see why Sonic hates stupid girls or won't really go near them. If she knew about it, she could be able to help or do something about it.

"Afterschool, can you take me to Mina?"

 **/:xXx:\**

Testing Periods for the day had ended.

The group came up to Amy and Sally's classroom. Amy was finished packing her things. She got up and walked to Sally's desk. Amy stepped next to Sally. The boys were approaching the room's door greeting other friends and classmates as they pass by and Amy could hear them. "I'll be leaving early today."

Sally's eyes flinched over to her. "Wait why?"

"I have something to do after so I can't go afterschool. Sorry," She apologized sincerely. At that moment the group entered. Amy felt tension rise in her chest and waved at Sally. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Aw, okay. I'll see you." Sally said.

Amy turned. Knuckles, Silver and Tails all greeted Amy as they passes, but when Sonic appeared, who was behind them all, they passed each other without a single acknowledgement. Sally blinked, her head leaning to the side away from the group's view. Both didn't even blink at each other's presence. Tails also caught that.

Amy left out the door and Sonic came to join the group. Sally's eyes shifted to Sonic immediately but he looked composed as he stared at her.

"Knuckles wants to go to that new cheesecake place." Silver claimed laughing and bumping elbows with Knuckles. The group began talking and but Sally couldn't focus on that.

"Sally?" Tails questioned breaking her out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, yea let's go!" Sally jumped off her desk and grabbed her items with a large smile. Knuckles and Silver both grabbed Sonic by the shoulder guiding him away as they teased him. Tails eyed Sally from the corner of his eyes seeing that heavy expression on her face. He closed his eyes and locked arms with her with a bright smile.

"C'mon, we're about to have some cakes!" he cheered. Sally laughed and with a nod repeated, "Yup, we're about to have cakes!" But they both knew her enthusiasm sounded dry.

 **/:xXx:\**

"That was terrible," Amy mused, her heart on her chest. She tried her best not to have looked at Sonic but she failed. She'd slightly looked over at him, but his eyes didn't meet hers nor wanted to. Just like before, he pretended as if they didn't know each other. How long ago was the last time she'd done that? It didn't feel right anymore.

Her eyes found Jet and Mina talking at the top of the bleachers. The field was full of students playing flag football and other sports. Amy watched them play as she slowly stepped up the steps to where Jet and Mina sat at the top.

Mina's eyes gleamed when Amy finally arrived and she giggled, "Amy! How are you?"

Amy had seen Mina's true personality before, so seeing her all sweeten up now was disgusting, but she didn't say anything. She simply smiled and sat stiffly next to her. She'd rather sit next to her than Jet.

"Cool, so you came." Jet chuckled. "But, don't look so weirded out,"

Amy looked at them side-long the light breeze blowing her quills. "I'm being careful,"

"That's true. Don't trust us at all." Jet shrugged.

Mina glared at him, but returned to a smile when she faced Amy. "Jet told me you wanted to know a bit about what happened in middle school. Me and Sonic?"

Amy's chest rose and fell shakenly, "Yes, you guys dated in middle school."

"Yea we dated, but we were never truly boyfriend and girlfriend. At least it didn't seem that way." Mina began her eyes falling down at the field.

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic was the smartest in our middle school, so every girl wanted to be with him, but he never liked girls around him. Especially those who weren't as smart. That's where I came in."

 _"Please go out with me. And if you don't fall in love with me it'll be okay to break up"_

 _A middle school Sonic stared down at a small Mina bowing her head down with flushed cheeks. Sonic had three friends behind him all smirking at the scene. Sonic gave a wry expression and with a shrug agreed. Mina rose from her bowing posture with a large grin, but Sonic turned around and waved at her before leaving._

"The first few days were okay. I met up with him only twice that month of being with him, but he didn't pay too much attention to me." Mina explained.

 _Harsh_ , Amy thought a bit surprised, but she was able to experience some of that harshness before. "But you were still with him…"

"Yea, cause I really _like_ him," Mina sneered, the word 'like' burning her throat like acid. "And cause I liked him I began to do everything in my power to please him. I would give him a share of my lunch. I'd look out for him. I stopped studying to go out with him when I could and my grades dropped. I failed the finals."

 _All the students whispered to each other's ears, looking at a yellow mongoose standing in the middle of the class her eyes bulging at the board that showed all the students who'd pass. Her name wasn't on the board. Sonic came to her side, looking at the board with her._

" _I was fine being with you, but this is kinda embarrassing," he said in a low voice leaning to her side a bit._

 _Mina flinched. Her head turned to him with a grave expression. "Sonic…"_

" _I never did fall in love with you. So let's call it quits," He said with a hopeless smile._

" _No wait_ _—_ _!" Mina grabbed his arm, but he wrenched his hand back. Mina was left dumbfounded._

" _It's over."_

" _But I was positive I'd pass it. Maybe I can retake the test. Please, give me a chance." Mina pleaded but Sonic glared at her._

" _A chance? Girls like you don't deserve any chances. This was a mistake. I hate stupid girls. Don't talk to me anymore." Sonic walked away from her side irritated. Mina could feel the gazes of the other students, calling her names, making her feel inferior. All she wanted was to make Sonic happy. Her fists slowly curled up._

Amy frowned. She felt sympatric for her. Whether it was Mina or the meanest girl around, she knew how it felt like to be treated as someone inferior even if she gave it her all. Nobody deserves that.

"He's never once looked at a girl romantically or hardly hangs with them but when I saw you had his notebook…"

"Wait…" Amy began slowly. "What you did …to me… that was out of…?"

Mina glanced over at her. "I never meant to harm you, but Jet got out of hand."

"My bad," Jet called out from the side. Amy stared deadpanned over at him.

"We were only trying to…" Mina stopped, flushing.

"Trying to…?"

"Trying to get something out that might ruin Sonic for good. Like embarrassing stories or secrets he might have told you. Anything that'll make him regret what he did to me and many others. He doesn't deserve to have a single girl around him. " She said seething.

If only she would have met Mina sooner, she'd gladly accept that idea, but now, ruining Sonic's image didn't prompt her. She'd grown attach to him after how much he's been of help to her. "But he isn't so bad anymore," Amy began nervously.

Mina glared at her. "I beg to differ."

"Ok, he can be a bit mean sometimes, but he's really nice deep down. Why don't you try putting your past behind, talking it out?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me!?" Mina sneered, but Amy held her hands up in a surrender posture.

"I mean it. Taking the first step could lead you two to being friends. I can help you!" Amy cheered.

Jet leaned to look at Amy with glaring eyes. "Don't even go there pinky,"

"But then nothing'll change." Amy stated. "Do you really want to spend the last year of high school taking revenge on Sonic?"

Jet's glaring didn't cease but his eyes went from Mina to Amy back and forth reluctantly without saying a word. Mina looked stricken by her words. Amy didn't fail to look away or back down on her words. With a fierce smile Amy waited for her answer.

 **/:xXx:\**

After a long day, Amy came home, tired from all the testing. She'd studied really hard, so she expected something along a 'C'. She didn't want to get greedy asking for a 'B' just yet. Her hardest tests were tomorrow and that's where she needed to study the most.

She walked up stairs and heard the sound of paper turning. Sonic's door was closed. He was early and was probably studying. An urge to knock on his door attacked her, but she suppressed it. Even if she wasn't upset with him anymore she had a feeling he wanted to be alone either way.

She stuck her backpack inside her room and walked back to the stairs.

 _Friends_ , she recalled. Everyone deserved to have one. Friendship was important. It was Key. She was determined to help both Mina and Sonic reconcile with their past. It could possibly make Sonic nicer.

Amy was almost to the bottom but failed to see the last two steps from being distracted. She skipped the step.

Amy slipped down the stairs and tumbled down with a yelp. She landed on her stomach but used her elbows to rise slowly. Thinking too much on something was dangerous, she thought mentally chuckling.

Sonic's head appeared from the top of the stairs. Seeing her shakily get up and he raced down the stairs. "Did you fall down the top of the stairs?" He asked wide-eyed.

"No!"Amy's reply was terse as her head spun around.

"Are you okay?" he asked clearly worried as he reached her side.

The worry in his eyes surprised her and she she rapidly got up to show that she was fine, "I'm not hurt—!"

Something on her leg twanged, but she bit her lip holding out a cry and replaced it with a short laugh. Her actions were unable to hide away her pain and Sonic read right through her. Sonic's concern look was replaced by a scowled look. "Lie with the intention of making it sound real,"

He bent down to her knee. Amy flushed but didn't move a muscle. His hand grabbing her kneecap and giving it a squeeze until Amy cried out her knee giving in. She grabbed on to his shoulder to keep herself from falling. He steadied her and got up.

"I didn't need your help," She said out of the irritation of the pain, but regretted her words right after. Sonic ignored it and took her hand. She could feel his warmth, the soft texture winding with her cold hands. Amy searched for Sonic's eyes confused and found narrowed eyes with a tired look. "I don't care,"

He helped her slowly to the living room to sit on one of the couches. He crouched down and stretched out her leg slowly and moved it back. She winced instantly, but the pain slowly went away as Sonic continued.

"There's no popping," He stated, holding her knee down.

"Huh," Amy uttered.

"You're knee ligament, you mildly bothered it, but nothing was torn. It's a common knee sprain—" He explained, but stopped, seeing her completely lost. He chuckled at her puzzled look and rose. He lightly head-chopped her with a half-hearted frown. "You need to be careful,"

Her cheeks glowed and the heat on them was increasing. Amy held her knee with a smile. He wasn't ignoring her anymore. He wasn't angry just like her. She faced him and allowed those refreshing words reach his ear.

"I'm sorry, Sonic."

Sonic blinked. Ah, it was because of before. He scratched his neck looking away. "Yea, me too. I didn't know it was something important to you,"

Amy blushed slowly saying, "Anything you give me is important just so you know."

Sonic blinked over at her. A smirk lightened up his features and he laughed, the sound of his voice echoing. Amy's eyes arose with curiosity. After a good laugh he grinned and placidly said, "That's good to know,"

That was the first time Sonic showed that express towards her. The same one he gave away to his friends, the same one she saw from up the window at school or far away down the hall. Her eyes appeared to be shimmering making him lift an eyebrow.

Sonic lifted up his finger and disappeared upstairs, but arrived in front of her within a split second. He held a small teddy bear from behind his back and handed it to her. Amy grabbed it tentatively, but he offered her a smile making her willing to take it.

"Sonic…?" She began unable to finish.

"I felt bad about the snow globe so I bought you this. I'm not good with girl gifts, but you won't have to worry about it breaking," He finished with a cheesy grin.

Amy gasped and took another look at the small bear. It wore a red hairband on top of its head. She also wore a red headband. Amy giggled giving it a hug. "This is perfect."

It relieved him to see her like the gift so much. For a moment there he thought she wouldn't like it. Amy tried standing on her feet to see if the pain was gone. She was able to stand but the pain was slight. Sonic backed away to give her some space, but Amy caught him, wrapping her arms around his body. "I'll make sure to treasure it." She told him.

Sonic was frozen in place. He hadn't expected her to hug him so suddenly. He looked around nervously but eventually embraced her, his protective arms around her body. Oddly, it didn't feel strange for both of them to hug, as if it were normal for them, but it felt different. Each steady heartbeat became a quicken pace that brought them both to ease.

* * *

 **I'll probably update again this month around the ends of August so don't worry my little readers.**

 **Hope you all liked this one.**

 **REVEIW PLEASE AND HAVE A GOOD ONE!**

 **UNTIL WEEKS PASS!**

 **See ya!**


	15. 15) Chocolate

**This chapter was such a hard chapter to finish. Gosh. I spend some time until I finally put everything needed in one long chapter. So, I apologize for the lot to read, but it won't go in vain ;D**

 **I want to thank everyone again for always reviewing and taking the time out of their life to read my stories.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Chocolate**

The billboard with the students who passed the Testing Period was up. Amy was too scared to look at the billboard so she stayed afar looking at everyone crowd up near the main hall. She paced back and forth in one spot deciding whether to go face the score like a true warrior or keep cowarding in the back.

She found Jet and his friend, Nack, who she met at the party, heading towards the board to check their scores. Amy bit her lip and groaned at how pathetic she was acting. She had to be brave. She studied hard therefore a good grade was fair.

"Ok," She told herself and walked straight for the board. The students were muttering as Amy approached the board. Jet's eyes gazed at her when she reached his side and he grinned startling her.

"Flunk girl," he greeted her, but with a small smile she shook her head and began to search for her name. She reminded herself, she had to be brave.

"Not this time," She said as her eyes searched around.

From behind Sonic and his friends appeared. They joked around and talked normally still unaware of Amy. Meanwhile, she couldn't find her name. Her heart was hitting hard against her chest, panicking rising.

"Really? You can't find it?" Jet questioned leaning in and scaring her back.

With all the snickering and muttering the four friends turned around. Amy was being bad-mouthed as she hastily looking around the board with Jet next to her, helping her. While Knuckles and Silver disappointedly stared out Sonic glanced at the scene with wide eyes. Next to him, Tails eyed him curiously.

Amy hopelessly stopped searching and stood there taking in all the talk from around.

"She's so stupid,"

"Retard,"

"Flunk girl as always,"

Jet turned to his friend Nack to make sure he wasn't sneering along and he wasn't. He could care less about what was going on, but Jet grew angry. Everyone was laughing at Amy. He found a name and bluntly peeled off the sticker reveled another name under it. He turned around showing the sticker to everyone there.

"Ya'll think this is funny?!" He sharply said out loud.

The students around quieted down seeing how scary Jet could be. Jet clicked his tongue and turned around to see Amy standing still looking at the board. Her eyes sparkled with exhilaration at the fact that her name was typed on the board with the grade next to it. Jet smiled at Amy and patted her head.

"Congratulations," he said and gestured for this friend to follow him out of the crowd. He caught Sonic in the distance, eyes wide and flattened lips. Seeing such a bewildered look on his face galvanized Jet to smirk over at him. Jet saw Sonic's twitched and glare at him. Jet left with his friend a satisfied look on his face.

"I did it." Amy voiced. Next to her name was the letter 'B', a letter she thought she'd never see in a million years. Amy turned around with a proud smile and the students moved away. Even if they stilled talked bad about her it couldn't faze her any longer. She was no longer 'flunk girl'. She felt accomplished.

Her head turned slightly and there he was Sonic staring at her.

Her face lightened up and she skipped over to him. Stopping in front of him she began, "I did it! I passed the Testing Period with a 'B'!"

Knuckles and Silver grinned patting her on the back congratulating her. Sonic cleared his throat his eyes facing the ground. "That's good. You won't be pulled back."

Amy's eyes shimmered with glee and she squealed happily. "And it's all thanks you!"

Sonic looked to the side with a troubled look which Tails caught. Amy was too busy jumping in place from the excitement and Knuckles and Silver were too busy cheering along with her that they didn't realize he felt troubled. Tails raised an eyebrow.

"That's good." Sonic stated with a nod.

"Did you tell Sally yet?" Knuckles asked chuckling.

"You have to show her! She's gonna freak!" Silver added on.

"I will!" Amy chirped but she flinched back with a gasp. She faced them all and sent an apologetic look. "I forgot! I have to do something. I'll see you later?"

"Yea, See ya!" Knuckles and Silver both said simultaneously. Sonic couldn't bring himself to say anything. He gaped at her as she briefly smiled at him, turned around, and briskly walked away. He closed his mouth and cursed under his breath.

 _What am I doing_?

"Let's go find Sally." Tails suddenly said bringing Sonic back and getting his other friend's full attention. Sonic cleared his mind and nodded at Tails, along with the others agreeing. Seeing Sonic reacting normally again was a relieving sight, but the cause of it was quite shocking. Tails' hand rose up to his chin and he rubbed it in wonder.

* * *

Now that Testing Period was over everyone was either relaxing or getting their ovens ready. Amy had almost forgotten about Valentine's Day. The day of chocolate, love and pink. It was her first time celebrating it with friends and she wondered what to do that day. She knew the basic making or buying chocolate and candies the problem was she wasn't too good in the kitchen. If she tried to baked chocolates for her friends would it come out edible enough for them to eat? If she didn't make them but bought them would they accept it anyway since they all received lots of chocolates?

She'd hope one day she'd make something for someone special on Valentine's Day, but she didn't think that day would come.

Determined to make the perfect chocolate she placed the magazine she was looking at inside her backpack. Her eyes searched around the hall. She was going to need help. Could she ask Sally? Yea. Sally would do.

Amy was going to take a step forward, but Mina appeared in front of her taking her by surprise. Amy's eyes grew. "Mina?"

"Ok I'm convinced," Mina's words overtopped Amy's.

"You are?" Amy asked slowly pulling a quill away from her face.

"I think I know a way I can apologize to Sonic, but I'll need your help." Mina explained hastily. Amy needed time to grasp everything so she took a deep breath along with everything she said and then exhaled.

"How can I help?" She asked with a smile.

"I want to make chocolates for him." She replied and Amy nearly choked on her own salvia. Amy stared at her incredulously. Mina was blushing with a firm line on her lips.

Amy swallowed hard. "Chocolates? For Valentine's?"

Mina looked hesitant to respond, but she eventually did. "You were right about what you said. I need to reconcile with him or nothing will change. I want to apologize as well. Will you help me?"

Mina's tone grew soft. There was no malice or manipulation. Her words were meaningful. Amy smiled warmly at her. She reached in into her bag. "I actually have a magazine about the trendiest recipes right now. I can help you pick some if you want, but I'm not really good in the kitchen though."

"It's okay. Jet's surprisingly good. Can we use your house too."

Amy's breath hitched and she looked at her shakenly. "M-My house?! We can't! My dad gets really grumpy and it's a mess right now. My place wouldn't be right."

"Really? Ok then, I'll ask Jet for his kitchen." She said with a smile. She took the magazine and reviewed. Amy placed all her concertation on the slowing down her heart beat. That got scared her just then. To be caught that she lives with Sonic might bring problems.

"Sounds good." Amy replied calmer.

Mina's eyes had secretly been watching her. Amy looked troubled for a second and Mina couldn't help but inclined, "I never did ask, but do you like Sonic?"

Her heart beat quicken again. She could feel a pulse beating on her neck. Her cheeks glowed darkly and Amy's eyes widened. What was with this sudden question?! "No! I don't like him! I mean, I like him but in a friendly way—I mean as a friend I do. W-why…why would you bring it up?"

All the stammering gave it away and she knew it did, but why couldn't she control herself. _Idiot_ , she mentally scolded herself. Mina looked away putting away the magazine inside her bag. "I thought you were going to make him some chocolates."

"N-No, why would I?" Amy nervously shook her head, but realized that it was exactly the opposite. She'd allowed lies to escape out of her mouth, but why?

Mina's eyes twitched open from the acknowledgement and her features softened. Amy knew she'd convinced her that much, but the doubt still flickered in her eyes. Slowly, with a sigh, Mina returned a smile.

"Say, Can I have your number? Or else communicating with you will be hard." She said taking out her phone from her pocket. She was changing the subject.

Amy gasped. She was right. She didn't have her number. The only phone number she had was her dad's, Sally's and Sonic's. Amy took out her phone hastily, it almost slipping out of her grip, and she turned it on. Mina leaned forward with her phone. They exchange phone numbers.

"If I need help with anything I'll call you," Mina said looking at the new numbers on the phone.

"Okie Dokie," Mina giggled and waved at her walking backwards. "I'll see you later then okay."

Amy wave back. "See you soon,"

When Mina was gone Amy released a shaky sigh and placed a hand over her chest near her beating heart. _Sonic_. Who knew that one name alone could make her mind spin and her heart palpitate. And now she had no control, whatsoever, on how she could act when it came to him. Her mind and her heart were both working in two contracting ways.

She was planning on making chocolates for him and every one of her other friends, but those words she said…

Sally stepped into her view and threw Amy off causing her to jolt back. Sally looked back at where Mina had gone. "Was she bothering you?"

"Mina? No, she was just talking to me," Amy said her hands moving about.

Sally raised an eyebrow confused. "Are you sure? Don't hide anything too serious. You'll make me worry,"

"Don't. It's fine now." Amy reassured, with a grin.

Sally crossed her arms over her chest with an uneasy stare. "If you say so,"

Sally moved her brown bangs out of her face and fixed it to the top. Amy could see her natural curled eyelashes and exquisite blue eyes. Her hair brushed her cheeks as she smiled; she was so beautiful that she felt a sort of pang, looking at her, overriding her instinctive feeling of aversion, but she pushed it down ruthlessly. This was her good friend. That emotion had no right coming in between of their friendship. The chipmunk caught her staring and smiled brightly.

"Sally," Amy chirped. "Are you going to give chocolates to anyone this year?"

"Yes! To all my friends. Sadly I can't make chocolates so I'm going to buy it, but it's the thought that counts." She said whipping her hair to the side. "What about you?"

"I'm going to make chocolates."

Sally's eyes sparkled with curiosity as she leaned in with a perky grin. "Ooo anyone special in mind?"

"No, not really." Amy said bashfully.

"Ooo, due tell." Sally insisted bumping shoulders. Amy laughed lightly and shook her head. "You guys are the ones getting chocolate. No one else."

Sally raised an eyebrow mischievously and said in a low voice. "That means Sonic's getting some too, huh?"

Sally had meant it as a joke, but to her surprise, Amy's cheeks began to glow and Sally's eyes grew wide. "Yea, he's getting some. Just like you're getting some and Silver's getting some and Tails and Knuckles~"

As Amy ranted on, Sally blinked twice to make sure her eyes didn't deceive her. Amy had become flustered by the call of that name. Her expression as well as her actions had changed in the slight of a second. Sally instantly grew a speculation, but didn't wanna confirm anything without evidence, so she looked passed Amy and lifted her finger pointing behind Amy. "Look it's Sonic!"

At that moment Sally's guesses were proven true. Amy jumped in place, her whole face becoming red and flipped her head the opposite direction that she pointed. She looked troubled. Sally couldn't believe it, there was no way her guess was incorrect. Amy looked at Sally who stared back at her just as shocked.

She was left stumped.

"Haha, you're so cute and gullible Amy." Sally laughed, holding her stomach. Amy panicked for a second not sure what happened exactly, but Sally was implying a joke. Sonic wasn't around. Amy nervously laughed along with her but it died off earlier than Sally's.

"I am aren't I," She nervously chuckled.

Sally finished laughing and peeked over at her. "I'm looking forward to your chocolates and look forward to mind. Valentine's going to be fun." She said her hands rubbing together as she held back a larger grin than usual. Amy forced a smile on her lips still unsure of what had happened, but she agreed. "Yea, hopefully."

XXX

The main day arrived and every girl in school came with wrapped up dessert pastries in their hand. Boys also had chocolate bags in their hands directed for the girls, but the main targets were the boys. Hearing the loud squeals from the girls nearby hurt Amy's ears.

"Ow," she mumbled, wincing. Amy held her satchel protecting the contents inside.

She woke up really early in the morning, catching dawn, to be able to use the kitchen and make the chocolates without the whole house knowing. She attempted the first batch but failed, it took her till the third to be able to get it somewhat right. She thanked the video tutorial.

She left her father's and Bernadette's bags filled with little truffles in their rooms just before they woke up. The only problem was when it came to Sonic's room she was unable to muster up courage to leave his there.

Mina's and Sally's words ran all over her mind.

 _Do you like him?_

Her ears lowered. Admitting it would trouble him and many others and denying it was equally troublesome. They were steps siblings who were living under the same roof. The dishonor and scandal she would bring to her family. Her hand clenched the bag tight.

At the end, leaning on a locker, Jet stood looking around carefully. Amy knew exactly what he was about to do and rushed over to him quickly. Jet's hand moved slowly over to the lock when something moved his hand away and he jerked to the side finding jade green orbs shimmering fiercely. Jet grinned with narrowed eyes and faced his body towards her.

Amy moved back slightly still uncomfortable around him, but she had to protect this locker. "Um, stop stealing out of lockers," She demanded her tone trailing off.

"Such a nice girl for defending others who don't even like you," He said ruthlessly making Amy flinch, but he surprised her even more when he chuckled and ruffled her head at the end. "Congratulations on getting out of the 'F' zone, flunk girl."

Amy moved her head away and frowned. "I'm not flunk girl anymore."

"That's if you can keep it up." Jet mentioned chuckling.

"Whatever's. Just you wait and see." She said crossing her arms.

"Speaking of seeing, I see Valentine gifts. Is one of those mine?" He gestured at her bag with his beak and Amy followed his gaze. Her eyes sparkled and she took out one and whipped it in front of his face.

"I made chocolate truffles for the first time! They don't look the prettiest, but they taste great!" She chirped and Jet inspected the small bag. It was true, the sprinkles were scattered everywhere and the shape was slightly off, but the color was bright brown and looked fresh.

Jet took the bag off her hands. "Really? Can I be the judge of that?"

"Jet, give it back!" Amy growled jumping forward, but Jet dodged to the side.

"Relax, let me look at them at least," He said, looking at the bag up close. Amy pouted watching him cautiously making sure he wouldn't run off with the bag. That was Tails' share.

From a corner, Tails and Sonic appeared. Early morning and the hall were full of laughter, talk, and girls and guys sharing sweets. It was a holiday that didn't give off much of an interest to Sonic, but he respected it. He wasn't much into sweets, but chili. He was talking to Tails normally when a sight made him pause.

Not too far from his view, a green hawk was laughing as a transparent bag with pink designs was being handed out to a pink hedgehog. Sonic's eyes widened slowly when the girl took the bag gracefully. Her back was facing him and so was unable to see the expression on her face.

Tails following his gaze without saying anything. His ears lowered in seeing what Sonic was seeing. _I see_ , he thought. Sonic recovered fairly quickly and looked away.

Tails smiled up at his buddy. "Amy seems popular now. She's even receiving something for Valentine's. I heard it was all thanks to your notes she passed testing period."

"Yea, she studied a lot." He replied in an even tone.

Tails stopped and bumped shoulders with him. "Did you get her something?"

"No, I'm not really for this event," Sonic spoke frankly,

"You should do something about that quickly or someone is going to snatch her away." Tails told him with a smirk.

"Great, so you've joined forces with Sally," Sonic zigered.

Tails frowned, "I'm being serious. Jet seems to have an interest in her and you're here denying your feelings."

"Don't imply nonsense." He told him with an eye roll.

"I'm not implying anything. I already know you like her." Tails said that with a smile. That was the first time he broke composure and flinched back. Tails looked over at the Amy. She was still with Jet but she was trying to move aside, but he wasn't letting her pass by.

"Don't be embarrassed and give it a try. You never know what might happen," Tails informed lifting his finger up in the air. Tails left Sonic's side and he was left alone. He wasn't expecting that from Tails of all his friends. His eyes traveled to where Amy was angrily looking up at Jet. His emerald eyes gleamed at them before they closed shut and Sonic gave out a long sigh.

"Jet, let me pass. I have to go." She said irritated.

Jet leaned forward and Amy stepped back. He was teasing her again. "Hang out with me some more or I could accidently open up a locker again." He coaxed while grinning. Amy pouted and was going to scold him again, but someone stepped into her view.

Jet's grin disappeared when Sonic stared imposingly at him. His arms crossed and eyes lid half-way. Amy peeked from behind Sonic looking up at him with wide eyes. Jet rolled his eyes and looked down at the floor. "Buzz kill," he muttered.

"Is there a problem here?" Sonic asked simply and turned to Amy. Amy gaped frozen in place.

"No," Jet's grin returned. "I was just talking to my friend."—Amy twitched—"But I'm leaving anyway," Jet sent one last wink at Amy and strode off. "See ya,"

Amy and Sonic stared off at him until Sonic sighed holding his temples. "I know I shouldn't be getting involved in your business, but the fact that you're allowing Jet to tease you like that concerns me."

Amy blushed when she heard the word 'concerns' and forgot about everything else he said. "Oh, it does?" She uttered covering her flushed cheeks.

Sonic turned to her as she dropped her hands. "To think," He muttered to himself. "Even he was thinking of giving you chocolates,"

Amy's ears perked up and she turned to him instantly confused. Jet? Jet wanted to give her chocolates? "Jet? Give me chocolates?" she questioned.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. She was asking a question. "Yea, didn't he give you some?"

"No. I've never receive anything for Valentine's." Amy said sheepishly, tugging her quills back.

There was a long silence until Sonic's eyes slowly squinted confused as well. "Then what was with that bag?"

Amy flinched. The bags! He saw the bags?!

"No, it's not mine that one's for Tails." She said without think twice about how that sounded. She had his in there too, she wanted to say but the words never came out. She blushed lightly and was left stumped once again.

"I see," Sonic said. By the looks of it he didn't seem to mind it. He showed her a small smile and looked out not finding Tails around anymore. Ah, he did leave somewhere.

Amy placed her hand on her chest. It was beating loudly. "Um, I think classes are staring soon. Let's head

out?"

* * *

The day was almost over, thankfully, but it was taking forever to end. Sonic could hear the girls giggling as they looked at Sonic from a distance. It was starting to get annoying. Every year was the same and he needn't complain.

"Sonic," Knuckles and Silver arrived to his side. He'd been standing in front of class this whole time. Alone.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles questioned wrapping an arm around his neck. Sonic chuckled from the heaviness and moved out from under his arm.

"Daydreaming doesn't suit you, bro." Silver told him only to receive a punch on the shoulder.

"Quiet," Sonic chuckled with the same amount of tease in his voice. It would have lasted longer but he stopped when he noticed a bag, transparent with pink designs. His eyes fixed on the bag popping out from Knuckle's backpack. He stared at it for a long time that Knuckles noticed.

"What you want some?" Knuckles teased.

"I'm shocked that you got something, is all." Sonic said and Knuckles wanted to punch him, but Silver stepped in.

"Amy gave us this. Nice of her, huh." Silver explained.

Sonic's express didn't change. "Ah, did she,"

"Yea, but I didn't get her anything back though," Silver added, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Sonic moved to the side to let some girls pass into class and he cleared his throat. "Well you should. She's never gotten anything for Valentine's before."

"Really!?" Knuckles and Silver said simultaneously.

Sonic chuckled with an eye roll and ignored the girls who giggled down the hallway while staring at him. Knuckled tapped Silver's shoulder lightly. "I heard the student store is still giving balloons. Let's go get her some."

Sonic's smile twitched, wanting to grow, but he suppressed it. He was faced by both of them abruptly. "Wanna come?"

"No, I'll wait here." He insisted lifting a hand up at them. His friends shrugged and waved at them before jogging away. Sonic stared off at them with his smile fading with a distant look. So, not only was there one for Tails, but Silver and Knuckles got one. He didn't even have to guess in for Sally, he knew she was getting one too. And here he was sure Amy was going to give him something too.

Sonic rushed his hand over his face and sighed. Why was he getting so annoyed by it? He didn't like this holiday anyway. Getting something on this one day didn't mean a thing to him.

Not far from where Sonic stood, Amy eyed him carefully. Hiding behind a group of friends, she peeked to the side and when his head rose off his hand she hid back behind the group. They were too busy laughing and talking within the group that nobody realized Amy there.

She took a breath and released it shakenly. She'd avoided confronting him all day and she still had to give him his bag. She had to face him head on…

But then why was it so hard?!

Antsy curled in her stomach and her chest tightened as her heart beat racing as if it was trying to fly out of her chest. Her palms clenched onto the bag she held in her hands and she closed her eyes. She had to stop feeling fear for what anyone else thought and start listening to her own. She wanted to give this to Sonic not because of any other reason but because she wanted to. It was right, nothing was wrong about that.

With one giant breath she stepped out from behind the group and faced in Sonic's direction only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

Sonic wasn't alone anymore, but accompanied by none other than Mina. She smiled up at him, the beauty in her eyes, her hair smooth as silk, differently then she previously had. Sonic eyed her cautiously as her lips moved. His expression stayed the same until she moved her hand from behind her back to reveal a small bag. This one was all blue with a red laced ribbon tied on top.

Amy's head began to spin and everything else around her stopped moving. She'd been holding her breath this whole time, but she still couldn't breathe. He straightened up his back and spoke back to her, but she couldn't make out what he said. She had to get out of there. She had to leave before she saw something she'd regret. Then he grabbed the bag from her hand.

"Mina, I swear, if this is some sort of joke—" Sonic began in a forceful tone, but Mina cut him off.

"I want to reconcile and I even took the time to make this. What part of this do you find a joke?" Mina asked with a hurt expression, shutting Sonic up. He sighed as she continued, "It's hard for me to even come up to you and say this."

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck with an uncomfortable look and looked to the side. "I guess so, but you're right. I apologize for my behavior before and for hurting you."

Mina smiled and giggled moving a hair stand behind her ear. Sonic looked over unconsciously. "Amy was right. This feels nice."

"Amy?"

"She was the one who suggested we put our past behind us and she was right. It's nice. Well, I'll see you around because I promise to meet a friend for lunch. Happy Valentine's," She said cheerfully leaving Sonic completely dumbfounded.

"Amy?" He repeated incredulously.

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter has left everyone satisfied. Hehehe. So what's going on here? What has everyone been discovering?**

 **The chapter will soon come together and you will soon see results. Haha As for now you all need to be patient cause I know you guys don't understand what Sonic is feeling. You will understand soon.**


	16. 16) Couple

**.So a lot has happened. I was going to update at the ends of August, but there were a few things that happened stopping me. My dog passed away so I stopped writing for a long while and I started school again so...**

 **But I'm back. I am actually finishing the ending of this story which will be soon :)**

 **But for now, let's see what this chapter has to offer.**

 _"Motivation is Dying" Pinocchio-P_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Couple**

At the end, she never did give him the bag.

Amy groaned and bent forward on a chair holding her head. After seeing a sight like that there was no way she was going to approach Sonic saying, "Here for you," after telling Mina she wasn't going to give him anything, but then again she was letting what others thought affect her.

The image of Mina talking to Sonic ran knots in her mind. She reconciled with him and it looked like he'd accepted. Seeing them together, they almost looked like a power couple and it saddened her. Amy scratched her head vigorously and groaned once more. She was so pathetic. She wasn't supposed to be thinking like this.

"Does this suit me?"

Amy woke up from her daze and straightened up to stare up at her father wearing a black tuxedo and spinning with his hands up confidently. Amy forced a smile and nodded, "Yea, that one's great, dad."

Eliot sighed and looked over at her with a soft smile. "You've said that to everyone I've wore."

Amy flinched and nervously looked away. "My bad, but you really do look good in all of them…" Her voice trailed off and he went to sit on an empty chair besides her.

"What's wrong?" he asked genuinely with that soft comforting tone.

Amy flinched and shook her headed, "W-what makes you say anything's wrong."

He gave her a pointed look and Amy nervously laughed but it died down slowly. He was her father.

"You do know you can talk to me about it."

"I know," She said. "But it's no big deal really."

Eliot sat back on the chair and looked up at the ceiling. She was avoiding the topic as usual, trying to keep her problems to herself. Not wanting others to get involved. "You know, you're mother would do the same exact thing when she didn't want to trouble anyone. She'd keep things to herself, but it only caused her more pain."

Amy sat silently hearing him speak of her mother. They hardly spoke about her mom but when they did the atmosphere changed. She closed her eyes. "I'm not mom, dad. I can take better care of myself. It's only school troubles, mostly with grades, nothing too much to fuss over."

Eliot chuckled lightly, "Is that so? Oh, I heard from the school you've made an astonishing improvement. Getting a 'B'. Sonic's been helping you, no?"

Amy's cheeks changed color due to that name but she looked off to the side so her dad wouldn't notice.

"Yea," she replied simply.

"Bernadette's boy is a good child and so is Bernadette. I wish for you to be happy with them." He claimed with a nod and Amy made a noise halfway between a chuckle and a cough. He was so confident in making this family happen. If only he knew how she really felt—no that wasn't the way to be thinking. Her dad was happy and that was all that mattered. To shame the family was the last thing she wanted. Amy curled her hand into a fist.

"Dad, are you happy with Bernadette?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then if you're happy, I'm happy and that should be all that matters."

* * *

"Excuse me," Sally muttered, slowly entering Sonic's house and looking around in awe. Sonic allowed her in and closed the door behind her. Sonic and Amy's house, Sally thought mischievously. Sonic yawned walking to the kitchen with Sally following.

"Make yourself at home," he said distantly without much thought.

"So this is where you've moved to. Is anyone home?" She asked curiously.

"My mom went out with friends and Amy left somewhere with her dad." He said stopping near the sink to grab a cup and pour water from the filter.

Sally smirked. "Am I the only one that knows where you live now?"

"Don't feel special. If it wasn't for what Amy did you wouldn't be here right now." Sonic told her and drank up his water.

"Speaking of our dear Amy. How has it been going?" She asked exuberantly.

Sonic set his cup down and blinked over to her with eyebrows crooked. "If this is the reason you wanted to come here I'll seriously make you leave," He warned her with a calm tone.

"I already know you like her. There's no point in hiding it." Sally with an amused tone. "Besides it's an innocuous question."

Sonic gave her a hard stare before turning away and murmuring, "What's with you?"

"How did you spend Valentine's? Anything special made you change your mind?" she pertly asked him.

Thinking about Valentine's was not only grating, but almost intolerable. At the end of the day he never received anything from Amy and got a bunch of cookies and love chocolates from a bunch of girls he didn't even know. Then Mina's surprise. Amy never brought up anything at the dinner table or when they passed the hall, as if she'd forgotten about him. It really did bother him. "No,"

"What?!" Sally exclaimed startling Sonic. Then she wondered if he was hiding his feelings again. "C'mon, at least praise Amy when she's not around!"

Puzzled, Sonic raised an eyebrow not knowing what in the world she was talking about now. "Praise?" He asked her walking away and out the kitchen with her following addle-headed.

"Yea…" Sally responded carefully. It sounded as if he didn't know what they were talking about. She bit her lip confused. "Anyway, who gave you something this year? I bet you I got more?"

"The usual," He began tiredly as he walked over to the stairs. "A bunch of girls that I don't know, my teachers, some friends and this time Mina."

"Mina!?"

"She wanted for us to put the past behind us. Apparently it was Amy's idea," Sonic clicked his tongue suddenly annoyed by the thought. He muttered, "That girl, all she thinks about is friendship."

Sally's heart was frightened and nervously she asked, "That aside, did Amy give you anything?"

"No,"

"Really?" Sally gasped but didn't say anything else as they reached the top. He reached his door to the left and opened it. He entered his room and Sally took a peek at the closed door which across which was Amy's.

"Let me grab my sweater and then we'll go," Sonic informed her going into his closet.

Sally meanwhile was in deep thought. Didn't Amy say she made one for each and every friend? Why wouldn't she hand over Sonic's bag? She faced Sonic and with a fixed look. Something must have caused a hinder in Amy's plan, she pondered. Mina…

She decided she wasn't going to let this go.

She took out her phone quickly. She found the contact she was looking for and immediately began texting. Sonic turned around looking for something when he came in contact with Sally who looked deep in thought.

"You look busy," he smirked.

"It's nothing,"

Just then Sally's phone rang and she took it out from behind her back, which Sonic found oddly suspicious. She lifted her finger up at him and took the call. "Hello? Oh hi!"

Sally stepped out of his room and Sonic turned back around focused on finding his sweater which he eventually found behind his beanbag chair. Sonic he placed his sweater on his arm to hold it and grabbed his wallet from his desk. He stepped out from his room but Sally wasn't on the second floor anymore. He made his way downstairs where he found her hanging up on her phone near the living room.

"Sally?"

She flinched, but fixed her composure quickly before turning to him. "Ready?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, something came up right now." She began slowly, looking disappointed.

Sonic stopped and blinked at her. "Oh, then it's cool. We can hang out next time."

"I'm just needed for something until five. Can we meet at five instead?" Sally asked. Sonic looked up at the clock on the living room's wall and nodded agreeing. "Yea, I can wait."

Sally's frown disappeared into a large and happy grin. "Really! That's great!" She cheered and rushed over to the door. "I'll text you the meeting place. Again, sorry."

A short half-suppressed laugh came out of Sonic seeing her excited. He moved his sweater from his left arm to his right. Going out for lunch or to hang out was normal yet she was super excited for this particular time. Maybe she had something planned out for them.

"See you!"

With that Sally was gone leaving Sonic alone in the house. He scratched his head and looked around. There went his afternoon plans, he thought with a soft chuckle. Maybe a good run would help pass time.

* * *

 _Meet at the park in front of the Night carnival._

Amy looked up from her phone with a nervous smile. Meet, she said, but what for? In her mind there were two options either she was being invited to the carnival or they were spending the time at the park. But at five o'clock as the sun was setting down?

Spending time with Sally would be fun, she thought changing the subject. It was as the gossips she'd heard back in her younger days in high school where two good friends spent time together instead of as a group. They only hanged out after school, but never during the weekend. This was going to be a new experience.

Amy arrived to the park and stopped near a tree right in front of the entrance to the carnival. She looked around slowly wondering if she was early. She checked the time on her phone again. No, if anything she was right on time. Then where was Sally?

"Amy?"

Her head whipped around only to find Sonic standing in front of her with the same expression she had. A mixture of confusion and shock.

"S-Sonic?!" Amy stuttered but failed to get anything out afterwards, but Sonic looked his phone once more asking, "What are you doing here?"

He approached her looking around to make sure they were the only ones around and they were.

"S-Sally," She quickly pointed at her phone as she lifted up at him but still failed to say anything else.

Sonic's eyes widened and he stared at his phone again. It was a set up. The text that she sent him was also sent to Amy. He surveyed the text and noticed she never gave specifics, but was tricked due to her telling him earlier that they'd met. And he fell right passed her suspicious actions. Amy was probably tricked because she had no sense of intuition.

Sonic groaned running his hand over his hand. He cursed under his breath, "That _squirrel_ ,"

Amy put her phone away wondering why he was here. Sally never said anything about anyone else joining them. She nervously chuckled, "Maybe she's running late,"

Sonic's head came up and he stared pointedly at her. "Sally's not coming,"

"She's not?" Amy nearly exclaimed, quite surprised. Sonic rolled his eyes and put his phone away too.

"We were tricked. Damn, what a waste of time." He said. It completely left Amy shocked. Sonic being tricked was unusual. To think Sally could do that in one simple go while she struggled to lie, dupe and get through to him. She envied Sally at that moment.

"C'mon Amy, let's go home—" Sonic turned around and stopped dead in his tracks when he faced an old lady buffalo. She slowly looked up at him and smile. Sonic backed away as Amy approached his side.

"My, my, are you a handsome youngster," She began with a raspy lively voice.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Sonic said rubbing his arm.

"No, no. All is fine. Say, would you two happen to have come for tonight's carnival night festival?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "It is a fine park, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes it is." Amy agreed with a smile.

"But sadly we didn't come for this," Sonic stated smiling sheepishly.

"Wouldn't you want to enjoy a night's worth of fun, young man? A couple should be having fun." She wondered.

"Couple?!" Sonic and Amy repeated simultaneously. Turning to each other they shook their heads and faced away back to the lady.

"No, we aren't—," Amy said shaking her head vigorously in sync with her hands.

"We're just friends," Sonic added with a nervous look.

"You two should go enjoy your time as youngsters. Please, take these." The old lady pulled out something from her bag and handed it to Sonic in one quick movement. "I bought tickets for my grandson, but it turned out he already had tickets of his own. I'm too old and weak to go in there myself, but you two will do."

"Ma'am," Amy gasped.

"Well, I am off. It was nice to see such young and lovely faces around. Have fun." She said cheerfully and slowly walked away with her cane.

Sonic looked down at the two tickets and over at Amy. Amy froze and her mouth opening, hesitant to say anything, then closed. Again, why was nothing coming out. Was it because she didn't want to impose? It was quiet for a good moment until Sonic cleared his throat and waved the tickets around aimlessly. "Do you want me to call and say we'll skip dinner today?"

Amy's eyes slowly widened. This was sounding like a…date.

Her eyes shimmered with the dim lighting of the park lights. Amy nodded and Sonic sighed with a smile giving her a ticket and taking out his phone. An opportunity like this couldn't be turned down and set aside. Spending the rest of the night with Sonic, she could be able to get closer to him.

At the other end of the park, behind a bush, blue eyes eyed them from a far as an old buffalo came behind her. Sally turned around and grinned at her, handing her a payment.

"Perfect. Thanks granny." Sally extoled. The granny giggled and turned back around seeing the two hedgehogs approaching the carnival entrance.

"Happy to help out a lovely couple. I remember when I was young and beautiful all the boys coaxed over me," she laughed. "But never did I ever have such a wonderful friend such as yourself." She replied.

"Thank you. I just figured all they needed was a little push. Hopefully with that everything else can come out naturally." Sally claimed softly, with lambent eyes following them until they disappeared. She rose from the ground and smiled. A push was all that was needed for them to understand that they both liked each other and want to spend time together. She had another hunch that both were unaware of their feelings, but she didn't know. Maybe Sonic was conscious that Amy was interested in him. Of course Amy was clueless. With this she hoped for the best.

* * *

The carnival was loud and everything was moving fast. Amy struggled to keep up by Sonic's side and was being pushed by the enthusiastic animals. Sonic looked around not knowing where to start. This was completely unplanned and out of the blue that picking where to go first was difficult. Not to mention, how was Amy feeling about this? Was she feeling uncomfortable? No way, she looked happy when they entered.

He made a glance over to her, but didn't find her immediately. He turned around completely seeing her apologizing to someone and he rushed to her side.

"Amy?"

Amy turned to him as the lady left. Amy nervously looked away. "I'm sorry. It's really crowded here."

"Stay near me." Sonic offered a smile hopefully to make her comfortable and with a nod of his head gestured for her to follow. "First let's eat. I brought my wallet. I'll pay."

Amy felt her cheeks begin their blushing routine. Sonic's nice side was soothing, something she was starting to get used to. She followed behind him wondering how he was feeling. If he liked being in these sort of places. She paused.

Come to think of it, she didn't really know anything about Sonic, about what he liked or his past. Never once had they sat down and talked about themselves. Her eyes looked up at him searching around the food stands and she wondered what his life was before he moved in with her.

"Ah, there's a chili dog stand there. Want to?" he asked facing her and she immediately agreed. Sonic bought her a hot dog and himself a chili dog with onion rings.

Sonic took the first bite first and then Amy. "It's yummy," Amy said fascinated by the taste.

He turned to Sonic seeing he was engrossed in eating and she giggled. Ah, this was a good time to ask. "You look like you really like chili dogs?"

"Yea," He said simply covering his full mouth. "My favorite food."

That was a good start. Getting to know him through small details was a start, she reminded herself. Curious to know more about him she continued, "I can kinda tell,"

Sonic smirked and moved the chili dog over to her. "Wanna try?"

The first thing that came to Amy's mind as she looked at the bitten chili dog was ' _indirect kiss_ ' and it made her turn red. She looked to the side with a head shake. "It's fine."

Sonic noticed her blush and his smirk widened. Most girls, from experience, didn't like biting on what has already been bitten on. They felt uncomfortable. He never thought Amy would be one of those girls. He pushed his chili dog closer to her face. "Don't be shy. Try some,"

"I don't really like chili. I'm more sweets." She claimed turning her head away and covering her face with her arms.

Sonic chortled and leaned his hand back. With a shrug, he continued to eat while looking at her red face. Amy was doing her very best to control herself and reminded herself that he was her friend. That's why he offered. There was no other reason to it.

"What kind of sweets do you like?"

The question threw Amy off because she hadn't expected him to ask any questions right then. She nervously looked around before her eyes fixed at him. She came up with the answer, "I like cake and pies and chocolate,"

Sonic hummed and bit the last of his food. He looked up at the sky and mumbled, "Chocolate, huh."

"Seeing you cook last time made me wanna learn too and I tried making some chocolates for…" Her voice trailed off. She was explaining the recent Valentines chocolates making. A burst of nervousness erupted inside her throat that became dry.

"For Valentine's huh. Yea, Knuckles and Silver told me about it," Sonic replied causally so Amy was unable to detect or hint anything other than what was. Was he annoyed, alright or just trying to imply that he wanted some?

"Yea," She muttered suddenly becoming awkward. It was quiet for that moment until Sonic broke the ice. He turned to her with an eye raise.

"I'm done eating, are you?" He asked with a light smile plastered on his muzzle. He was so unreadable that Amy wasn't sure how to act anymore. She bet he was unset but hiding it, but the reason that hindered her from giving him the chocolates was…

"Sonic," she called out bring him to look at her with wide eyes. Her words stopped half-way up her throat, but she swallowed down her nervousness and added, "About Valentine's…I made chocolates for you too…"

His expression stayed with his lifted eyebrow. He was confused or indifferent, she couldn't tell. "Huh?"

"I made you something for you on valentines, but I didn't give it to you…" She lowered her head looking at the ground to hide her flushed face and out of embarrassment.

Sonic sighed scratching the back of his head and looked up at the sky. "It's fine. Valentine's past already—"

"But it wasn't fair!" Amy interjected cutting him off. "And I'm sorry for that."

Sonic glanced back at her and with his hand, raised her chin making her look at him. He was smiling genuinely. "Then make up for it today by having fun with me here."

Sonic let go for her chin and winked at her before gesturing with his eyes to finish the food in hand so they could go.

' _He winked_!' Amy thought mesmerized. Sonic winked at her?! No, she thought, there was no alter meaning to it he was just inviting her as a friend to spend some time and have fun. She convinced herself that was it.

Sonic looked down at Amy who looked ahead taking a look at the games and rides. He chuckled seeing her so tensed. Saying the truth was a hard thing and tensing too, but he appreciated that. A couple ran towards them and Sonic noticed and grabbed Amy by the shoulder moving her aside so there wouldn't be a collision. Amy gasped as they passed and looked up at Sonic.

"T-Thanks,"

A sudden urge to wrap his arm around her shoulder protectively emerged but was pushed down. He released her and instead chuckled. Amy laughed along watching the two who pass run hand-in-hand. What a cute couple, she thought. And then looked at Sonic wistfully.

' _How pitiful_ ,' she reminded herself. She wished they looked as cute as the other couples did.

But little did she know that among the thoughts of others around, they were the cutest pair that ever arrived to that park that night.

* * *

How sweet.


	17. 17) Jealous

**Now here's another chapter that has a self-explanatory name. One of my most hated terms of all time xD And because of that I don't do a very good job writing about it, but most people like the jealousy game so I was like 'why not?'**

 **Let's see who falls into the Jealousy trap. xp**

 **Core- Pinocchio-P**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Jealous**

Nothing seemed to have changed.

Sally observed how Sonic and Amy were interacting but it still looked the same as before. Friendly talk. Sally groaned releasing a sigh. Did her plan backfire? But how? It was romantic proof!

"Sally!" Silver called out getting her attention.

"Can we go to your house on Saturday?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course!" Sally laughed as she could feel eyes burning holes onto the back of her neck. Coming lunch time she couldn't face Sonic nor stop the feeling that he was glaring at her. She didn't dare turn around.

Amy sat next to Sally, talking, facing Sonic and Tails who'd been talking to her, on the other side of the table.

"Oh, are you guys coming?" Silver suddenly asked Tails and Amy. They faced him and while Tails nodded Amy stated, "Saturday? I have something to do Saturday."

Silver frowned. "Aw, really?"

"Wait, so you're not coming?" Knuckles and Sally both bemoaned.

"I'd love to go, but my family is doing something important on that day." She explained finishing the last of her pasta. She excused herself from a small burp.

Sally gasped in a low voice. If her family was doing something important, then that meant...Sally's eyes finally whipped over to Sonic who met hers instantly it almost startled Sally. He knew she was going to look over.

"If it can't be helped. Have fun anyway." Knuckles said with a shrugged.

Sonic's eyes drifted away from Sally without saying anything. Sally held back from saying anything as well. Was he part of the family thing? Why didn't he say anything.

The bell rang and they all got up slowly except for Amy. She rushed out from her seat as she took out a sheet. "Oh, I forgot to turn this in. Go to class without me Sally."

"Okie Dokie,"

"See ya Amy,"

"Bye,"

The rest did the same and split going to their classes. Sally got was going to head to her direction too but a blue hedgehog slowly walked in front of her with his arms crossed and a pointed look. "Don't get any more ideas, you hear me?"

Sally smirked. He didn't look mad, but tired. She whipped her brown hair and walked next to him saying, "If you promise that you'll be open about your feelings."

Sonic rolled his eyes and they both walked together. Behind them, a yellow mongoose spotted Sonic and eyes him along with Sally. She wanted to close in but talking to him while Sally was around was tricky. She didn't trust that chipmunk.

"I don't need to promise anything," Sonic claimed grinning at how ridiculous this topic was. Sally still hadn't had enough.

"How was your date with Amy? Please tell me it was worth the pay." She asked getting excited as she looked over at his expression.

"Ah, so that old lady wasn't a coincidence and didn't have a grandson inside the carnival. Really though, you've gotten a lot slicker, Sal." Sonic said laughing slightly.

Sally's face shone proudly. "I take it what I did went well. Any confessions?"

"Sal,"

"Did you figure out your feelings for her?

"Sally-"

Hold hands? Any romantic moments whatsoever?

"Stop-"

"Kiss?"

"Let me…" Sonic began loudly, startling Sally, and then paused, his eyes traveling to the floor. "…take things at my own pace."

That was the first time Sally saw that expression on his face that it confused her at first. Firm and honesty with a hint of something else. Once he finished speaking, she noticed he looked somewhat bashful. It didn't fit his personality at all, she thought snorting mentally.

"There you go. Was that so hard to say?" Sally razzed with a slight proud grin.

Sonic didn't say anything.

"Admitting to me finally that you like her. Now go tell her-"

"I don't want you telling Amy about this." He said, looking back at her.

"What? Why?! She has to know this! Amy actually—" Sally was about to say ' _Amy actually likes you back_ ,' but Sonic cut her off, stopping her, when he said. "I want to tell her."

Sally looked surprised. And he added, "I wouldn't want someone telling me someone likes me and not be told by that girl personally. I'm going to tell her, but when it feels right."

"R-Really," Sally said softly, less of a question.

"It wasn't that long ago that we didn't get along. Maybe she still feels a sort of dislike towards me. I have to clear that up with her." He explained scratching his head.

Sally blinked. "You think she doesn't like you?"

"There's a possibility, so don't harp anymore."

He thought that she disliked him? Wasn't it completely obvious that she didn't? Sally mischievously stared and Sonic narrowed his eyes thinking she was making fun of him, but Sally was beyond amused.

Sonic's acuity and intellect was flawless but it seemed that when it came to liking someone it blinded him and made him self-conscious. That made her want to tell the truth sooner. Although, he had a point. It would be better for them both to discover their feelings for each other naturally. "Question, when did you begin liking her?"

Sonic groaned holding his face. Sally laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me this and I'll leave you be. This is the first time I see you act this way with any girl; doing all the things you did for her. I wanna know when it started."

Sonic lowered his hand to peek at her until he dropped his hand and opened his mouth slowly replying, "I think when she got beat up by a bunch of guys in an ally."

Sally recoiled gaping, "Huh?!"

Sonic smirked at the look she put. "We were meeting up afterschool and when I arrived, in an ally I found her on the floor outnumbered by a group of guys. Of course I saved her even if she was annoying back then,"

He laughed again but Sally smacked him. How dare he laugh about Amy being hurt! Sonic stopped laughing and then said with an utmost sincere voice, "But while most girls would cry or beg for help Amy shrugged me off and said she was okay even after receiving so many bruises. She fought bravely. She didn't want my help, but she was still thankful."

Sally smiled warmly hearing his feeling spill out so wholeheartedly. She nodded listening carefully. "Is that what you like about her?"

Sonic stopped to face Sally while shaking his head and chuckling again. It looked like he was remembering a memory which was making him giggly. "She's silly and clumsy, but wise and determined. An unreliable child who you can't leave alone."

"Someone you want to protect probably?" Sally questioned and to her surprised Sonic smiled in hearing that. Sally was getting goosebumps in just hearing that. That was the cutest thing she'd ever heard before.

"Anyway, telling you all this is getting weird. Go to class." He said.

"Don't get shy now." She teased punching him playfully and Sonic returned the light punch.

Sally then interrupted the gleeful moment with another question that wiped Sonic's smile right off his face. "What about your parents. You guys are siblings."

"I'll deal with that when it comes to it." Sonic said, lifting his finger up to his mouth, wanting her to lower her voice.

"How cunning," Sally complied in a low voice. So, he was going to ask her out. That was his plan.

"Sal, go to class," Sonic said through small chuckles and pushed at her shoulder as Sally laughed.

Watching them from a distance were two girls.

A mongoose that stood behind not too far away from ear's reach. Her eyes were widened and her mouth opened in utter shock.

The other one stared from afar watching them laugh together before parting their separate ways and heading to class. She hid behind a wall away from the sight. Amy didn't understand why she kept seeing things she didn't want to see at the wrong place at the wrong time. Closing her eyes and clenching on to her shirt she realized the strange feeling she received every time she saw them together.

Jealousy was corroding her throat and disabling any noise out, squeezing her chest tightly making pain lance through her body. Casually, she opened her eyes and the room swam into focus. She smiled lightly. Sonic was to be her step brother and as long as this family was together. There was no hope for romance. Amy made her way to class.

* * *

His eyes traveled around, but couldn't find the familiar pink color. School was over and sometimes they'd walk home together when the group didn't go out. She wasn't in her class and she didn't go to her locker. Did he by any chance miss her?

Tails could feel Sonic's eyes constantly searching about and chuckled. Sonic had accompanied Tails to the office for a bit and usually Amy came down the stairs that were next to the office door since her last period was upstairs. Even for Sonic, who was intimate, his actions were conspicuous.

"Why don't you wait for her near the gate? I'm sure she hasn't left yet." Tails suggested.

Sonic lightly released a short laughed. "What?"

Tails smirked. "You don't need to hide it. I already know."

Sonic frowned wondering if Sally told him. No, she wouldn't. "So you did join Sally's side," Sonic wondered.

Tails proudly looked up at Sonic. "Sally seems to be rooting for you two from the sidelines so in that case, yea, I'm right there with her."

Defeated, Sonic gave a faltering smile feeling somewhat nervous. It was as he thought. Tails was a smart guy. He, of course, would have figured out things on his own. "I don't need to wait for her."

"But you want to." Tails said and Sonic felt his eyes fling wide open.

"Tails," Sonic laughed. He was frightened there for a bit. Unable to control the jump in his heart was usually for him, but it was as if lately he wasn't able to. Her very name was starting to strip away his layers.

Sonic faced forward opening his mouth to say something, but was impede by the sight of Jet talking to Amy in front of them. Tails followed his gaze to seeing Amy talking with Jet near the front office of the school. Jet leaned forward with a grin saying something the two of them were clearly able to hear and Tails turned to Sonic whose eyes narrowed down as he silently glared.

Meanwhile, Amy wasn't having too much fun dealing with Jet's usual badinage. Being with Jet felt like being next to a ticking time bomb; you never know when it's going to explode. Despite that, she couldn't bring herself to shoo him away.

"Let's go out this weekend?" Jet mentioned as he leaned forward to her face, but Amy stepped away.

"Um, I'm busy this weekend."

"Aw, no fair." Jet feigned a sad expression to the side and then smiled right back again. "Going somewhere with a boyfriend, friend, family member perhaps?"

Amy sighed getting tired of his constant rambling. "Jet, why must you act so friendly with me. It's kinda weird."

Jet laughed and approached her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Amy stiffened in place.

"Because I can and will," He said sounding sincerely, but she wasn't going to fall for that trick again, she told herself. He secretly wanted to trick her or something.

"But I don't like this," She replied, wanting to get his arm off her, but he only pulled her in tighter and Jet grinned.

"I'll let you go if you answer my one question then,"

"What is it?"

"Someone told me Sonic likes his sister? Is it true?"

Before Amy could answer to such an outrageous question Sonic arrived to Amy's side flinging Jet's arm off her. It threw Jet off by surprise and he staggered backwards until he had a clear vision of what was going on. Instantly, Jet's grin widened.

Sonic glowered at Jet and spoke quietly. "What _crap_ are you saying so loudly?"

Tails slowly approached from the side looking shocked, eyes locking with Amy who looked just as shocked as him.

"Oh? I'm sorry. You're right. I should keep quiet." Jet sneered arrogantly. "You wouldn't want truth spreading,"

Sonic didn't make even the slightly of an eye twitch. Amy could see the frown lines appearing on his muzzle and wanted to tell Jet off, but she couldn't speak over Jet's arrogant talk and Sonic's intimidating demeanor. Tails knew he was mad by the looks of it, but somehow he was sending out a bad vibe something close to the likes of being pissed off which he'd rarely ever show.

Sonic took a deep breath. "I've been letting you go lately, but you're crossing the line now."

"And crushing on your sister isn't crossing the line? Is that why you treated ever other girl like that? Cause you couldn't have that one girl?!" Jet questioned loudly.

"Jet─" Sonic began slowly but was cut off.

"You lying scum! I thought you were an only child! No wonder you've kept Sally close!" Jet growled making Amy flinched. Sally? Did he think Sally was his sister? Her heart calmed a bit, but it was replaced with something different.

"Jet just stop. You're causing a scene." Sonic said pressing his thumbs hard on his temples.

Jet snickered hostilely, "Haha! Ashamed that it's true? Don't worry even if you're siblings I always thought you guys were good for each other."

Tails, Amy and even Sonic flinched when Jet finished his sentence. Amy's heart tugged and ached. She didn't need to hear that. Jet turned and walked away. "With that said, stay as far away from Mina."

Sonic was now enraged. The nonsense he was spewing was ridiculous. He felt his body move forward on its own, his hand clenching, but a pair of small hands caught his lifting hand before he could do anything.

He turned to find Amy's soothing jade green eyes. Then he faced Tails who stood in front of him with wide eyes. He didn't dare look at the rest of the spectators. Sonic closed his eyes tiredly with an exasperated sigh. He almost lost control. How could he and in front of Amy!

"S-Sonic…"

Sonic placed his hand on hers and pushed it down slowly off him. "You should stay away from Jet from now on. Okay."

His words spoke out heavily almost imploringly that what Jet said made her wonder if it was true even if it wasn't. Sonic looked so affronted that he was ready to switch to violence. She felt he was hiding something because of his actions. Without any questions asked all she did was downcast and agree.

* * *

"I heard Sonic has a sibling he likes?"

"Wait! Like as in romantically?"

"I heard it in the halls."

"What happened?"

"Did you hear?"

"Sally?!"

Mina raised an eyebrow and turned to the students whispering words. She slowly walked away but she kept hearing more down along the hall. Jet waited for her at her next class they both had. Mina approached him slowly. "Jet, why am I hearing exactly what I told you not to say."

"Argh, it spilled out. I was only going to ask Amy if she knew anything, but then Sonic came and erm it just came a big mess—"

Jet stopped talking seeing Mina's red cheeks flush. Jet sighed and Mina began, "Are you kidding me?" She harshly whispered.

"It was Sonic's fault. But get this, by what happened it seems to be true. I suggest you give up on him. He's gone lower than you think." Jet said lifting a finger with a quirky smile.

"I don't care," She smacked his finger away. "I could already hear rumors saying Sally's his crush. I didn't tell you that." Mina growled.

"I assumed. Was I wrong?"

"Jet you're such an idiot. I finally made up with Sonic and now you've ruined everything." Mina gasped holding her head.

"Wait, I didn't tell anyone it was you," Jet stated, placing a hand on her shoulder but she stepped away.

"That's not the point. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know and it's fine. We're okay now." Mina said her voice lowering along with her head. Jet frowned seeing her rub her arm uncomfortably. But why was she? When she'd finally found an opportunity to ruin Sonic she' given up. Why?

"Are you kidding me? All that for that meddling hedgehog? Are you forgiving him so easily?" Jet angrily asked under his breath.

Mina sighed, looking away from Jet. "I don't want to spend wasting time of revenge that won't work with him. There's a saying, 'if you can't beat them, join them'."

* * *

Amy Rose felt terrible. To feel jealous of Sally, the very friend that accepted her and cared about her. Her hand rested on her chest and she took another deep breath. This wasn't correct. If anything, she should be supporting Sally and Sonic…

Another squeeze was felt in her chest and down to her stomach. Amy stopped in the middle of the street she walked on alone. Who was she kidding? She couldn't support something that would hurt her.

With another deep breath she raised her head and aimed for home but was stopped by the very sight of her thoughts.

Sally was coming out of a store with a lynx. It didn't take long for Sally to notice her. Sally's eyes shimmered with delight while Amy's hues of dull jade green eyes stared right back at her guiltily. Sally approached her with her friend.

"Amy! Are you going home?"

"Ah, yea, I was going home." Her voice trailed off as she stared over at her friend. A brown colored girl with a purple shirt and some shorts stared at her tipping her cute purple hat as to greet her. Amy nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"No don't go home. Want to hang out?" She asked.

"I-uh-me-us!" She blundered, not knowing how to respond as her feelings contradicted themselves.

Sally turned to her friend and they exchanged dismissal before leaving Sally and Amy alone. Sally turned to Amy squinting curiously. "Something's wrong. I can practically smell it."

Amy flinched looking away. "T-That's not true."

"Haha, nice try. Sonic told me a lot about your bad lying habits. You look away or stutter when you're hiding something. Don't worry I'm here to drain all your sorrows away." Sally said confidently with a wink at the end.

"He said that to you." Amy asked astonished.

Sally smirked and with a proud look she looked up at the sky. "It seems hard to believe, but he does talk an awful lot about you."

Amy's eyes widened up at her for a brief moment but she soon looked away. "No, I can believe that. He always has something smart to say," Amy muttered her last words sarcastically.

Sally laughed and shook her head. "You two are so funny. To think you have to deal with each other every day."

Amy made a face wanting with a laugh and Sally joined along. This brought Amy to remind herself that Sally was a good friend. There was no need to feel this way about her.

"Yea, but not for long. Once we enter college next this year we'll go our separate ways."

Sally's smile strained. "You shouldn't say that."

"Huh? Why? It's true. We won't have to deal with each other anymore." Amy laughed, each word she said stabbing her heart.

Sally bit her lip. "You can't possible mean that."

"I mean we all leave for college, no?" Amy wondered.

"No, that's not what I mean. You, aren't you going to confess your feelings to him." Sally wondered looking deeply into Amy's eyes which grew into two ovals shapes.

"Confess!" She exclaimed shocked. "N-No, I'm not confessing. Wait why would I confess!?"

"Because you both─I mean, because you like him, right?" Sally said diplomatically.

She furiously blushed a deep scarlet before shaking her head vigorously. "No I don't!" She lied, finding her own denial hard to believe and then she covered up by saying. "Why are you telling me this?"

Sally leaned back with a smirk. "Because I can see the way you look at him sometimes. Whether you deny it or not, I'm on the support train."—She lifted her hand into a fist pump—"Choo Choo!"

Amy's flushed look did not leave her face although she made a confused look. "Support?"

"Yea, you two would make a cute couple you know." Sally complimented making Amy's heart flutter.

"So, does that mean you don't like Sonic?" Amy felt herself say to her surprise.

Sally flinched. "What?!"

Amy quickly covered her mouth just as shocked as Sally. She hadn't expected her to spill out something as crazy as that and now Sally was looking at her in utter shock. That shock quickly changed into her usual cheerful expression.

"Is that what you thought?" Sally laughed. "No! He likes—" She stopped herself again. Keeping this a secret was becoming frustrating. "Me as a sister."

"A sister?" Amy repeated a little distantly. The feeling that had been bothering her this whole time, the one that clenched her stomach and squeezed her heart mercilessly, was gone. As if it had been lifted off her body and disappeared. Her jealousy was gone.

"So, don't worry. Like I said I'm supporting you guys," Sally finished with a wink.

Sally and Amy stopped at the corner of the street waiting for the light to go green. Amy faced the floor. "…Is it obvious?"

"A bit, but only I've noticed because I'm good at these kinds of things." Sally said proudly.

"It's so disgusting of me, huh? To like someone who is to become family." Amy gasped covering her face with the palm of her hand embarrassed.

Sally sighed with a small smile as the light turned green. The walked across the street. "Hey, it isn't bad. I know it sounds wrong but he's not your blood family."

"Even so, our parents are the matter. I don't want to disappoint my dad." Amy muttered.

"Maybe right now is not the best time, but once you two leave that house to make your own lives, it wouldn't be so wrong." Sally explained getting the gist of it all. "You're actually the most genuine girl he's ever had by his side. He deserves someone like you."

Amy smiled warmly. Out of everyone, she never expected Sally to be the one to tell her that. If only it was that simple.

"But he doesn't like me I feel. I've always been a nuisance to him We were always arguing when he first moved in. And he thinks I'm stupid. He...doesn't like stupid girls..." She explained, recalling ninth grade, when she first spoke out to him and he dissed her along with his other friends.

Sally wanted to spill the beans. Did Amy really think Sonic didn't like her either?! Never in her life did she ever want to make something more explicit than now but she restrained herself remembering Sonic's words.

' _Love is blind_ ,' she thought.

"That's past tense. The past doesn't matter. There's nothing in the past. It's the future that has things to offer. Confess! You never know what might happen."

Amy didn't say anything due to the shock of Sally suddenly telling her this, but her head was clouded with her words.

Confess! Confess! Confess!

Did she really have the courage for that? This was Sonic they were talking about. There was no way he was going to take this all well.

There was no way he wouldn't reject her.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHA!**

 **Sally is such a great friend! Such a big helper, but will she be able to keep it that way for long? ooo and what's this Saturday's event? Who**

 **knows? :D**

 **I hope everyone had a good summer vacation and stuff. School started for many of my friends this week and the first day of fall was here too.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter and yea. Cool.**

 **Until weeks pass.**

 **See ya!**


	18. 18) Garden

**I'm back!**

 **"No problem" - Chance the Rapper**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Garden**

The day started out way too early.

The sun wasn't even up by the time everyone in the house got up. Sonic had barged into Amy's room to find her sprawled across her bed deep in slumber.

Remembering it was embarrassing.

Ever since the talk with Sally she couldn't help but feel nervous whenever they shared contact.

Confess, Sally had said. Amy awkwardly sat on a chair with a bunch of Bernadette's bridesmaids in a room. She was beginning to get second thoughts on whether she should or not.

Bernadette wore a beautiful long white dress and they were all fixing her veil. Amy stared warmly. A wedding day, something as simple and amazing as getting married made her giddy. To fall in love with someone and be liked back just as much, it is said to be a wonderful feeling. A feeling Amy has never felt before.

"How do I look?"

"Aw, Bernadette," The girls cried for her and they all giggled. Amy smiled slightly seeing them look so youthful.

"Amy. What do you think?" Bernadette suddenly asked Amy.

"Ah, you look really pretty," Amy commented making her step mother blush. This was no fibber. Sonic's mom was beautiful and her dad was such a lucky hedgehog to have her, she thought. The sound of a text startled her and she took out her phone to see it was Sonic who had texted. The rush of nervousness that hit her wasn't unpleasant. Doing everything possible to contain it was harder than studying and that was a fact.

 _How's mom doing?_

 _She's almost done. And my dad?_ She texted.

 _He's getting there. Hey, after they get fixed up I'm going to go look around the garden. Want to come?_

Her heart fluttered feeling excitement rise up just like blood pressure, but she quickly reminded herself to whom her heart was racing for. She took a deep breath. This was family.

"All done!" One of the bridesmaids shouted happily.

Amy's head turned up to see that Bernadette was done. Amy rose from the chair and quietly made her way out of the small room. She exited through a door that led into a passage way and she went out into the outside. The wedding was in a private garden. The preparations were ready and the invites were coming soon. She didn't think spring would come so soon as if time didn't wait up for her to enjoy the moment long enough.

A new family. What to expect.

The problem with Sonic was still at hand she didn't know whether it would be smart for her to confess to him and move on or live with that trouble if she told him for the rest of their time together.

"Argh!" She gasped holding her head. "Stupid heart! Anyone else could've been fine."

From a distance, Sonic caught Amy in the middle of the area where the tables were set holding her head in her hands while facing the floor. Concerned, he walked with pace over to her. "Amy?"

Her head flinched up as Sonic approached her. He was already wearing his black suit with a red bow while she was still wearing her regular red dress. She immediately covered her cheeks thinking they were bright red and that Sonic would notice, but he didn't and wondered if she was okay.

"Hey, you're not dressed yet."

"Y-yea, but I will later."

"Ah, okay. Is my mom finished?"

"Yea. Just now actually."

Sonic's eyes wondered about on her hands covering her cheeks. His head tilted to the side and asked, inspecting her face, "You good?"

"Yea! It's the nerves. Getting the jitters before the big show, you know." She rectified, averting her eyes unwittingly. Sonic's eyes firmly caught a hold of that. It'd been happening since that disturbance with Jet and it hadn't been cleared yet. He sighed looking outward.

"Um, my text. You never answered back, but I'm going to the garden. I heard there was a Hedge Maze here. You wanna come?" He wondered making a move backward. Amy gasped lightly. That was right. She didn't reply back.

"Ah, I saw it. I was going to reply but your mom was done at that moment so I left." She explained and trailed off at the end when she suddenly saw a smile curl up on his lips. "What…?"

"Nothing, you just look really tense." He stated and watched her draw back which made him laugh. Much to Amy's surprise, Sonic had been in a good mood lately. With the nod of his head he gestured for her to follow him.

She couldn't deny the thrill in her heart, but she hid that feeling away from him and followed along with a cautious smile.

The garden was filled with all different types of green colors along with the color white of the roses around. Sonic and Amy both stared in awe at the beautiful decorations. Amy took a quick peek at Sonic to see his expression.

He was already looking at her.

Amy jerked her head away and nervously laughed looking around. "So, are you excited?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. She wasn't looking directly at him, almost as if she was intentionally avoiding eye contact. No, wait; he was sure she avoiding eye contact. He crossed his arms and looked up at the blue sky.

"I am," He said simply.

Amy still wasn't looking at him. "Me too…"

"Hey, want me to tell you a secret?" Sonic suddenly asked leaning in close to see her face. Amy turned around at that moment meeting him at close proximity. His eyes were inches away from her. She could feel his breath brush softly on her face making her flinch back. Sonic moved back surprised.

"W-What's the secret?"

Sonic smirked and stopped walking turning his whole body to her. "Living with you these past months weren't so bad. To be honest it was fun."

Amy's eyes widened and for a slight moment Sonic saw them glint with delight. "R-Really?!"

He rubbed the back of his neck looking away with a light smile. "We didn't really start on great terms so I'll apologize for that, but I've learned you're a lot more interesting than I thought."

"Interesting?" Amy repeated in a daze. This hadn't been the first time he's opened up with her, but he was opening up his feelings about her which made her blush furiously but she found it hard to look away from his charming smile.

Sonic chuckled seeing her, in his eyes, so confused. He raised his hand up, wanting to pat her head, but refrained from doing anything to confuse or scare her off. He took his hand back and scratched his head instead.

"Just thought I'd be good for you to know." Sonic finished somewhat uncomfortable.

Amy rubbed her arm and her eyes looked around aimlessly. Some of the organizers around ignored them but thought from a far the two looked like hopeless and confused lovers. It was too cliché to stop and completely think about it so they carried on with their jobs.

Amy chuckled lightly. "I…feel the same way."

Sonic felt his smile creep back and hearing that made his uncomfortable feeling disappear. To know she felt the same way was soothing and relieving. He still thought she held some resentment for their past, but even she changed while getting to know him. Now that he thought about it they shared a lot of moments together without her objecting.

From afar, inside a building, Eliot watched as his daughter and Sonic smiled warmly at each other. Carefully watching them laugh and talk as they walked off looking around the entrance of the garden Eliot rubbed the tip of his chin until one of his friends called him.

"Someone came to meet you!"

"Ah, coming." Eliot took one last look outside the window before letting a smile rest on his lips and leaving the room.

* * *

The music played as the groom waited for his bride-to-be at the altar. Looking over their shoulder, at the end stood a blue hedgehog in white with white flowers in hand. Sonic and Amy, who sat at the very front, eyes opened wide.

Bernadette was emitting a resident shine as she smiled up at Eliot. Walking down the aisle, Amy made a quick look at Sonic's eyes. He watched as his mother took Eliot's hand and faced the old priest. A light smile took over her face as he observed quietly.

As the vows started, Amy wondered how he was feeling. His mom was his greatest treasure and to see her happily besides the man she loves was he happy for her?

"Do you, Eliot, take Bernadette to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part,"

At that moment, Amy's mind set off. She wasn't one to dream off about who she was going to marry and when, but for some odd reason she could picture herself in Bernadette's place smiling up at the man she would be marrying.

The very face that appeared: Sonic.

Flushing furiously, Amy awake from the thought and covered her face shamefully. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that, she told herself.

Sonic watched her carefully as she lowered her head and covered her face with her hand. He wondered if she'd begun to cry. Convinced she was, he smiled looking back at their parents and placed a hand on her back. Amy flinched up glancing at him side-long.

He didn't have to look back at her, but they both knew he was trying to be nice. He was always being so nice to her that she couldn't help but fall in love with him more. The timing was all too great for the image reappeared in Amy's mind.

"I do,"

"Do you Bernadette…."

Amy bumped shoulders with Sonic forcing him to look. She was smiling at him lightly blushing, a blush he noticed. Therefore he realized she was crying. He quickly removed his hand looking apologetically at her. She silently made a giggle face not understanding why he looked like that.

"I do."

"You have declared your consent. I now pronounce you husband and wife,"

Amy preferred not to watch her dad kiss Bernadette so looked away. Sonic didn't mind it that much; he clapped along with the rest behind him as the newly wedded waved at everyone. They briefly looked at Sonic and Amy and both happily looked back with a hint of shyness coming from Amy. Eliot took Bernadette, arms locked, down the red aisle.

Sonic got up from the chair and fixed his bow. It had become itchy. Amy followed up and looking up at Sonic.

"This is the first time I've been to a wedding. It's a lot more intensive than I thought." Amy explained nervously.

"Intensive? That's new. Girls usually say it's romantic." He teased, his bow now fixed.

"Are you telling me I'm not a girl!?" Amy growled.

"You certainly aren't any normal girl." Sonic laughed.

Amy smacked a laughing hedgehog's shoulder. It died off, but he warmly added, "I never said that was bad."

Flushing, she pouted to the side. "Weddings are romantic. It's just it could get a little embarrassing. Especially when they…kiss…"

"Is that why you looked away? Because they kissed? What are you six?" Sonic said turning away going to opposite way everyone else was going which was to congratulate the wedded. Amy followed and from behind Eliot watched as they both walked off into the garden.

"Don't judge me!" Amy querulously, crossing her arms and facing the side.

"You're at that age where kissing shouldn't bother you, Amy. Everyone kisses," Sonic told her without much thought to it. It wasn't till a second after he said that that the memory of a drunken Amy kissing him hit him spot on. He didn't think he'd receive a repercussion after that.

"I've n-never kissed anyone before!" Amy's voice cracked mortified.

Sonic's jaw set and cast her a surprised glance with eyebrows shooting up despite himself. "You've never kissed anyone? Are you serious?"

Amy covered her redden face and avoiding his eyes. She couldn't bear the look on his face. "Oh you ever so experienced one," She began sarcastically. "I wouldn't be telling you this if it weren't true,"

Sonic sudden whipped his head away with wide eyes, but immediately composed his features. A part of him didn't want to keep something that important from her, but if he told her it would cause problems. How to decide the correct thing to do, he thought. "Ah, no, I just didn't expect that, but it's not bad."

Amy was looking at the ground with doe eyes and a small blush. "Don't tell anyone…"

With a small smile Sonic replied, "I won't."

The two hedgehogs approached the maze hedge and stopped at its entrance. Sonic turned to her. "Um, I'm heading in now. I don't know if you want to go back or…"

Amy took this time to think about two things. Whether she should really confess or not. She didn't feel the confidence but after what Sally told her she couldn't keep it away from her head. The thought was difficult to decide on.

"No, I wanna explore it too." Amy finally decided.

A smirk appeared on his velvety muzzle as if he'd grown an idea. "Then how about we play a game,"

"A Game?"

"I want you to catch me."

"Huh?!" Amy exclaimed with one eyebrow raised.

Sonic went through the entrance and turned around to face her. "You heard right. Give me five seconds and then come and catch me. I'll stay within the maze, so I won't leave but I'm giving you time to find me,"

Sonic went ahead of her but left Amy dumbfounded. "W-Wait! What do you mean?!"

"If you find me. I'm going to tell you a secret. If you don't then I won't tell you." He finished and faced Amy one last time before offering her that rare placid smile that lit his face with delight. "Start now,"

He disappeared when he sped in a direction to his right. Not knowing what to do but to follow along on what he told her to do, she began to count. "Uh-five, four, three, two…"

By the number two Amy was running pass the hedge entrance and going the same direction Sonic had disappeared into. As she ran down the narrow path she looked up and around the plant walls. Tall in height, she discarded the idea of jumping on top of one to see if she could see Sonic. Although, she didn't stop running.

"Sonic!" Amy called out, but realized that if she kept calling out his name he'd keep running away from her. She was going to have to 'sneak attack' him. Amy stopped running to think. How could she possible trap or sneak up to Sonic. From the past experiences she's noticed that he was much slicker and much wiser than her.

As her eyes looked around, her eyes were stopped by a sight. There was an open hole in the middle of all that plant that made up the hedge wall. She smirked.

If she could hide in that little opening and wait for Sonic to pass she'll catch him easily. And she bent down to fit her body inside the opening.

 **.:xXx:.**

It'd been almost an hour and Sonic hadn't spotted Amy around. Did she give up? He looked up at the sky. It was still bright as day although the sun was moving towards the horizon and their parents were probably looking for them.

He sped down each path finding the exit eventually. He didn't see her on the way.

' _She gave up_ ,' He thought flatly.

He ran off back to the party hall where the party had been long started. Everyone was dancing and the music was playing. His mom and Eliot were sitting near a table with their friends around, but Amy wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He approached the table quietly and went over to his mom's side. "Mom, have you seen Amy around?"

Even through the loud music playing, Eliot's ear twitched in hearing him.

"No. Why?"

So, she hadn't come back?

"Ah, it's because I don't see her. I'm going to go look for her." Sonic said loudly through the loud music. Leaving, the animals on the table looked at Sonic in awe.

"Your boy's so handsome," One of the bridesmaid told her.

"What's his name again?"

Bernadette laughed, "Sonic."

Eliot leaned over to Bernadette with a smile. "Did I hear Amy wasn't with him?"

"Don't worry hun. Sonic is going to find her." She told him and he rubbed his chin without letting go of his smile.

 **.:xXx:.**

"Amy?! Amy where are you?!" Sonic shouted through his cupped hands into the entrance of the maze. Sonic scratched his head tired. Was she doing this on purpose? Sonic entered the maze again without speeding inside. If he carefully inspected each part of the maze maybe he'd find her. Did she pass out?

Now Sonic was beginning to worry. "Amy! Amy come out!"

Sonic kept turning and returning looking around and jumping high above to peek over the hedges, but there was no pink hedgehog in sight. He made a sharp turn around a corner and was about to make another one when something tripped him and he stumbled before keeping his balance.

He turned around with narrowed eyes when a body glomped him and both fell down to the ground. Sonic's eyes shot open to see Amy on top of him with a grin look. "Caught ya,"

Sonic got up rubbing his head. "What the hell? Where'd that come from?"

"Haha! I tricked ya this time! Patience does pay off!" She said proudly as she rose off him. She extended out her hand to help him up and took it without hesitation.

Sonic rolled his eyes. He looked around and noticed the small opening where she surprised attacked him. The game had changed, instead of her looking for him he ended up looking her. She'd got sneaky and for the first time he fell into her trap. He slowly smiled. She got wiser, he thought.

"You got me. I'll admit." Sonic said chuckling a bit and Amy's grin widened. She clapped proudly and leaned in closer.

"So, what's the secret?" She asked curiously.

"What? No. First of all you didn't look for me. Second of all I had timed you to see if you could find me in time therefore I'm not telling you." Sonic explained crossing his arms.

"But why did you want me to catch you?" Amy finally asked pouting. "That's almost impossible with how fast you are."

Sonic opened his mouth but nothing came out before he closed it back again. He gave out the impression of being nervous which was a rare sight and Amy's head tilted addle-headed.

"I…didn't mean it literally." He finally spoke not looking at her.

Amy's confused look didn't leave but her eyes narrowed as if in thought. If he didn't mean it literally then that meant that this was an implication. So what did he mean?

"Sonic," She began getting his eyes to look at her. "Can we exchange secrets maybe…"

Sonic's eyes glowed but his eyebrows lowered. "Exchange? Sure..."

Amy blushed furiously and shook her head. "Tell me yours first?"

"You didn't follow my rules. You go first"

"What?! No fair—"

"You weren't fair!"

"Hey! The only rule was to catch you!"

"You cheated through an unspoken rule. It still counts!"

"Fine!" Amy snapped crossing her arms and pouting.

She didn't know the kind of face he was going to make or what was to happen afterwards. Confessing was much harder than she'd hope for. Then again, that was to be expected. She opened her mouth and tried to say the first word but nothing was coming out but a small sound that cut clean. Sonic watched as she struggled and began turning red.

Sonic eyed her cheeks as they glowered and her eyes that nervously moved around. She looked bashful and it was strange. He squinted a bit confused and stepped forward making her flinch and step back forcefully.

Her eyes looked shaken and her face stunned.

"Amy?"

"I-I-I—"

 _I wonder._ "What's wrong?"

"No, it's just I…" Amy nervously looked away feeling trapped. She didn't know how she was going to confess. She never planned to begin with and now she was winging it. Real bad.

"Close your eyes," Sonic finally said.

"Wha?"

"I said close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so," Sonic stated plainly.

She stared him down for a moment until she finally gave in with a sigh and closed her eyes. Sonic sighed and leaned in close. "I can't really tell you my secret, but I can show you," He whispered, making Amy flush but she maintained her eyes closed.

"What is it?" She asked in a low voice.

Without replying he leaned forward pressing his lips on her cheek. A light kiss on her warm cheeks made Amy's eyes shot open wide just as Sonic was moving away with an impassive look. Amy's jaw fell slack. Her hand lifted up to her cheek wondering if this was a dream or an illusion. Sonic looked as if he hadn't done anything and she wasn't able to read what he was thinking.

"If you didn't feel anything then pretend this didn't even happen, but know that I meant that right now." He explained averting his eyes to the side and turning around

Left appalled, Amy shook her head, "S-Sonic—"

Her eyes caught a figure in front of Sonic and her voice trailed away. Both Sonic and Amy's eyes widened at the sight of Jet suddenly standing in front of them with wide eyes and a half open beak. Amy, out of panic, turned to face Sonic in SOS but upon seeing his astonish look she knew he was just as shock as she was.

Jet's shocked look reverted into a fiendish smirk. "Kissing your sister? How illicit,"

* * *

 **Yes. Yes. Yes.**

 **Jet is at the party. BUT WHY!?**

 **That cheek kiss!**

 **Confessions**?

 **Until Weeks pass...**

 **1:34pm 3/11/16**


	19. 19) Like

**Too be honest I've had these chapters for a while, but just couldn't find the time to update it.**

 **Surprise~**

 _"24k Magic"- Bruno Mars_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Like**

Jet walked forward with his lingering smirk making Amy step back, but as always, Sonic wasn't intimated by Jet, no matter the circumstances. She admired him for being able to join Jet on a stare down.

"Never did I ever expect to see this. Sonic, have you _fucked_ up." Jet goaded.

Sonic rolled his eyes to the side and crossed his arms. "Stalking isn't a very bright sport,"

"I'm not stalking!" Jet snapped but then his voice turned smooth. "I was invited. Did you forget my dad's good friends with your mom?"

"I try not to remember," Sonic stole a quick glance at Amy before gesturing with his eyes for them to head out. Amy got the message and began to walk off to the side but Jet's suddenly spoke making her freeze in place.

"You did a great job acting innocent."

Amy faced him wide eyed.

" _Bitch_."

"Shut up Jet!" Sonic suddenly spat eyes narrowed and lips frowned. It startled both Jet and Amy hearing such a loud and furious voice. Seeing Sonic get annoyed was different than seeing him infuriated. "You'll be talking to me now."

"You guys…" Amy uttered her hands rising up at them.

"Amy go to the party. I'll deal with this," Sonic instructed her.

No questions were asked. Sonic knew what he was doing and she didn't want to interfere. Jet didn't say anything as Amy rushed off around a corner disappearing. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest and after everything the sensation of his lips that had touched her cheeks still hadn't ceased.

Sending a baleful glance over to Sonic, Jet scoffed, "Deal with it my _ass_! How about _I_ settle with you once and for all."

"Jet," Sonic began his voice cool yet stern making Jet stop. Sonic stared Jet down without flinching and added, "I warned you before. If you keep bothering Amy, because you're trying to get at me, it's not going to end well."

"So even you have weakness. How long I've been waiting for this day," Jet chuckled darkly as he cracked his knuckles.

Sonic sighed closing his eyes halfway. Nothing he would say was going to make him understand. "If this about that grudge over what happened with Mina I already apologized and she understood. Why don't you?"

"Because she's blinded by you again! You don't know what it felt like for her. You don't deserve to let that slide." Jet replied angrily.

"But you haven't been facing me head on instead you've coward behind everyone else trying to make life miserable for me!" Sonic's voice rose. "You're blinded by Mina."

"You son of a—!" Jet growled as he swung his arm at Sonic, but Sonic being quick dodged it. Stepping away from Jet, Sonic looked at him in a deadpan.

"Jet. Enough. I don't want to do this." Sonic told him hoping he'd try listening once more, but Jet lifted up his hands in a fighting positon.

"Mina thought you were such a great guy, but you dumped her 'cause you thought she was stupid. What makes you believe you won't do the same to Amy?" Jet spat throwing an arm to punch, but Sonic grabbed it.

"We're not dating Jet." Sonic replied annoyed and pushed him back.

"But you like her! I already told her what you were like before. She doesn't want someone like you liking her. You make her uncomfortable because she knows she's stupid!"

Sonic didn't understand how was it that he couldn't control his anger nor his arm as his fist slammed right across Jet's beak at that moment. He did know that Jet's words had pissed him off until he saw Jet stumble backwards.

Stunned, Sonic looked from his hand to Jet rubbing his beak.

" _You_!" He regarding him darkly eyes ablaze.

Sonic clenched his fist and growled looking directly at Jet without falter. "I'm giving you one last warning. For everyone's sake, let that past go."

A malicious smile creeped up Jet's face and he spoke, "Now I'm gonna make sure you get it! Amy will never date someone as disgusting as you!"

* * *

The party lasted until the next day. It was almost mid-night and Sonic was still nowhere to be found. Amy sat outside on a bench near the entrance of the hall where everyone danced inside. She stared distantly at the floor as her head kept replaying Sonic's actions from the afternoon.

Did that mean what it was supposed to mean or was he just teasing her. Although, he wasn't the type to tease with those sort of motives. He hardly talked to girls.

"What's going on?!" Amy groaned scratching her head vigorously. Why was she still sitting here?

From the doorway and figure appeared. It watched her as she looked troubled. He walked slowly over to her and sighing made Amy flinched over to him. Her eyes widened in shock seeing bruises all over the figure's face under the moonlight. She got off the bench and backed away.

"That's it. Fear me. Run away." An annoyed hawk growled.

"Y-You're face…" She managed to say and noticed all too late it was rude of her to say.

"That _fucker_ of a hedgehog. He had fun doing this to me," Jet groused full with antipathy in his voice.

Amy could note the black eye on his left and a bruise near his beak and on the side of his temple. SO they'd fought. Seeing Jet all bruised up made her wonder how Sonic was doing. Amy stayed quietly staring at him not knowing what to say.

Jet made a move towards the bench and sat wearily. "Sonic doesn't know I'm here so I'll make this quick." He began finally looking at her side-glance. "I've never once liked you."

' _Well then_ …' Amy thought discreetly upset in some way.

"But if I ask you if you still like Sonic romantically, and you replay with a different answer, that could change." Jet added sounding something closer to bashful. His voice grew soft. She wasn't exactly sure it he was but it sounded as if he was trying to be kind with its conditions. He wanted to try being friends?

Amy nervously looked at him and not being able to keep eye contact for more than three seconds she turned away. Answering was her problem. She was crushing hard on Sonic, but she couldn't admit that.

"That shouldn't interest you anymore." Amy replied with a firm grip on her tone. She didn't want to be caught stuttering.

Jet gave a small tittered and he stood up. "Right. Then let me tell you something."

Jet walked up to her face making Amy forcibly back away but he took her by the shirtfront of her dress. Amy raised her arm out to bring out her Piko Piko hammer for self-defense, but Jet shook her making her loose concentration. "I'm not afraid of Sonic so I'm never gonna stop bothering you." He told her darkly, but soon let go of her and looked away. "So this isn't over."

He slowly walked away from her and down the passage way. Was he going home?

"Jet!" Amy called out for him and Jet slowly turned his eyes appearing from the corner of his shoulder. "We're not friends, but if you ever need help I will still listen."

Jet stifled his chuckled. "Pfft. It's something of the same thing idiot. See ya."

"Huh?" Amy was left to wonder what the bruised hawk meant as he left her eyes. Then a thought came into her mind. Where was Sonic? She turned around to go through the door but stopped herself from doing so.

How was she going to face him after…?

Or was she imagining things? Sonic wouldn't kiss her.

She peeked her head through the doorway to see if by chance she could spot him inside, but was he even inside? Being indecisive never did serve her justice. She slowly made her way inside and stopped at another doorway where she saw the amount of invited had decreased by ¾. Therefore, it was real easy to spot the only blue hedgehog talking to a lighter blue hedgehog and her father Eliot.

Her eyes widened.

Was he in trouble?

She hid behind the wall and observed them quietly. Sonic's back was facing her so she couldn't tell what his face looked like or what his expression was as he spoke to the two adults. Bernadette looked worried not angry and Eliot was only staring at him attentively.

After a while, Sonic backed away, nodded and turned around and just when she was about to see his face, someone blocked his view by passing right in front of her. Amy pouted and moved her head out of their view to find Sonic, but he had disappeared.

She clicked her tongue. She turned to look at her dad and Eliot and Bernadette both talked to each with firm faces, but then Eliot reassured her with a smile and gave her a side hug. Seeing that made her smile. She liked seeing happy faces.

She turned around to leave the premises when a pair of emerald eyes appeared before her.

"There you are,"

Amy shrieked jumping back and moving her hands up in a karate move vigorously until her eyes realized it was Sonic who stood in front of her with a smile at how silly she looked. Under the dim lightings of the narrow passageway she could see his smooth face and young features. Not a scar or bruise could be seen. Surprised, she slowly approached him her hand reaching out for his face. Sonic nervously looked at her as she inspected his face.

"You're not hurt?" She questioned the surprise clear printed on her voice.

Sweating a drop, Sonic chuckled nervously looking to the side and wondered if Amy really thought he would have a least gotten a scratch. The blinked. "Wait, how do you know…?"

"I saw Jet. You left him…" She pointed at different parts of her face in reference of that of Jet's face and Sonic caught on nervously scratching his head. He felt embarrassed.

"Ah, you saw that too." He said.

"Too?"

Sonic flinched regretting what he said immediately. Sonic looked over his shoulder and then back at Amy's confused eyes. Sonic used his hand gesturing for her to follow him outside. "Let's talk outside."

It wasn't cold outside, but it wasn't hot either. The air had a warmness to it. Amy followed behind Sonic wondering what is it he had to talk about. "So, um, what do you want to talk about?"

It caught her off guard as he said, "I will never consider you my step-sibling."

Amy flinched clearly hurt, but then Sonic stopped and turned around with a small smile. "Is what I told you when we first began living together." He added.

She titled her head not knowing where the conversation was deriving to. All she knew was the look in his eyes made her breath hitch. "So, you consider me one now?"

"No,"

That both hurt yet relived her. Still, it wasn't a most pleasant feeling. Amy crossed her arms over her chest and stared hard at Sonic. "Okay why are you telling me this?"

Stopping, he turned around and looked at her with soft eyes that made her mentality melt away. "Because you should know that much,"

Amy tilted her head addle headed. "But I already know. You made that clear to me the first time."

Sonic let a smile fall on his lips and he turned away and Amy didn't know why. Under the dark skies and the almost no lights around them, Amy failed to see the slight blush that formed on his cheeks. "What I'm trying to say is it's different now."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked the startle in her own voice evident. "Are you saying we're not friends anymore?"

Sonic's eyes fell half way at how oblivious Amy was and instantly replied, "Amy I like you,"

Amy froze. It was silent for a good moment until Sonic sighed and covered his face with his hand. _So much for confessing slowly_ , he thought tiredly. Amy's senses came back and she looked at what she thought was an impassive face.

"I…I know. You said we were friends before." Amy said nervously, hoping she wasn't taking it in the wrong way. There was no way he liked her other than just his friend.

Sonic sweat a drop as his hand lifted off his face completely deadpanned. "I don't think you've got it. I'll say it again as to avoid misunderstanding. I like you. Not as a friend." Sonic claimed crossing his arms and watching Amy's jaw slowly open as he finished his sentence.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. In a very low and simple tone, Sonic was telling her that he liked her. Her cheeks began to flush and her heart began to flutter. She was being confessed to by someone she'd been crushing on, They're feelings were…mutual!

"Y-You like me?" Amy repeated, hoping she didn't sound too excited. Then her tone changed. "But not as a friend?"

Sonic couldn't believe this. He groaned his hand wiping his face from a blush that started. "You really are dumb,"

"H-Hey—!"

Sonic walked up to her placing both his hands on her shoulder and stared into her eyes. "I like you more than a friend. If anything that's a good thing. Depends on how you take it of course."

Amy covered up her mouth and froze. ' _I like you too_ ,' she wanted to say but the words got stuck in her throat.

Amy didn't notice she wasn't saying anything back due to shock and that was getting Sonic nervous. He backed away from her releasing her shoulders and nervously looked towards the night sky with a small smile. "I know huh. I broke every one of my rules." He looked back at her. "I'm not asking you to like me back. I just thought I'd let you know."

Amy's head shook lightly and her mouth opened, finally feeling the need to tell him that it was alright. That he wasn't the only one who broke the rules. That it was okay that he'd let her know, but he cut her off just before she was about to speak.

"And no I won't stop being your friend either." He told her sincerely. "If you don't want, nothing will change—"

"No!" Amy suddenly shouted her hands outward, startling Sonic, but his eyes relaxed soon enough when Amy added slowly, "I…I like you."

His heart fluttered in hearing those words, almost as if he was floating through air. He hadn't expected in hearing those words either which left him speechless, so Amy continued. "I like you too," She repeated bashfully.

Telling someone that you liked them and being told that they like you back was like having the air knocked out of your lungs and it was the best feeling in the world. Blushing hard as she found herself engrossed in his emerald eyes, she forgot how to speak or think. Sonic blinked twice and approached her, reaching out for her.

"Are you serious?" He questioned, grabbing her hand, slowly curling his hand around hers and Amy looked down at their coiled hands feeling not only her cheeks go hot but her whole face. His touch send sparks down her fingertips and his face was so close to her…he could practically kiss her again if he wanted to.

"I-I-I…" She blundered and noted the surprise in her voice. He was getting too close so he backed away slightly blushing. It felt strange to have someone make him feel self-conscious, have all his layers stripped away as if it was tape.

He rubbed his neck looking away to the side. "I'm sorry. I'm making you uncomfortable,"

"No! You're not!" Amy gainsaid. "I…I just don't know what to say. I never thought I'd get a confession and not by you who's so popular. I…I feel happy."

She reached up placing her hand on her chest feeling her heart palpitating under her chest. She heard him chuckle lightly and smiled, it radiating under the moon's shine.

"Popular?" He chuckled. With a soft look he took her hand again and she gladly allowed it. "That's far from it."

He pulled her close pressing his forehead against hers and finally looking deep into her eyes. "I don't want you to feel as if you're inferior okay." He told her almost in a whisper. "You're your own personality. That's what I like."

Amy smiled hearing this, her cheeks rosy. He moved one of his hands up to her cheek to caress it. Sonic looked down at her lips then back at her with a smirk. "And this is payback." He told her as he moved his head forward pressing his lips gently over hers.

Amy's eyes widened for a moment before letting them fall. It wasn't rough like she'd done it, Sonic thought, but smooth and relaxing bringing a whole other feeling. Meanwhile, Amy wasn't giving time to think because it was a simple sweet kiss that ended all within three second. He felt so smooth and soft when he touched her she was surprised to find herself startled over it.

"Payback…?" She repeated. "What for?!"

Sonic chuckled and as it died down he stared at her and said, "For making me like you back,"

"Sonic really!" Amy smacked his shoulder blushing furiously while giggling a bit. Sonic chuckled, at her not knowing what payback really meant, but it didn't matter. All that did was that everything turned out smoother than he thought and that never made him feel more proud.

Eliot watched Sonic and Amy from an inside window as they laughed and teased each other. Smiling warmly at the two, he could recall hearing Sonic's fierce eyes looking up at him, earlier, saying he seriously liked Amy and that was why Jet was the way he ended up.

 _To fight for a girl_ , he thought with a light eye roll yet a smile plastered on his face. He didn't mind it much but it was funny that Sonic would go to those extends for his little girl and he didn't seem like the type who would. Who knew all this was going on behind his back.

He looked at his little girl and could see her eyes shining as she looked up at Sonic. Eliot closed his eyes and turned around.

"She's all grown up," he whispered.

* * *

 **One more Chapter tho', it's not over yet.**

 **Until a week and a few days passes.**

 **Take care.**


	20. 20) Happy

**The final Chapter is done. Thank you all. Thank you all.**

 **Now read. :)**

 _Kids- One Republic_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Happy**

Sonic dodged as Jet came swinging his arm at him with vigor, but his punches couldn't reach Sonic. He was too fast but Jet wouldn't allow himself to stop until he could at least get him once.

"Jet!" Sonic shouted dodging a fist close to his face.

"I'm going to show you!" Jet puffed, "What it felt like to suffer!"

Sonic jumped back as Jet tried to aim for his stomach. "Oh, were you suffering? From what!?" Sonic stated more than questioned, now annoyed. Things were getting too complicated now. "That Mina liked me and not you? Grow up!"

Rage filled Jet's eyes faster than bullet speed before Sonic's eyes which made Jet's movement much quicker. One of his fists reached inches next to Sonic's cheeks. It startled Sonic thus making Sonic use his hands to quickly push Jet back out of defense reflex. But Jet moved fast and used his foot to swing once more at Sonic, but Sonic caught it and blocked it with his crossed arms protecting his face.

Angered, Sonic grabbed Jet's foot and pushed him around to slam him to the floor.

Jet gasped as his back hit the ground hard. His eyes slowly opened up to see Sonic staring down at him. "You piece of—"

Sonic threw a punch at him to shut him up and then a kick to his stomach. He had just about enough of Jet's uncontrolled grudge. If it was a fight he wanted then it was a fight he'd get. Jet got up but only to get knocked back down by Sonic and then he kept getting punches making Jet dizzy. Sonic got off him and staggered back.

"Are you satisfied now Jet!?" Sonic yelled as he stopped punching Jet's already bruised face. Jet could only cough as he felt a bit of a salty taste in his mouth. "Is this what you wanted? To get beat!?"

Jet slowly tried to get up again, hatred still burning in his eyes. When Sonic noticed he was going to swing again, he shoved him back down with his shoe ruthless. "No, stay down!"

"You prick!" Jet growled hoarsely.

"You're the prick! Messing with everyone around you so that you can get back at me! You're sick!" Sonic spat and Jet was going to kick him, but again failed and got kicked back down on the floor and was going to punch Jet when he could feel his hands no longer move. Jet's eyes widened too when he found that he also couldn't move, but he could see that a green outline was around his body much like an aura.

Around the corner, Eliot appeared marching from around the hedge of the maze with a tight look in his face and green eyes glowing.

Sonic regained control of his anger and was finally able to think properly, but by then it was too late.

' _Damn_ ,' He thought and didn't fight Eliot's power.

"What's going on here?!" Eliot questioned in an admonishing tone. Behind him two friends came along that Sonic didn't know, but came hoping to help their friend stop a fight.

Jet cursed under his breath as Eliot released both of them and finally both were able to move. Sonic sighed and held his head. Eliot's power to control any sort of liquid was very rare, but to control the liquid of water in your body was talent. Sonic gave him credit for that. If it weren't for him who knows if he were able to stop himself from damaging Jet's already beaten up face some more.

Jet slowly got up from the ground staggering and still glaring at Sonic. "Sorry for ruining your party sir," Jet said somewhat serenely which surprised Sonic considering he was still angry and fire raged in his eyes. He was slowly limping to a through passageway that leads out of the maze and looked back. "I'll be going."

Confused, Eliot blinked multiple times before shaking his head and looking at Sonic for answers, but Sonic wasn't questioning the fact that he was leaving. Fewer problems for him. Although, that left him alone to do all the explaining.

Amy's dad muttered over to his friends something that Sonic was unable to hear. His friends nodded and turned around following the direction Jet went in. Leaving Sonic and Eliot alone. Sonic sighed as he finally calmed down but Eliot stared hard at Sonic the same way he did at Amy when she would get trouble.

"Would you care to explain what in your right mind got you into this position?" Eliot inquired; voice low yet Sonic could hint the shock annoyance he did not want to release to someone who wasn't his child, but his new wife's kid.

Sonic stared back at him but he didn't bother coming up with any excuses because he knew he was in the wrong. "I can," He said instead which surprised Eliot. Sonic scratched the back of his head looking up at the sky. "Amy,"

Eliot was taken aback by the name that escaped his lips. Eliot then squinted. "What are you talking about?"

"She is the reason why he and I were here and many other reasons, but for me, Amy is the reason why his face is um…" Sonic could feel his cheeks heat up which was unusual for him to go bashful halfway through explaining something seriously.

Eliot's face wasn't hard anymore but curious. He clearly didn't understand what was said. "What has my daughter done?"

"Nothing she shouldn't be doing." Sonic replied earnestly. "I'm the one who should apologize to you."

Eliot raised an eyebrow but slowly his confused looks all faded when Sonic faced him with much vehemence to his surprise and said, "I like you're daughter."

Eliot paused for a second and shook his head blinking as if he came back from a trance. "Wha…"

Sonic's eyes didn't waver. He stood firmly looking at him fiercely. It took that moment for Eliot to release what he just heard and that he wasn't kidding around.

"You like my Amy?" He questioned pretty baffled.

"It's probably not a good time to suddenly spring this at you, but it is something you should know. You as her father." He explained.

Eliot held his head quite mesmerize then look around then back to him. "Let's go inside with your mother. We should talk for a bit." He told him and Sonic's eyes grew. His mom?! They were going to discuss this with his mom? Hopefully it was all good.

…

Bernadette was dancing with her fellow friends from the past when Eliot and Sonic appeared asking to speak with her near the empty Bride and Groom tables. Eliot had explained the situation that had occurred to Bernadette and after hearing it the first thing that Bernadette said was:

"What!?"

She faced Sonic with an appalled look and Sonic only stared back with a small smile at his mother not knowing how to react to that. He didn't like angering his mom but this was a whole other thing he couldn't tell how she was feeling.

Eliot crossed his arms over and slight smile at him.

Sonic cleared his thought before speaking. "I like Amy mom and if it would be alright with you two, would like to tell her that myself."

Again, his mom gave Eliot her surprised-shocked look then back at Sonic. "H-How… did you two…?" She wondered and Sonic caught on.

"Oh, she-I don't think she likes me that way. It's just me." He explained a little embarrassed.

His mother's expression changed and she placed her hand on her cheek looking somewhat worried over at Eliot, but he didn't look worried or surprised at all. He was smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you told us Sonic" Eliot began and getting Sonic's attention. "But the way you handled the situation wasn't as mature. I understand you stood your ground for a good while but to lose control like that worries your mother and I. I'm wondering if Amy will be in good hands."

Sonic's heart fluttered. Almost ached. Eliot saw how happy he'd gotten.

Both Bernadette and Sonic's eyes widened at to what Eliot said. "Eliot," Bernadette gasped.

But she only received a smile from him and he turned back to Sonic.

"She will be," Sonic replied succinctly, confidently with the same look he gave him when Sonic told him he liked Amy. Eliot liked that look in his face.

"Then go on and tell her," He told him.

With a proud smile Sonic nodded and turned around and disappeared out of sight. Bernadette turned to Eliot still in shocked. "Will that be alright? It all doesn't seem correct,"

"They're high school students about to go into college. They won't be around the house as much, but I can see it in his eyes that he really wants to be with her and too be honest. I believe my daughter feels the same way. I trust it will be fine."

Bernadette slowly released her tensed muscles and sighed looking at the dancefloor where some still danced. She had forgotten for that slight moment that it was they're night. "I suppose," She agreed finally.

* * *

"Are you serious?!"

"Did you really see them holding hand?"

"There's no way they would be."

"Does that now mean…?"

Sonic held Amy's hand tightly that fine morning as they went to school. For a fine morning it was quite loud already.

"Let go of my hand!" Amy cried as she tried to pull away from Sonic's grip on the sidewalks a few blocks away from school. Sonic pulled back with the same amount of force if not more, but Amy was pretty strong.

"Just hold still," Sonic said under his breath trying to grab her hand and then her index finger.

"Nooo! It-It hurts!" Amy cried looking away to the side as Sonic leaned in closer and looked at her finger. A splinter was stuck with only its top sticking out. Sonic slowly pressed her fingers' sides to make it pop out of her skin and Amy yelped glaring back at him.

"I said it hurts!" She yelled and then Sonic pressed harder and made it pop out. He grabbed it and glared back at her showing the splinter at her.

"There! Was that really so hard for you to do." Sonic questioned her a bit annoyed.

"But it really did hurt!" Amy retorted.

Sonic threw it to the side and turned back to her as she held her slightly bleeding finger. Sonic shook his head and approached her grabbing her finger and pressing her finger, then he grabbed her other hand tightly, clasping their hands together.

"I don't remember you being so fragile." He told her.

"I told you—"

Sonic lifted her hand up to his mouth and his lips brushed over the top of her hand and left Amy unable to finish the rest of what she was going to say. "I know. It's fine now. Don't go doing reckless things anymore like saving insects from spider webs in torn bushes."

Amy blushed but defended herself. "B-But it needed my help."

Sonic smiled over at her as he guided them in the direction towards school. Holding hands so openly, she thought, would have never even been guessed if she tried to imagine the future before. Dating the guy she'd once admired and liked. Dating her step-brother. It all felt so new to her. She was a little nervous about what other girls would say. Every girl wanted to date him and now he was taken by the girl no one expect to get hands on him first. One of the smartest students with the girl who once struggled to pass her classes.

Everyone one at school stared in shock. Sonic was getting a bit annoyed at how something as small as this was such a big shock. Hadn't anyone ever seen a couple holding hands? Sonic let go of Amy's hand and sighed holding his head.

"Yea, it's driving me crazy too." Amy muttered over and looking around nervously.

"But why'd you stop?!"

Sonic and Amy stopped walking and faced forward to Sally and Tails walking towards. Tails waved at them with a smile and Sally mischievously blinked at both of them.

"Morning!" Amy cheerfully said walking forward a bit and Sally brought her in for a hug. Over Amy's shoulder, Sally looked up at Sonic with a smirk and Sonic rolled his eyes over to Tails and both did a handshake.

Sally didn't let go of Amy and instead rolled an arm over her shoulder. "I'm going to borrow Amy for a bit,"

Oh, Amy knew what that meant. "Hey wait," Amy managed but was taken away. Sonic and Tails stared down at the chipmunk pulling away the pink hedgehog and Sonic sighed again much louder.

"There they go," Tails chuckle quietly.

Sally pulled Amy down the hall and giggled as they stopped. "You two are finally dating!"

"I guess," Amy replied looking nervous. She could feel the flush in her cheeks and the way her stomach created those tickling sensation.

Sally couldn't believe her ears. After all this time Sonic had finally decided to man up and tell her. Guess something triggered him to rush, she thought, because he had said so much that he was taking his time with things and now suddenly they're together.

"This is great! I have always rooted for this moment!" Sally cheered and she jumped back. Someone behind her stopped her from going any further. Turning her head she came in contact with Sonic who looked at her with the same look he would give anyone that was driving him crazy.

Sally gasped biting her lip with a smile. ' _He came for her_ ,' she thought happily.

"Go to Class Sal," He told her and walked over to Amy. He mentioned for them to start walking down the hall.

Tails appeared by Sally's side as Sally cupped her mouth and called out teasingly, "Take care of her,"

Amy blushed shaking her head looking back at Sally, mentally wishing she would stop, but Sonic smirked, moved his arm to Amy's back and turned around. "Don't worry I will,"

Some students nearby could be heard swooning, but Sonic's eyes traveled back to Amy in a coly manner. It wouldn't hurt to play around just a little bit. Amy smiled warmly up at Sonic as he guided her down the hall leaving Sally with an opened bright grin and his buddie Tails with a proud smile.

His arm around her made her feel so protected, so special. Never in her life had she had a guy do that to her. Sonic chuckled watching their faces. "It won't last," He began, "The attention. Everyone will get over it after a while."

He slowly moved his hand over to grab hers and coiled their hands together. Amy blushed but gave him a squish which elated him. He could feel the way his stomach moved when she looked at him, how she could make him hesitate sometimes and how she was the only girl his eyes kept falling back to.

Out of everyone she was the girl that made him feel so weak.

Reaching the stairs to head up to class Sonic was disruptively stopped by the sight of a mongoose and hawk walking side by side down the stairs. Their eyes immediately landed on the two hedgehogs holding hands. Jet's eyes went wide, but Mina stayed composed as if it wasn't of surprise to her.

Sonic didn't remove his hand away from Amy and instead applied what Amy did to Sonic a few minutes ago. He squished her hand back.

Jet's first reaction was to look away and step in front of Mina protectively as if he didn't want her to see, but Mina smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and she faced them. She smiled at Sonic pushing down the strong feeling she felt on her chest and just like that both walked down the way they were going.

Nothing was said, but Mina acknowledged them for respect. Sonic smirked and opened his mouth. "See you later,"

Mina turned back surprised but once she saw Sonic smiling at her, she smiled back, and waved back leaving Jet appalled.

Now he understood clearly why Amy had wanted them to clear terms, because it felt so much better to just put the past behind them. Amy was smiling too, because she knew that this was the start of a new friendship. She couldn't wait. Everything was falling into place and Amy couldn't be much happier.

..

 _Few Weeks Later_

Graduation.

Ready in her cap and gown, Amy had fixed her quills up in a nice bun and wore make up for the celebration. Everyone who was graduating was standing behind the stage where they would appear before their parents. The graduating class were made into straight rows and luckily Sonic and Amy were standing right next to each other.

Sonic stood next to her with squinted eyes at Amy's jumpy self. Amy fidgeted around nervously as she waited for them to call of their names. She was excited, but was more nervous than ever. Sonic rolled his eyes and glanced side-long at her.

"Amy relax," He muttered.

"I can't," She replied back in a shaky voice.

"You have to. You're making me uncomfortable." Sonic told her.

Amy pouted and finally faced him. "I can't. I'm just so"— Amy bite her lip and looked up at the sky— "Happy," She ended.

Amy couldn't figure out how to express her emotions when she herself didn't understand that she got where she was right now in just a matter of months. Flunk girl turned into 'A' Amy. Sonic knew she still couldn't believe that she was culminating. Sonic sighed in defeat and grabbed her hand. Amy flinched as he rose it up to his mouth where his lips touched the back of her hand.

"I know," He muttered.

A lovely name soon reached Amy's ears which made her flinch forward. The principal called her name. He had called her name. It was her turn to go up onto that stage to receive her diploma. Sonic saw how she froze and so, he slowly pushed at her shoulder, lightly enough for her to move.

"Go," He whispered with a smirk as the crowd clapped for her to come out of the curtains. Amy smiled at him and then rushed forward taking a step out of the curtains and where the stage lights hit her. The clapping got louder and her excitement rose higher. She walked up to the principal to receive her diploma and then waved at the crowd where her family was. Her father and Bernadette somewhere in the crowd smiling right back at her. Sonic crossed his arms with a smirk seeing his girl walk the stage.

To think he would ever fall for a girl like her, but she was the one. He knew that. Amy glanced back at him with the large grin and he reassured himself. Yea, she was the one. She'd shimmer when he'd look at her barely rising from bed, laughing, angry, happy. He liked being able to be open about this feeling. He could kiss her cheek sweetly in front of his friends, he could take her out to eat and their parents would be more than happy to let them out. He was happy. He was happy to have gotten to know her and be where he was now. He was even more happier about what the future would bring for them together.

Then it was his turn and he was called up to the stage

* * *

 **It's been a whole year!**

 **I never thought I'd finish it in time, but I did.**

 **This story was very fun to make because I got a lot of help from friends and some of my best skills were put into this.**

 **I want to thank all those who followed this story from start to finish. You were all so amazing and I hope you liked this last chapter.**

 **But don't worry this isn't the end. I still have one more story to finish, but I don't know when I'll be done nor how many chapters will be in it, but I promise you I'll get it done.**

 **Thank you all and until weeks pass.**

 **Take care.**


End file.
